


【翔菲+电王】Time Circling

by vega5100



Category: Kamen Rider Den-O, Kamen Rider W (Double)
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 06:44:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 72,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20092999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vega5100/pseuds/vega5100
Summary: W与电王的crossover。电王无CP。





	1. 0

“哈……”

这声叹息来自某个不知名城市里的不知名公园，或者说，来自公园里某片草坪上一个席地而坐的青年，而他表情茫然地盯着自己的手掌发呆已经足有五分多钟了。

在他摊开的掌中，静悄悄地躺着一枚名片大小的纸片。实际上它也的确是一张名片，除了背后那两行略微潦草的手书以外。只不过对于青年来说，无论正面还是反面都是一样地让人摸不到头脑。

“……风都风花町一丁目二番地二号，鸣海侦探事务所……？”

小声地诵读着深绿底色上的印刷体字迹，青年皱起了眉头，似乎能够看到漂浮在头顶上空的无数问号。

完全陌生的地点，和完全陌生的机构。中间的姓名倒像是有几分眼熟，可他究竟是在什么时候、什么地方得到了这个东西？不，准确地说，是它到底什么时候、为什么会跑进了他的口袋。

绞尽脑汁地回想了一阵，他确信自己对此毫无印象。

意图从背面的字迹中寻找线索也被证实是场徒劳无益的尝试。因为那真的只是用普通的黑色马克笔写上去的、就常识而言是用来标示日期和时间的两行数字，除此以外看不出其他的任何意义。

**2012.10.11 09:42**

**2001.03.22 15:55**

青年不由得开始怀疑自己的记忆。任凭他搜肠刮肚地思考，也记不起这两个时间点和自己究竟存在着怎样的干系。

就在这时，青年的耳边传来了一个熟悉得不能再熟悉的声音。

“侑斗——！侑斗——！不好了——！出事了——！”

应声扭过头，他看到身材高大的异魔神正在朝自己跌跌撞撞地跑过来。

啧，大惊小怪的家伙。不过时机倒是刚刚好。

“天津四！”单手撑地站起来掸掸衣服上的草屑，青年一脸不悦地把名片推到对方眼前。“我问你，是不是你把这东西放在我上衣口袋里的？”

“嗯——？”被称作天津四的异魔神凑过去仔细地观察了一阵，无辜地摇着手说道。“没有啊，不是我啊。”

“…真不是你？”

“真的真的。从来就没有见到过这样的东西。”

“那就怪了……”

见他又一次陷入沉思，异魔神有点着急地拉了拉他的马甲下摆。

“比起这个来，不得了了啊侑斗！Den-Liner…Den-Liner……”

“嗯？Den-Liner怎么了？”

“Den-Liner在终点站被抢走了！”

“……你说什么？”

“野上他们正在和劫匪们作战呢！”

“……哈？！”

几秒钟后终于认识到事态严重性的青年把手里的名片胡乱地塞回原来的口袋，一声招呼也不打就拔脚冲向了异魔神来时的方向。给他甩在身后的异魔神喊着“等等我啊侑斗”，手忙脚乱地把他丢在地上的杂志捡了起来。

实际上，在他们有所察觉之前，时间的轨迹早已开始朝着奇妙的方向发生了扭曲。就在列车即将进入的那片广阔无垠的荒漠里，又一个分歧点静悄悄地形成了。


	2. 1

十月的风都已经进入了名副其实的秋季，早晚变得凉爽起来，不再像闷热的夏天那样令人昏昏欲睡。但是，这并不影响鸣海侦探事务所的所长用她最擅长的女高音帮助两个手下例行提神。

“呜啊—真是太！美好了——！”

把早报扔给门口沙发上看书的菲利普，照井亚树子高高地举起自己的双手，做了个伸展腰背的动作，接着像个小女孩一样蹦蹦跳跳地穿过会客厅来到了里间。她今天穿了件颜色鲜亮的罩衫和缀有几层花边的短裤裙，眼睛一闪一闪地放着光，显然从一大早就心情愉快。

“哟，亚树子，看上去挺高兴的嘛。”

翘着一条腿舒服地把身体撂在皮椅的靠背上，翔太郎连人带椅地朝她转过半个角度，端起咖啡来啜了一口。面前的书桌上扣放着刚刚买来的侦探小说，理好的调查报告整整齐齐地摞在老式打字机的一旁。最近接到的委托并不多，和记忆体犯罪相关的事件也越来越稀少，也许过不了多久，这间事务所就将彻底地告别“盖亚记忆体断缘寺”这个称号了。

“没记错的话，亚树昨晚应该是和照井龙一起去看电影了。”

合上手中的无字书，菲利普拿起矮几上自己的瓷杯朝两人走过去。翔太郎自觉地站起身从他手里接过杯子，走进简易厨房替他续了咖啡，顺带把亚树子的一份也端了出来。

“Bingo！久违的约会啊！简直和做梦一样！”娃娃脸的少女冒着星星眼望天感叹，随后兴高采烈地在少年肩膀上拍了一下，欢欢喜喜地跑去外间给自己的咖啡加糖。眼下离这对夫妇的第一个结婚周年纪念日只剩下不到两个月的时间，不过鉴于某个精英警视平日里总是公务繁忙，很少有机会陪爱妻一起悠闲地享受二人世界，因此各个方面还都漂散着一股浓浓的新婚气息。对于这一点亚树子有时也会有些抱怨——尤其是看到两个手下在她面前表现得“过分”亲密的时候。

把杯子递还给菲利普，翔太郎没有忘记借机要一点奖励。趁着两人的位置恰好处在所长大人的视线死角，他悄悄地凑上前，飞快地在少年樱色的柔唇上偷了个吻。

最近他特别喜欢冒着被拖鞋砸头的危险寻找空隙做点小动作，不光是为了刺激感，观察菲利普的反应也是种乐趣。和他一心同体的魔少年平日里一贯机敏伶俐，偏偏对恋人之间的亲密玩笑始终不能适应，正如眼下被他蜻蜓点水一样的亲吻突然袭击，他就像是当机了一样，瞪着那双又大又黑的眼睛，满脸困惑地呆怔在原地，几秒钟后白皙的双颊才开始慢慢地泛起微红。然而毕竟是在亚树子的眼皮底下，反击的机会稍纵即逝，醒转过来时她已经回过了身，于是只好带着满腹的不忿鼓起脸颊，狠狠地瞪了翔太郎一眼。

得逞以后心情大好的翔太郎差点就吹起了口哨，为了避免太过忘形被霸道的女上司看穿，他背过身去清了清嗓子，硬是强迫自己换上一副什么也没有发生过的表情。不过也许的确是由于幸福感高涨的缘故，这一次亚树子没有顾得上指摘两人之间的不自然，也没有催促翔太郎赶快开工。三个人一起围坐在圆桌边上，喝着咖啡聊起了前一晚的电影。

说是电影，其实并没有公开，只是一场上映前的内部试映会。影片是川相透的工作室制作的第二部实验性短片，除了工作人员以外只邀请了少数亲友出席，亚树子和照井龙就是其中之二。原本翔太郎和菲利普也在受邀名单之内，不巧的是两人已经有了其他预定，而且从本人的角度来说，也乐得不去打搅难得在工作之外的场合一起活动的照井夫妇。

根据亚树子的描述，川相透自编自导的新片是个SF风格的爱情故事，主要情节是讲述主人公的一场离奇经历——身居高位、一生享尽风光的男主角临终之际意外地得到穿越时间的能力，回到了自己的年轻时代。在接受现实以后，他想要借此机会弥补自己一生的缺憾，向当年痴恋已久却未能鼓起勇气告白的少女表明心迹。然而随着情节的推进，他发现少女心中另有他人，且还知道对方即将死于一场突然而至的战争，为此如何做出选择便成了一道无法回避的难题。

先前要靠基因记忆体把观众困在剧场里的蹩脚导演如今已然成长为一位称职的电影人，为故事安排的结局既出人意料又充满温情。无论是主人公还是他暗恋的少女，最终都未能改变彼此的命运，但是通过这场穿越时间的努力，两个人都收获到了许多宝贵的、不可替代的东西，继而对幸福的定义有了更加深刻的理解。当然了，也把作为观众的亚树子感动得热泪盈眶。

“说起来，穿越时间什么的虽然老套了一点，但果然还是很能发人深省啊。”她这样说道，看样子是想起了一年前婚礼时的事件，憧憬的目光开始变得遥远起来。“如果能有时光机的话，我也想再多去看一看呢。父亲的过去，还有这间事务所……啊对了，还有翔太郎君和菲利普君！太多想知道的事情了！”

“喂喂！”翔太郎苦笑着说。“随便窥探他人的过去可是侵犯隐私啊。不管是谁也好，总归都有那么一两段不大想被人知道的历史吧？”

“…是么？”

“你不也一样？难道说你愿意把以前的出丑记录全部翻出来给照井看个遍？”

“唔…这么说也对。”亚树子有些犯难地用手指戳着自己的脸颊。“那，如果是像电影里那样，回到过去重新体验人生，把所有那些想做却没做成的事情都去做来试试看，还有犯过的错误也可以…啊！不过这种事到底还是违背常理的呢，不能够这么干的，哈哈哈，呵呵呵……”

说到一半察觉到自己的失言，她赶忙摆着手干笑了几声，可惜还是晚了一步，围绕在三人周围的气氛已经变得僵硬了起来。

“是啊。”沉默了一阵，翔太郎说道。“人在感觉后悔的时候，说不定都想过‘要是能够重来一次，该有多好’。”

这一点他不必向搭档求证，因为对于他和菲利普而言早已成为刻骨铭心的事实，譬如最初的那个夜晚，譬如屈服于恐怖的那一天。多少次被沉重的负罪感压迫得透不过气，想要就此消沉逃避的时刻，多少次从噩梦中惊醒，或是被失而复得的美梦将眼前的现实化成一片绝望的时刻，内心深处都曾经无法抑止地产生过类似的想法。只是——

“只是，那是没有意义的。”替他说出后面半句的人是菲利普。“已经发生的过去是不能被改变的。并且正是因为无法挽回，人才能够真正地认识到自己的过失，学会思考和重视自己的每一次选择，为了将来可以避免出现同样的错误，为了超越从前的自我。一切的进步和希望，全都来自过去的‘不可改变’。”

“说的是呢，”亚树子点了点头，看看旁边的两个人，脸上恢复了惯常的明朗表情。“而且如果改变了过去，说不定‘现在’也就不会再是现在的样子了吧。总而言之，要是比起我和龙君可能都不会认识的‘现在’来，即便不那么完美也不要紧，果然还是现在的这个‘现在’最好啦。”

说着她甜甜地笑着晃了晃肩膀，捧起自己的杯子。

“嗯，那样就太糟糕了。不管怎么说，没有比喝不到他泡的咖啡更遗憾的事情了呢。”

受了亚树子的影响，菲利普也吃吃笑了。翔太郎不满地“喂”了一声，却发现少年投向他的揶揄眼神里夹杂着一丝淡淡的阴影。大概还是有些不安的缘故，他用垂在圆桌下面的右手轻轻碰了碰翔太郎的腿。翔太郎心领神会地把左手伸下去找到那只手，将它牢牢地扣进自己的掌中。

少年的心情很容易理解，老实说翔太郎自己也并不能否认假使当初作出了不一样的选择，结果可能会比现下美好得多。可菲利普说的很对，曾经失去过的经历的确让他倍加珍惜眼前的一切。他已经从那些试炼中得到了成长，完成了自我超越，纵使过去留下的悔恨一生无法消解，它们也早已不再是阻碍他继续前进的负担。

“呐，呐，”亚树子用手肘杵杵翔太郎的胳膊。“换个命题怎么样？假如，我是说假如——能够回到过去，嗯…这么说吧，假如能够有机会再次见到我父亲的话，翔太郎君，你有没有什么想对他说的？”

“呃……”翔太郎抬手挠了挠头。“这个当然…有很多了。”

“比如？”

“比如…呃…男人之间的话题？”

说实话，他根本就没有考虑过这种事。亚树子显然也很清楚，不屑地翕着鼻子露出一副嫌弃脸。

“好吧，不愧是半吊子，呵呵呵，完全不知所云。”

“哈？！”

“半吊子就是半吊子咯。”

“啊——好了好了明白了！再见到大叔的话我就向他如实汇报：‘您的女儿凶暴专横蛮不讲理，动不动就用拖鞋打……”

“砰！”

没等他说完，一只写着“说啥呢”的绿色拖鞋就夹裹着风声砸到了他的后脑上。翔太郎喊了声疼，整个上半身朝前方猛地扑倒过去。所幸菲利普极有远见地在前一秒挪走了他的咖啡杯，才避免了一场可能殃及到所有人的水患。

“亚树子你不要得寸进尺……！”

翔太郎怒吼着从椅子上跳了起来，结果却被前者公然无视。转过头，她开始拉扯菲利普的衣角。

“呐，菲利普君呢？”

“嗯？”

“如果是菲利普君的话，见到我父亲会对他说什么呢？”

“…唔……”

少年微微蹙起眉头，指尖轻触着下唇陷入了认真的思考。趁这个机会，一旁的翔太郎终于找回了存在感，和亚树子展开了一场音高和爆发力的较量。不多久两个人的争斗开始升级，战圈也扩大到了圆桌以外的范围。

对于两个人的冲突，沉浸在自己世界中的菲利普完全置若罔闻，即便翔太郎被扯着领带打得团团转，他也只管一个人坐在原地小声地自语着。“是啊…如果能够再见到鸣海庄吉的话……”

就在这时，事务所的门哗地一声开了，一个红衣服的身影颇为自然地迈步越过门槛，跟着在激战当中的两人和四处挥舞的拖鞋之前停下了脚步。

“哎呀！龙君！今天好早啊。”看到他进来，一秒钟前还在满屋子追打自家手下的亚树子迅速地收起拖鞋，满面春风地迎了上去。对方像是也早已经见怪不怪，朝她点了点头，淡淡地发表了自己的感想。

“还是一样安静不下来啊，这间事务所。”

“安静不下来的是你老婆！照井！”

给拖鞋一路赶进了里间的翔太郎整理着乱糟糟的头发和歪歪扭扭的领带没好气地说道。照井龙笑了笑，返身将门关好。等到再次与三人正面相对，刚刚他凝视爱妻的温柔眼神已经换上了一如既往的严肃和凌厉。看着圆桌旁边的两个侦探，他朝他们扬起了手中的文件袋。

“左，菲利普，有工作要请你们帮忙了。”


	3. 2

……喀锵……喀锵……

富于节奏的声响伴随着规律的晃动，一遍又一遍地重复着单调的进程。有些枯燥，却也不至于使人生厌，只是长此以往，空气中不免被营造出一种难以言喻的松弛感，如同催眠的魔咒般令人昏昏欲睡。这感觉不能说是陌生，因为它就像是……

对了，是同翔太郎和亚树一起乘坐电车时的感觉。

尽管比起这类公共交通设施翔太郎更喜欢用Hard Boilder载着他在城市里到处巡游，可也并不排斥这样的出行方式。用他的话讲，电车是所有男人年少时期的梦想，是要被划分到“浪漫”的类别中去的。

陪亚树出门则多半是为了购物。当然，游乐场和动物园也必须包含在内。

时至今日，风都市内的线路大多都已经乘坐过了，包括传闻中时常会出现诡异事件的深夜末班以及满员时的“罐头地狱”，实在是非常耐人寻味的体验。唯一还没有尝试的大概只剩下通往城市之外的长线列车——唔，严格来讲倒也不能算是没有过尝试，只是最终未能成行罢了。

这么说来，好像有一阵子都没有坐过电车了呢，有点怀念啊……

等等。等一下。有些不大对劲。没错，是这样的。一定是程序的某个位置出现了错误，本该咬合在一起的齿轮相互错开了位置，否则不会制造出如此强烈的违和感。究竟是哪里的计算出了问题，竟然让整个系统都在受到干扰？天哪，只是思考了一阵，一切就变得越来越不稳定，必须赶快进行调整！——糟糕，来不及了，冲突已经接近临界，头脑中响起了尖利的警报，快逃！

他猛地睁开了双眼。

模糊的世界在眼前闪了几闪，继而变得清晰起来。最初的几秒钟他的大脑仍未处理好视觉传递来的讯号，致使他的反应迟滞了片刻，待到理性彻底恢复运作，原本漂浮在半朦胧状态中的意识一下子跌回了地面，身体也如同触电一般腾地弹坐起来。

这是什么地方……？

他环顾着四周，茫然地想着，一面机械地将两根手指放进嘴里，用力地咬了下去。

……很疼。

缓缓地把那两根手指举到眼前，看到上面赫然留着几枚清晰的牙印。啊，咬得太狠了，被翔太郎看到一定会挨骂的。

可是，翔太郎不在。不仅仅是翔太郎，除了他自己以外，周围根本感觉不到任何人的气息。

他一个人，身在一处不甚宽敞、四面封闭的空间里，且看样子还在跟着它一起不间断地朝着某个方向进行匀速移动。

“这是…什么地方…？”

将内心的疑问出声重复了一遍，几个音节听上去又干又涩，几乎能够看见它们在贴有花叶纹饰纸的墙壁间无精打采地弹射着，继而被铺着绒毯的地面默默地吸收，而回答他的仍旧只有那一成不变、仿佛从十分遥远的地方传来的“喀锵、喀锵”。

他的视线越过几步之遥的距离落在对面狭窄的小窗上，忽明忽暗的光线变化证实了他最初的猜测。

那是车轮与轨道不断撞击的声音。他在一列行进的电车上，一列很可能没有人驾驶的电车上。

穿过通向车尾的门回到车厢里，菲利普合上Stag Phone随手丢在一旁，自己也陷进黑色的皮质坐垫里，仰起头贴着靠背，深深地叹了口气。

眼前的世界依然有种挥之不去的虚幻感，犹如某个天马行空的梦境，即便他的理智已经承认这一切全部是百分之百的纯正现实。这不能怪他脑筋缺乏弹性，只是这无比纯粹的现实当中存在着太多不合逻辑之处，和他的认识相比实在是过于荒诞无稽。

抬起左手看了一眼腕上的手表，三根指针正如确认过无数次的那样，一动不动地停在上午九点四十二分的位置。玻璃盘面光滑完整，没有一丝遭遇过摔打或是撞击的痕迹。不久前他才对它做过一次全面的检查，确保每个零件都能正常地工作，所以按道理而言就算是电力不足，秒针也总该有些微弱的震颤，可眼下它就像是被突然冻结了一般，悄无声息地止住了脚步。

上午九点四十二分。这个时间点对他而言并没有什么特别的意义，因为他的记忆只能追溯到比这更早些的时候。那时他是在补眠，身上盖着一条薄毯，躺在事务所车库的沙发上补眠。再之前则是在检索，检索的持续时间是从前一天的下午一直到这个早上，也就是说，彻夜。检索项目是“监狱”。说起来这还是由于照井的缘故。

那天上午，超常犯罪搜查课的精英警视带来的是桩相当棘手的怪案。就在不到十个小时之前，风都监狱的一名在押犯人离奇失踪。根据狱警的证词，临近午夜执行夜班巡逻的工作人员听见了建筑物崩塌的响声，随后发现一间单人囚室的墙壁被炸穿，关押在内的犯人不见了踪影。然而最不可思议的是，自听到声音到赶至现场之间不过相隔了一分钟左右，接下来他们立刻封锁了周边地区并连夜展开搜索，结果却一无所获。犯人仿佛化成烟雾蒸发在了空气当中，消失得一干二净。

不过之所以这桩案子会被如此迅速地移交给超常犯罪搜查课，首要的原因还是在于犯人的身份。失踪的囚犯名叫荻野健次，原风都大学分子生物学博士，十二年与山城谕等数名科学家一起被盖亚记忆体开发贩卖组织Museum诱拐，期间也被认定死亡，但实际上一直在为组织工作，主要从事以地球记忆进行人体改造的实验和研究。Museum覆灭后，荻野与其他研究者一起受到起诉并最终获刑。

从现场照片来看，囚室的墙壁是从内部被炸穿的，爆炸物的性质和来源均未能查明。照井龙认为这并非是由荻野独自策划完成的越狱事件，即有存在共犯的可能，但狱警的证词和监控记录均显示当晚并无可疑人员接近那间囚室，此前亦没有来自外部、具备作案条件的对象与荻野进行过接触。实际上自被收监以来，他还从未有过任何来访的探视者。因此超常犯罪搜查课的另外两位刑警正在针对监狱内部人员与荻野的关系展开调查，试图从中找到一些蛛丝马迹。

比起这些，现场勘察人员倒的确提取到了几样令人在意的物证，首先是附近的路面上留着几片新鲜的拖行痕迹，其次是囚室内部以及遭到破坏的墙壁周围都散落着一些白色的细砂。这些痕迹和砂砾的成分以现有的分析手段均无法有效地进行辨识，如此一来，案件当中蕴含的超常犯罪的色彩便显得越发浓重了。

根据这些信息，菲利普尝试着开始了检索，却没有得到什么收获。翔太郎随即和照井龙一起到现场做了一番实地调查，也没有找到决定性的关键词，最后只是勾起了菲利普暴走的求知欲。一个下午外加一整夜过后，有关“监狱”的条目终于查阅完毕。放下书稍稍松弛了一下脑筋，困意立刻就涌了上来，于是他合衣躺倒准备小睡片刻，没想到醒来就发现自己莫名其妙地蜷缩在一个陌生的空间里，身上的毛毯不见了，身下也从车库里的沙发床变成了电车里又薄又硬的皮质拐角椅。

意识到情况有异，菲利普赶忙打起精神，设法将现状整理出头绪。这辆列车究竟是什么？是谁在操控着它？自己是怎样乘上来的？而它的目的地又是哪里？没过多久他发觉这样做无非是让眼前的疑问有增无减。他仔细检查了车厢的每个角落，连壁灯的缝隙和垃圾桶内的杂物都不曾放过，没有找到哪怕一点点能够帮助他推理的线索，车厢和车头控制室的门都锁得很紧，或许不能断定控制室里没有人，但至少他的叫喊和拍打不曾带来任何回应。

这里是非同一般的奇异空间。认识到这一点并不困难，对他而言难的恐怕是接受它和继续保持冷静。近年来能够让菲利普用“非同一般”来形容的事态已经不多见了，而这一次无疑可以算作一个典型——因为地球图书馆无法正常使用了。

想到这里菲利普仍是震惊不已，乃至不自觉地感到周身冰冷、手足麻痹。那座庞大的书库自幼便陪伴着他，是只属于他一个人，代表着安全舒适以及随心所欲的私密空间。因此当他登入进去，看到所有的书架和书都在不受控制地快速移动，从四面八方朝他迎面扑来，甚至差一点把他直接弹出数据库时，可想而知他的内心受到了怎样的冲击。这样的情况不是没有过先例，可眼下显然和那时不同，并没有人在和他争夺控制权，是地球记忆本身失去了常序。

控制住自己不至于失去理智这一点耗费了菲利普不少的精力，而车厢的外面则是更加超现实风格的世界。他想着，重新在头脑中调出了先前在车尾见到的画面。电车载着自己在广阔无垠的荒漠中行进，发光的轨道随着车轮经过而自动收起，头顶的天空流淌着极光一样轻盈缥缈的光带，厚厚的云层被染成各式各样缤纷的色彩，连绵不断的暗红山峦在地平线的远方耸立着，下方则是石英砂般洁白的沙地。这光景是如此玄幻而美丽，只可惜他没有观光的心情。

瞥了一眼被丢在一旁的Stag Phone，菲利普苦笑了一下。觉察到它在自己口袋里时当即就试过给翔太郎打电话，可正如陷入了沉寂的腕表，即便是在水下或是空中也能够照常使用的超高性能携带电话彻底瘫痪了，不止是对RevolGarry和Hard Boilder的控制，连信号音都已经无影无踪。

想到翔太郎——翔太郎现在在做什么呢？印象里最后一次见到他是在他今早陷入深度睡眠的前一刻。不，说是见到也不准确，总之是在半睡半醒之间凭借体感确认了他的存在。那时他曾经试图把眼睛睁开，可终究还是未能如愿。记得翔太郎好像是说了什么，自己也本能地作出了回应，接着他抚摸了自己的头发——对，这一印象非常深刻，之后似乎是把什么东西放进了自己的手里，不过这个节点究竟是真实的记忆还是梦中的情节，菲利普就没有信心再去断言了。

所以他开始翻自己的口袋，将两边裤袋中的东西逐一取出，在面前的小圆桌上一字排开。用于Stag Phone的拟似记忆体，躺倒前摘下来的两只沙漏形状的小夹子，永远随身携带的三枚变身记忆体Cyclone、Heat和Luna，以及……

他从右边袋子的深处摸出了一只巴掌大的扁平金属盒。盒子很薄，银色表面光亮如镜，正面刻着W的标记，做工相当精美。好奇地翻开盖子，只见里面放着几张名片，和翔太郎平时用的是一样的设计，只不过一部分底色从红色换成了深绿，中央的文字也不是“左翔太郎”，而是他的名字，菲利普·鸣海。

啊。菲利普猛然省悟了过来。难怪那时候感觉翔太郎身上带着一股刚刚从外面回来的气息，大概是一早就出去取为他订做的名片了。这样一来被他放进手里的东西应该就是这只名片夹了，只不过在极度的困倦中他根本无心去留意，就这样迷迷糊糊地顺手塞进了口袋。

合上盖子，菲利普把小巧精致的金属盒牢牢地握在掌心，深吸一口气闭上了眼睛。摆在桌上的这几样东西连同丢在座椅上、接收不到电波的Stag Phone就是他此刻所能倚赖的全部了。无法和翔太郎联络，Fang和Xtreme也踪迹全无，他又品尝到了曾几何时在某片海岸山崖下体验过的那种孤独无助的绝望。不同的是这一次真的只能依靠自己，再不会有人横空出现，救他脱离危难了。

由于情绪的起伏，过了一阵他才发现电车不知什么时候已经停了下来。车门无声无息地敞开着，像是在提醒他目的地已经到达，他的乘客身份就此告终。虽然没有任何明确的标示——哪怕是一段广播或是一行文字——告诉他，这一为他安排好的终点站究竟是为何处。

无可奈何地长叹了一声，菲利普默默地收拾起桌上和座椅上除两只文件夹以外的物件，尔后用那对小小的沙漏别住一侧的头发，抱着听天由命的想法站起身，走向了敞开的车门。


	4. 3

车门之外仍是那片无边无际的白色沙海。大大小小的沙丘犹如波浪一般高低起伏，风从四面八方翻卷着吹过，扬起一缕缕的细沙，将它们播撒到远处。飘忽不定的电磁光波在空中轻盈地舞动着身姿，方圆数里空旷无人，说不出地苍凉寂静。

然而和先前不同的是，在菲利普的正前方一块较为平坦的沙地上，非常突兀地伫立着一扇门，一扇造型简单，怎么看都像是普普通通、真实存在的门。黑色的门扇静静地关闭着，上面镌刻着复古式的装饰花纹，门框圈着它插在地面上，后面绵延着一眼望不到尽头的沙地沙丘，仿佛是被安装在空气的屋墙上，像极了超现实主义艺术家手中充满隐喻意义的作品。门上罩着一层若隐若现的柔光，与头顶上游弋的光带一同变幻着色泽，散发出一股神秘莫测的气息。菲利普发现自己正不自觉地被它吸引着，本能般地朝它一步步地走近过去。

来到门的跟前，他忍不住回头望了一眼，终于看清了将他一路载到这里来的那趟列车的真实面目。电车的造型十分奇特，车身黑绿相间，车头形状酷似巨大的牛头，顶着两根粗壮的金色角状突起。它一声不响地停在一段短短的轨道上，依旧敞开着车门，让人无端地有种正在被注视和催促着的错觉。但菲利普并没有从中分辨出任何恶意，反倒像是被它温暖地鼓励着，于是他深深地吸了口气，伸手握住面前的圆形门把。触手之处光滑冰冷，带有几分陈旧的滞涩感，似乎也和普通的金属门把没有什么区别。

反正也是无路可走，索性就继续向前吧。

这样想着，他毅然地扭动把手，将门用力推开，抬起脚跨了进去。

强烈的白光如同潮水一般迎面袭来，菲利普下意识地停住脚步，用手背遮住双眼。门在他身后默默地关上，门锁随之发出咔哒一声轻响。刺眼的光潮逐渐退去，视野很快恢复了正常，他放下手，眨了眨眼睛。

出现在眼前的是一幅再平凡不过的光景。他站在一条疑似商业街的街道上，背对着一家店铺的木门，就仿佛刚刚从里面走出来一样。熙熙攘攘的人流从他面前经过，越过前方的几排建筑，作为城市标志的巨塔高高地耸立在天穹之下，塔上的风车一如既往地转动着，朝另外几个方向眺望一下，还能够望见不少座白色的风机。不仅如此，吹拂在脸上的风中掺杂的气味，周遭的一切所酿造出的氛围，都昭示着这里正是他最熟悉和喜爱的风都。只是之前错位的齿轮似乎还是未能正确地联动起来，总觉得有股说不清的异样感在纠缠着不肯离去。

菲利普抬头望向天空。如果腕表停动的位置所显示的是他乘上列车的时间，那么眼下太阳的方位则表明已经到了下午甚至是接近傍晚的时刻。想到这里他无意中瞟了一眼表盘，结果惊异地发现指针的位置竟然发生了变化。他以为是自己眼花出错，赶忙用袖口擦干净盘面仔细观看。腕表果然是在走动，细长的秒针仿佛什么也不曾发生过似地轻快地跳跃着，时针和分针张开手臂指向大约四点的方位。还未等他对此产生怀疑，身后就传来了一片叮叮当当、有些喧闹的机械音。他反射性地转身推开店门，里面俨然是一家经营钟表的铺子，琳琅满目的各色时钟竞相奏响了整点的音乐，所有指针的角度都和他腕上的手表保持着高度的吻合。

意识到这一点，菲利普赶忙从口袋里掏出Stag Phone。不出所料，移动电话的机能也恢复了，只是依然拨不通翔太郎的号码。

街路上人来人往，不时有行人将诧异的目光投向路旁呆立的少年。尽管内心忐忑不安，在踌躇了半晌之后，菲利普还是决定姑且沿着面前的道路走下去。既然是在风都市内，那么总归能够找到回去的办法——这本是他的初衷，但是随着脚步的推进，缠绕在心里的那片不调和的阴影非但没有褪去，反而变得越发浓重了。

作为头脑里存储着这颗星球上全部知识的数据人，菲利普拥有着非常典型的照相记忆，能够将见过的事物包括各种细节十分精准地刻印在脑海当中，经久不忘。此刻让他深感不安的正是由于这一点，虽不能像翔太郎那样对这座城市的边边角角都了若指掌，可在使用风都塔作为参照物进行移动的过程中，问题的本质渐渐地浮出了水面。

道路两旁的建筑物至少有三分之二都与他的记忆存在出入。一些具有时代感的高楼大厦消失了，取而代之的是式样更加古早的房屋，公路上奔跑的车辆多是些过了时的型号，人们的穿着打扮也和他所习惯的风格大不相同。一路走过来，菲利普感觉即便是那些符合记忆特征的场所也和印象中的样子相差甚远，譬如在路过和泉和果子店时他没有看到看板娘优子，只有个小学生模样的少女在前前后后地帮忙招呼客人。这样一来简直像是……

他在一座圆形建筑之前骤然刹住了脚步，一起陷入停滞的还有他的呼吸。

这个地方理应矗立着Yesterday Dopant事件期间他的姐姐园咲冴子举办过演讲的会堂，然而面前的这座低矮了不少的建筑却是座公立剧场。门前竖着几块五颜六色的宣传牌，上面张贴着近期的剧目预告和场次安排。其中一张写有“今日公演”几个大字的海报吸引了菲利普的视线，只见标题下面赫然印着一行红字：

**【2001年3月22日 星期四】**

“开玩笑的吧……？！”

瞪大了双眼发出一声难以置信的悲鸣，Stag Phone无意识地从他手中脱落，啪地一声砸在了地面上。

半恍惚地拖着双脚行走着，菲利普收拾起连续遭遇冲击的认知，强令自己保持镇静。——此处是十一年前的风都，千真万确，不是电影的布景也不是幻觉，无论他的理智对此有多么抵触。因为不仅仅是先前那张告示，路边丢弃的废报纸、店铺门口派发的传单、公园和广场里的广播……几乎无一处不在对他反复强调着这一事实。如此说来，那辆黑绿色的电车实际上就是一辆可以穿越时间的列车。不可思议，但是，千真万确。

可问题是，为什么呢？电车的操控者究竟是出于怎样的目的，才将他一个人送到了过去？十一年前的这个风都究竟发生了什么？

Beast事件时以及归来之后，他曾针对这十余年间围绕盖亚记忆体展开的前情后事做过一系列的检索。现下应该是运钞车袭击案的受审后两年，尾藤勇已经代替有马丸男开始了牢狱生涯，Zone记忆体被鸣海庄吉藏进山中别墅，野兽传说暂时销声匿迹。另外一边，他的母亲Shroud——园咲文音为寻求复仇之路离开了侦探事务所，自此行踪不明。亚树子身在大阪，翔太郎还在上学，自己则失去了关于家人的记忆，作为单纯的记忆体制造工具被囚禁在那座孤岛的研究室里，过着日复一日任人摆布的生活。

也许是该重新检索一次了。但菲利普非常清楚地球图书馆所具备的优势和短处。对他来说，检索的过程就像是凭借着一些线索在巨大的仓库中寻找特定的物品，明确的目标以及可靠有力的关键词是完成高效搜索不可或缺的两大条件。然而现在，他非但没有掌握到任何有用的关键词，就连准备寻找什么也毫无头绪。他站在一片漆黑的房间中央，放眼望去，四处皆是深不可测的谜团。

一股不祥的预感油然而生，似乎有什么在暗示着他，如果不弄清楚一切的来龙去脉，说不定永远都无法再次返回原本的时间中去了。

就这样他沉浸在思绪中浑然不觉地走过了几个街区，等到回过神来，他发现身体已经自动地将他带到了一个特别的地方——他最初决定的目的地。

海鸥台球场的招牌依旧醒目地挂在原处，顶上的风标不知疲倦地旋转着。即使是在十一年前，这栋老式的双层建筑也没有显得新上几分，墙上照例粘着张贴画，侧面的墙上安置着带有橱窗的浮雕图，所有的景致看上去都是如此亲切和熟悉，只除了廊下停放的机车——不是他和翔太郎共有的那辆半黑半绿的Hard Boilder，而是通体全黑的另一辆。车身上饰有一个倒置的红色字母S，造型比起前者来更显得洗练、刚硬，恰似它的所有者本人。

一瞬间数不尽的思潮翻滚着涌了上来，菲利普僵立在原地，再也无法向前移动半步。他没有真正地见过这辆机车，但他眼前已然浮现出了那位身材伟岸、目光炯炯的白衣侦探的身影。尽管只是一面之缘，可那个人的音容举止却分外地栩栩如生，好像伸出手便能够触及。接下来出现在脑海中的是个全身黑衣、气质优雅、脸上包裹着绷带的女子，自从记忆被人为地消除以来，他在她生前只喊过一声“母亲”。最后，他看到了翔太郎。

在一起的时间越久，心地善良的半吊子侦探带给菲利普的影响就越发显得鲜明而深远。鸣海庄吉唤醒了他的灵魂，而翔太郎则修复了他的心。三年前他亲眼目睹着翔太郎失去了最崇敬的恩师，虽然已经开始对自身的过错产生自觉，却无法去理解对方的痛苦。他体内的感情部分支离破碎，部分甚至是完全的空白，是翔太郎一点一点地替他找回了它们，用爱和信赖将身为一个人类的温暖重新注入他冰冷的躯壳，因此他才会站在这里回想起最初的一刻，继而为那时无法做到共情的哀恸而感到哀恸，同时被一股深深的寂寞感占据了心灵。

泪水不知什么时候已然悄无声息地沾湿了他的面颊。——如果是翔太郎的话，菲利普呆呆地想道，一定能够毫不犹豫地推开那扇门，登上通向二层的楼梯。可是，他不行，他和翔太郎所背负的罪责原本就不是同等的重量，通过几年的战斗他比任何人都清楚这个城市由于记忆体的存在遭受了何等深重的伤害，所以他无法想象自己究竟应该以怎样的面目去面对鸣海庄吉。尽管此刻他们还只是彻头彻尾的陌生人。

将他从自己的世界中拉回现实的是一阵隐约的嘈杂，仿佛施加在身上的魔咒突然失效，他顿时察觉到失态，赶忙收敛了情绪拔起脚跟快步离开了台球场门口，边走边用衣袖擦着脸。不远处的一条巷子里似乎爆发了一场冲突，隔着一段距离也能够听见阵阵粗鲁的叫骂声。菲利普循着声音走过去，刚来到巷口附近，一个人影呼地从里面冲了出来，险些和他撞个满怀。好在他反应还算灵敏，及时扶住墙壁稳住重心，发现对方是个小学生模样的男孩，书包斜斜地挂在一边的肩膀上，像是已经吓得连话都说不出，只管抹着眼泪跌跌撞撞地穿过马路，沿着另一条街巷跑远了。

不过巷子里面的争执并没有就此结束。站在外面探头张望了一下，菲利普看到那是条死巷，大约五六个混混模样的年轻人把一个——最多不超过两个对手堵进深处，吆喝着动起了拳脚。由于人数较多的一方背对着巷口的方向，所以菲利普无法分辨得非常准确，但另一方显然也不是容易对付的角色，没过几个回合，混混组中身材瘦高、染了头金发的不良少年就被逼得连连后退，不小心踩到地上的一处坑洼，整个身子一歪，差点仰面跌倒。同伙里有人哈哈笑了起来，于是他开始恼羞成怒。

“妈的…可恶的臭小鬼……！”

咬牙切齿地骂道，他把手伸进了夹克的里侧。下一秒就见寒光一闪，一把银色的弹簧刀被他从怀里抽了出来。

“危险！”

菲利普下意识地喊出了声音，身体也在同一时刻自动向前弹出，闪电般地从他的斜后方冲入巷口，借着惯性合身撞了上去。毫无防备的黄发少年闷哼了一声，这次是彻底失去了平衡。没等他作出反应，菲利普就紧紧地抓住他的手臂，将那只握着刀的手腕在墙上一磕，登时让他松开了五指，凶器应声坠地。少年疼得抱着手腕连声惨叫，菲利普却没有为此而手下留情，所以下一秒对方的腹部又吃了一记凌厉的肘击，当场便呻吟着跪倒，挣扎半晌也还是没能站得起来。

打架这种事，一旦出手就无法轻易退出。解决了第一个对手，菲利普顺势将地上的弹簧刀一脚踢远，自然而然地朝下一个对手迎了上去。安乐椅侦探可不代表弱不禁风，他在心里说道，至少和Dopant比起来，一群十七八岁的小混混实在算不上什么了不起的敌人。

进入战圈以后他才看清楚，和不良少年团伙对峙的果然只有一个人。身上穿的像是某所中学的制服，个头虽比围堵他的人要矮上许多，灵活性和体能却毫不逊色，而且看上去并不是门外汉，懂得如何见机行事，有效地避开对手的锋芒。好样的，菲利普想着，侧身让过一个戴耳环的少年挥上来的拳头，反手扯住那条胳膊用力一拧，干脆利落地把他摔了出去——敢于以寡敌众，勇气也是十分可嘉。

正如他预想的那样，混混组不过是仗着人多势众，实际上只有街头群架的水平。菲利普加入后同矮个子少年两人很快便占据了上风，这时背后突然传来一声叫喊：

“糟糕！条子来了！”

两方阵营的人不约而同地循声望去，只见早先被菲利普撂倒的黄毛少年站在巷口惊慌地挥舞着双手，像是看到了闻讯赶来的警察。他的几个伙伴立刻放弃了纠缠，匆匆忙忙——也有些一瘸一拐地撤退了，其中一个临走前还虚张声势地朝两人啐了一口。

大概是以为打架的双方都混在了一处，警察直接追了过去，没有进入这条巷子。就这样一阵纷乱的脚步声夹杂着“站住”“别跑”等等的喝斥声逐渐远去，菲利普耸耸肩，伸手拍打了一下长马甲的下摆，扯着领口将有些歪斜的条纹衫拉正。身后的矮个子少年似乎也在做着同一件事，随后上前了几步，捡起丢在地上的一只运动挎包。

“很厉害嘛。”

把包甩在肩上，他这样说道。菲利普本想回答“你也是啊”，然而在看清楚对方相貌的一刹那，到了嘴边的这句话顿时噎在了喉咙口。

朝他搭话的少年在接触到他的目光时微微地眯细了眼睛。他的年纪大约在十四五岁上下，个子确实不高，站直以后头顶也才刚刚能够碰触到菲利普肩膀下方的位置，略长的头发烫成了发梢翘起的式样，脸庞晒得黝黑，第一眼看过去让菲利普以为看到了长大一些的青山晶。但那五官的轮廓和眉宇间的神情气质，比起青山晶来却更像是另一个已经无比熟悉的存在……

“……翔……太郎？”


	5. 4

察觉到的时候，这几个音节已经反射性地脱口而出。对面的少年一愣，稍稍挑了下眉毛，尔后爽快地答道。

“嗯？你怎么知道我的名字？以前见过吗？”

“不……呃……”

心跳不由自主地加快了速度，菲利普有些难堪地转开视线，暗暗告诫自己不要慌张，一面挖空心思地寻找措辞。不管怎样，当务之急是他需要一个合理的解释，可大脑偏偏就像是短路了一样，迟迟不肯脱离空白状态，以至于最后使用的借口连他自己都感觉拙劣得过分。

“那个，只是觉得……你和我认识的一个人有点像。”

然而对方却好似完全不以为意，吃吃地笑了起来。

“诶——？这么巧？和我同名啊。”

说着他伸手抓了抓自己的头顶。刚刚打完一架，他那头烫过的黑发乱蓬蓬地炸成了一团，半边脸上也挂了彩。

“刚刚是怎么回事？那都是什么人？”菲利普问道。

“这一带某个高校的不良集团，专挑家里有钱的小学生下手。”少年满脸鄙夷地朝先前混混组逃走的方向瞥了一眼。“而且盯上的都是些胆小的孩子，被抢了钱也不敢告诉家里人。那帮家伙自己也是未成年，没有人举报的话，警察最多只能把他们带回去辅导几天。这次碰见你和我，算是受害者运气比较好了。”

“原来如此。你的伤不要紧吗？”见他一副不明就里的样子，菲利普抬手指指自己的一侧嘴角。翔太郎用指尖碰了一下那片红肿出血的地方，登时疼得抽了口气，但下一秒还是故作潇洒地摆了摆手。

“小意思小意思，这叫‘男人的勋章’啦。”

这个回答果然太符合他的风格，菲利普忍不住噗嗤了一声。少年不满地皱皱眉，像是想要提出抗议，结果不知为何中途又改变了主意。

“说来我怎么觉得…呃，你是不是这几天来办公演的剧团里的人？”

“……什么？”

“别看我这个样子，这座城市可是我的庭院，每天都在到处走动，你这身打扮倒还真是第一次见到。”满脸困惑地歪着头，他用手抵着下巴，上上下下地把菲利普打量了一番。“Wind Scale这家店我很熟的，不记得有过这种式样啊。看起来挺有意思，是舞台上用的服装么？”

“…不是的。”

低头看看自己的装束，菲利普感觉有点哭笑不得。他身上穿的还是前一天早上换上的灰色条纹衫和深红色长马甲，两件都曾是Wind Scale的限量品，算起来还是在他对着装的喜好毫无概念的时期翔太郎自作主张买给他的。很久以后他才知道这种带兜帽的长马甲其实是女装的款式，去问翔太郎时被对方用一句满不在乎的“有什么不好，不是挺适合你嘛”单方面地终止了话题。实际上不仅如此，那态度似乎还像是对自己的眼光颇为中意。如今衣服已经穿到半旧，可对于现下的时代而言大概还是过于前卫了些。

“嘛啊，倒不是说不好看啦。总之…咳，确实挺适合你的。”

或许是他的默不作声让对方留意到了自己的失礼，赶忙咳嗽一声补上这么一句，说完又有点脸红，眼神开始四处躲闪，不好意思地用手指蹭蹭自己的鼻尖，转回身快步走向巷口。菲利普犹豫了几秒，还是跟在后面一起出了巷子，正在苦恼着下一步的行动，领先他几步的少年突然停了下来。

“啊！刚才的委托人。”

他自言自语般地小声说道。顺着他视线的方向，菲利普看到一个身着褐色西装、手里拿着一顶同色绅士帽的魁梧男人正仰头站在海鸥台球场的招牌下面，似是被上方的什么东西吸引了注意。不过很快他就收回了目光，将手中的帽子戴好，不紧不慢地沿着事务所门前的步道走到下一个十字路口，转过弯消失在街角。

“那位是侦探事务所的委托人？”菲利普略微有点好奇。

“嗯。下午过来找过大叔，好像是要托他找人。”

说完他重新迈开了脚步。这一次菲利普没有迟疑，上前走到他的右侧。两人第一次并肩而行，由于身高的差异，步伐长度完全不一致，但节奏和速度却意外地契合。于是尽管翔太郎比自己足足矮了一头这点多少有些微妙，菲利普还是觉得很是舒适自然，以及——直觉告诉他，身旁的少年怕是也有同感。

“‘大叔’——是那间事务所的人吗？你们认识？”

故意装成一无所知的样子随口问道，效果却明显得惊人。少年茶褐色的眼睛刷地亮了起来，像个普通的追星族听到钟爱的偶像的名字，兴奋得连走路姿势都变了。他兴奋地挥着手，一开口就眉飞色舞，几乎是调动了浑身的力量在展示自己对那个人的无限崇拜。

“当然了！大叔，哦，应该称作鸣海庄吉先生——绝对是我见过的最厉害的人！风都第一的名侦探！我跟你讲，天下就没有他解决不了的事件！真的是又能干又帅气…啊，那家鸣海侦探事务所就是他一手创办下来的，好多好多的人都来请他帮忙做调查。”

他把挎包向上提了提，挺直了腰背。

“还有，他是我的目标。”

“目标？”

“嗯。我要拜大叔为师，然后做个和他一样厉害的硬汉侦探。”

“你还是初中生吧？”

“……下个月就要上高中了。”

像是被戳到了什么痛处，少年皱起脸来略没好气地答道。啊，对了，菲利普心想。翔太郎的身高似乎是在升入高中以后才开始快速增长，眼下这个问题说不定正是他的逆鳞。

“唔，于是说，你今天也去过事务所了？”

他本来是想借这个话题扭转一下气氛，没想到对方的表情变得越发尴尬，眼神又开始朝四下乱瞟，过了半晌才讪讪地挠了挠头，答了句“这个么，去过倒是去过”就不再出声了。

如此一来菲利普大致上也猜出了事情的经过——多半是缠着鸣海庄吉求师被拒，继续央告的时候又碰到委托人上门，跟着就被赶出来了吧。类似的情形此前一定发生过不少次，以后也将继续重复，直到他念完高中、正式进入事务所的那天为止。

“比起这个来，”少年朝他一扬下巴，“你又是怎么回事？……啊！难不成也是有事来请大叔调查的？！”

“不，我只是路过。”菲利普摇摇头。

“住处在这附近？”

“……”依然只能摇头。“是在风都，但离这里非常远。大概。”

“喂，别告诉我是离家出走。”

“就算…是吧。”虽说不是出于自己的本意，他在心里补充道。

“哈，那你的胆量还真是不小，”少年扭头看了他一眼。“刚刚警察来的时候居然那么心平气和。万一给他们发现，可是一样要被带回警署去接受辅导的啊。”

“……”

看来即便是在初中生翔太郎的眼里，自己也还是个孩子。菲利普悄悄地叹了口气。接受若菜的身体重新回到地面上已经是一年前的事了，单就身高而言他和翔太郎根本不相上下，只是单薄的肩背和一张娃娃脸始终不见改变，总叫人觉得不大可靠。不过在当前的状况下也的确没办法自证身份，因此从某种意义上而言，这句吐槽倒真是戳到了重点。

对上他的目光，菲利普苦笑了一下，承认自己在这个少年面前想要不坦率实在很困难。

“说实话，都还没有心思去考虑这些呢。”

“听上去像是遇到了不小的麻烦啊。”

“嗯。”

“不能找人帮忙么？”

“我想不行。”他垂下头看了看自己的脚下，随即把目光投向了远处路旁的风标。“首先是无法解释得清，许多事情我也很想知道为什么。其次，即便能够解释，恐怕也不会有人相信。”

这句话让交谈一时陷入了僵局，双方不约而同地沉默了下来。少年没有继续追问，静静地看了他一阵，长长地舒了口气。

“啊，算了。”他这样说道。刚好这时来到了一处路口，等待着交通灯变绿的同时，少年看了一眼腕上的手表，跟着拍拍自己的肚子。

“打了一架消耗了不少体力呢。呐，接下来要是还没有计划的话，一起去吃风面怎么样？老板的手艺很棒哦。”

被他一提，菲利普才发觉自己也早已是饥肠辘辘，继而想起前一天只顾检索根本就忘记了吃晚饭，今早迷迷糊糊睡着前也没来得及进食。一方面身体正急需卡路里的补充，另一方面风面本身也足以构成巨大的诱惑，无论从生理上还是精神上他都没有理由拒绝对方的邀请，只除了一个问题——一个他平时甚少关心，眼下却不容忽视的现实问题。

“喂喂，不会是连钱也没有带吧？！”

“……”

到底是翔太郎，直觉真是敏锐啊。偷偷地在心里感叹着，菲利普老实地点了下头。

“唉，败给你了。”揉着自己的眉心，少年无奈地塌下肩膀，操着对他来说十分眼熟的装模作样的劲头比划了一个手势。

“好了，走吧，我请客。反正饿着肚子什么主意也想不出来，还是先吃饱再去操心那些复杂的事情吧。”

广场上的风面摊和十一年后没什么两样，只除了老板年轻了不少，身材也还没有发福以外。两个人并排坐在两张圆凳上，抱着两碗热气腾腾、汤鲜码足的招牌拉面吃得不亦乐乎。因为是熟人的缘故，翔太郎知道自己免不了会被问到脸上的伤，索性边吃边和老板聊起了打架的经过。

“能进那家补习班的孩子家境都不会太差。那几个家伙，肯定是瞄准了下课的时间。”不屑地抽抽鼻子，他顺手夹起一筷子笋干丢进嘴里。由于咀嚼时还是会牵动嘴角的伤口，所以他不时地皱起眉头发出轻微的唏嘘声。“嘁，连同年龄的都不敢碰，就知道欺负小学生，算什么本事。”

“唉，学校老师就算了，家长们怎么也不管一管呢。”老板叹了口气。虽然年轻了十一岁，他的性格也没有比日后更加开朗，讲起话来速度很慢。“再怎么没时间，也不该任由着自家孩子在外面做这种事情吧？”

“嗯。不过我觉得说到底还是他们自己的问题。叛逆期什么的全是借口，其实就是不懂事而已。”

“也是。大人们辛辛苦苦地工作养家，还不是为了让孩子们生活得更好一些。都那么大了，还不知道体谅家人，真是造孽。”

“明明有家人在身边就已经够幸运了。”小声咕哝了一句，翔太郎率先结束了战斗。捧起碗来一口气把剩下的汤全部喝干，意犹未尽地打了个饱嗝，两手夹着筷子说了句“我吃饱了”。对面的老板笑容满面地回了一声“谢谢光顾”，伸手收走了他的碗。

“不过，小翔你也不要太逞强了。”他继续说道，朴实的脸上写满了发自内心的关切。“要注意安全，遇到这种事记得去找警察，不要一个人和他们争执，哪？”

“放心，我不会有事的。”翔太郎大咧咧地说。“要是连那几个小杂鱼都应付不来，就不配做大叔的弟子了。”

“你又去侦探事务所给人家添麻烦啦？”开始清洗餐具的老板笑了起来，看来也是心里有数。被取笑的少年又有点脸红，不忿地“哼”了一声，握紧了两只拳头。

“看着吧。”他说。“我是不会放弃的。总有一天一定会让大叔承认我，把我收下。”

“加油咯。”老板向他点点头。

这时菲利普也吃完了自己碗里的面，按照翔太郎从前教给他的礼节，合掌说了句“谢谢招待”，然后同样得到了老板亲切的回礼。用他递过来的纸巾擦干净嘴角的汤汁，菲利普看着翔太郎从挎包里掏出钱夹付了两人的帐。

“说来，你想到什么了吗？”

“…现在的话还什么都……”

“别的先往后放一放。我的意思是，关于今晚的住处，你有没有什么打算？”

“……是啊，要去哪里呢……？”

茫然地自问着，他默默地起身将坐过的圆凳摆正。这座城市里属于他的容身之地原本就只有那唯一的一处，此刻却不是他的居所。真正血脉相连的家人早已亲手斩断和他的牵系，而注定以爱为绊的对象又只是初次相见，眼下他身无分文，除非露宿街头，否则还会有什么地方可以去呢？

“那个，要是不介意房间小一点、床窄一点的话，来我们那里怎样？”

做梦也不曾料想到翔太郎会这样说，菲利普震惊地张大了双眼。

“诶？”

“是家私立的儿童福利设施。和我住一个房间的家伙刚好有比赛去了横滨，所以多了张空床出来。”

“…可以吗？！”

“可以啊。管理人那里很好通融，回去之前和她打声招呼就不要紧了。啊，不过换洗衣服之类要自己准备，等一下我们去便利店里买。”

说着翔太郎把挎包甩起来重新搭在肩上，和风面摊老板挥手道别，又朝木然地僵立在他身后的菲利普打了个手势，接着便自顾自地朝着广场西面的出口前进了。

“…等等！”

总算回过神来，菲利普冲着他的后背大声喊道，向前追了几步，缩短了两人之间的距离。

“翔……太郎，”这个称呼还有些不太习惯，他顿了顿，继续问道。“为什么……？”

“我也不明白，”翔太郎背对着他耸了下肩膀。“不过听到你说有个和我同名的人之后，我也感觉和你好像有点似曾相识呢。”

“……”

菲利普无言地望着他。西下的斜阳描画出了少年不算宽阔的背部轮廓，将他的影子长长地铺在水泥砖地上。见他还是没有跟上来，他转回身咧开带伤的嘴唇，露出了一个比身后的晚霞更加灿烂的笑。

“嘛啊，不管怎么说，你肯定不是什么坏人。这点一看就知道啦。”


	6. 5

来到广场边上，翔太郎用公用电话亭里的投币电话打给管理人说明了情况。通话很快就结束了，他放好听筒，朝站在一旁等待的菲利普竖起大拇指。

“给你添麻烦了。”菲利普有点歉疚地说。

“一点小事别介意，”少年豁达地摆摆手。“都说了管理人很好通融啦。对了，一会别忘记提醒我买蛋黄酱，厨房没有存货了。”

在方砖铺成的步道上边走边聊，翔太郎告诉他，在高中毕业之前，原则上每个孩子的一日三餐都会由设施来提供，但近年来设施在财政方面始终比较拮据，孩子们也很体谅这一点，所以初中以上的大孩子都会主动依靠打工来自行承担这部分开销，就读的也多是附带有廉价午餐的学校。

“现在正放春假，大家都在努力存钱。我每天有两份零工，高中第一个学年的餐费早就存够了，还有不少剩余呢。”

可能是怕菲利普自责，翔太郎洋洋得意地拍了拍腋下的挎包，表示现下手头宽裕得很。他笑起来一向很有感染力，所以菲利普也不知不觉地被他带出了笑容，习惯性地抬手捋了下用夹子别住的头发。这时候太阳已经彻底落了山，街道两旁的路灯刚刚亮起，光线尚有些昏黑，于是他没有留意到身旁的少年注视着他的侧脸露出了微微惊愕的表情。

两人一起进了路旁的一家便利店。翔太郎首先从架子上拿了厨房需要的蛋黄酱，又选了果酱夹心面包和盒装牛奶当作第二天的早餐，接着转到日用品区，把单件包装的男士内衣丢进了篮子。

“盥洗用的东西倒是不需要，”他一边蹲下身比较毛巾的价格，一边自言自语地说着，“所以就只剩下……”

伸手拎出一条尺寸稍大的嫩黄色毛巾，少年满意地点点头，站起来走向零食区。菲利普尾随着他绕过几排货架拐进最里侧，看到他从架子顶层取下一袋五颜六色的水果软糖，不禁感到有点新奇。

根据他的印象，至少是在共同生活的几年当中，翔太郎从未对糖果点心表现出太多的兴趣，尽管他煮的咖啡总是无可救药地过甜。早餐的法式吐司——上面浇满蜂蜜和果酱的那种是菲利普的最爱——绝不会做两人份，据说是“有违冷硬派的作风”。只有一次，因为检索到“膨松剂”的项目菲利普试着做了可可戚风蛋糕，结果意外地得到了他的好评，不过那恐怕也有为照顾他的口味而刻意控制了糖分的原因在内。总之价钱便宜的果酱面包算是可以理解，但外面裹着一层糖霜、看上去就甜得过分的水果软糖就显得有些不可思议了。

“…怎么了？”见他目不转睛地盯着货架，少年像是产生了一点误解。“有什么想要的么？”

“啊，不是的。”菲利普连忙摆手，对方却豪爽地用手肘戳戳他的胳膊。“想要就说嘛，不用客气。”

“不，真的没有。”

说完这句他飞快地转身离开了那排货架。刚刚少年的口气像极了每次出门采购前向他征询意见的搭档，让他莫名地有点面上发热。好在这时的翔太郎嗓音还很稚嫩，作用力远不如日后那样强烈。

收银台前排着两三个准备结账的客人，菲利普索性出了店门站到门口的台阶上去等翔太郎。过了一阵后者拎着一只不大的袋子走了出来，到了他跟前，把手伸进袋子里面摸了摸，朝他一努下巴。

“手伸出来。”

“？”

菲利普不解地偏过头，一边顺从地递出右手。翔太郎抓住那只手翻过去让他掌心朝上，跟着把捏在自己手里的某样东西放了上去。少年的拳头移开时，菲利普看到自己的掌中躺着一粒包裹着银色锡纸、做成小星星形状的巧克力。

“店长给的赠品。”少年笑了笑。“我以前在这家店里打过工。你喜欢甜的东西吧？”

这倒是事实，虽然它显然是来自刚才的误会。菲利普沉吟了片刻，决定接受他的好意。

“嗯。谢谢。”

两人的目光在半空中短暂地交汇了几秒，翔太郎别过脸去答了一声“噢”，跟着也不等他，抬起脚就朝先前的方向急匆匆地走下去了。望着他的背影，菲利普悄悄地在心里叹了口气——初中生也好成年人也好，他始终弄不懂翔太郎情绪的临界点到底在什么位置，可这容易脸红的个性和欲盖弥彰的掩饰手段倒真是自小到大都没有一点变化。

举起手里那颗糖果凑到眼前，小巧的巧克力五角星在路灯下闪烁着银光，不用剥开也能够闻见一股香香甜甜的气味。菲利普小心翼翼地把它收进口袋，奔跑几步追上了前方的少年。

翔太郎寄住的儿童福利设施位于风都西区四丁目，是个比较僻静的路段，附近除了一座小公园就是几片零星的老式住宅，过往的车辆比事务所所在的风花町要稀少很多。设施规模不大，总共只有一栋三层的木结构楼房连同门前的一小片庭院，院子边上围了一排半人高漆成白色的木栅栏，内侧紧贴着栅栏底部摆着一圈种有小雏菊一类的花草、插有五颜六色小风车的塑料花盆。栅栏门上挂着块小木牌，牌子上“风之花保育园”几个字已经有些褪色，旁边的木棚里停放着几辆型号不一的自行车。院内拉了几条晾晒洗涤物用的长绳，翔太郎推开门时，恰好有个女孩正挎着洗衣篮在往上面晾衣服。

“小翔！你回来啦！”看到他进来，她中断了自己的作业，从一排湿漉漉的衣物中间朝他挥了挥手。女孩看上去也只有十四五岁的光景，体形纤瘦，身上穿着朴素的白色T恤和牛仔长裤，剪了头爽利的短发，个子比翔太郎还要高上一些。两个人走到跟前，就见她那双让人印象深刻的大眼睛闪了闪，神情中明显带着几分好奇。不是针对翔太郎脸上的伤，而是对他身后的菲利普。

“哟，香织，辛苦了。”翔太郎招呼道，见她的视线始终停在菲利普身上，他伸手拍拍后者的肩膀，主动做了介绍。“这位是我朋友，出了点事回不去，今晚住我房间。”

“啊，欢迎。”名叫香织的女孩笑着，落落大方地行了个礼。菲利普赶忙躬身回应，而翔太郎像是突然想起来似的，从购物袋里翻出那包软糖，放进了她挎着的洗衣篮。

“土产。”他说道。“等一下分给小健他们吧。”

听到这个名字，女孩眼中闪过了一丝阴郁的神色，不过很快又恢复了明朗的笑容。“嗯！谢啦小翔。”

翔太郎没有作答，背过身走向楼门，一边竖起两根手指摆了个“不必客气”的手势。

进入玄关，翔太郎把菲利普的软靴和自己的运动鞋一起收进鞋柜，带着他来到一楼的厨房兼餐室。这是个不大的套间，和走廊隔着一扇带有雕花玻璃格子的拉门。外侧是供人用餐的小厅房，摆放着两张木制长桌和数把方形高脚凳，里侧则是烹饪区。眼下早过了晚餐时间，厅房里空无一人。翔太郎随手将挎包和购物袋放在一张桌子上，叫菲利普先坐下等他，自己拿着买回的蛋黄酱走进了里间。

“刚才的糖，是买给那个名叫小健的孩子的吗？”菲利普撑着手肘，看着少年把瓶子收进冰箱里，顺带整理了一下里面存放的食材。

“嗯。那孩子还小，又刚来不多久，还没能适应这里的环境。”翔太郎答道，关好冰箱门，从旁边的储物柜里取出一只白色瓷杯，拿到龙头下面冲洗了一番。“另外，那种糖在这里很受欢迎的，大家都很喜欢。呐，咖啡可以么？虽然只有速溶的。汽水和乌龙茶倒是也有。”

他朝菲利普晃晃手里的杯子。菲利普思考了片刻，选择了咖啡。

“我想也是。”翔太郎咧嘴一笑，从橱柜下面拎出了烧水壶。

等待水烧开的间隙，菲利普忍不住朝四周打量起来。这栋房子已经相当陈旧，从涂层剥落的情况和墙壁上遍布的凹痕都不难判断出这一点。两人方才经过楼道时脚下的地板发出了响亮的吱呀声，家具和摆设也多是些斑驳褪色的老货，一看就知道是被其他人家淘汰掉的东西。尽管如此，房间里的各处包括边边角角都经过了一丝不苟的清扫，头顶的吊灯泛黄的伞形灯罩也擦得明净透亮。烹饪间在冰箱、橱柜、灶台、洗碗池和储物架的填埋下显得有些拥挤，但所有物品都码放得整整齐齐、毫不凌乱。餐厅的墙壁上挂着几幅简单装帧过的水彩画，两张长桌的中央各摆着一只小小的玻璃花瓶，里面插着粉红色与黄色的切花。

“这里的东西大部分都是别人捐赠来的，”翔太郎抱着手臂靠在餐室与烹饪间交界的冰箱上。“还有一些是大家自己动手制作以及打工的场所赠送的，比如那几张画和桌上的花。”

“花？”

“嗯。香织——刚才我们在院子里见过的，她固定在一家花店打工已经两年了。那边的店长人很好，因为店里经常有些品相不够好的切花要被预先处理掉，在知道这家设施以后，他每次都准许她从里面挑些新鲜的带回来，所以我们这里总是摆着花。”

“真的很好啊。”

“不止是这样，每年情人节过后还会把卖剩下的袖珍盆花送给我们，有空的时候还会过来教大家怎样种植。香织很是崇拜他，打算高中毕业就去那边正式工作。”

“和翔太郎是一样的呢。”

“嗯？啊，都有自己的目标这一点确实是的。不过香织的梦想是有朝一日开一家自己的花店，我只要能做大叔的搭档就够啦。”

说完他闭上了眼睛，脸上开始浮现出飘飘然的陶醉表情。啊，陷入妄想了，菲利普有点无奈地想，正犹豫着要不要出声打断，一旁灶台上的水壶抢先一步发出了尖锐的鸣哨声响。翔太郎全身一震，如梦方醒似地惊跳起来，上去关掉灶火，把壶拎到操作台前。稍倾，一股热腾腾搀杂着香料味道的微苦气息便充斥了整个餐厅。

“给。”手里端着一黑一白两只瓷杯走出来，翔太郎把白色的一只放在菲利普面前，自己抱着另一只坐到他对面。刚刚冲泡好的咖啡蒸腾着乳白色的水气，菲利普小心地捧起来吹了几下，轻轻啜了一小口。很甜，咖啡本身的味道却很淡，远没有平日里喝的那样醇美。想来这里应该没有咖啡壶一类的器具，翔太郎也是进了事务所才学会如何用烘焙豆来煮咖啡。

针对翔太郎的检索只在Begin's Night之后尝试过一次，接着就被对方下了禁令。想要了解我，就用你的眼睛好好地看着我本人——那时他这样说。对此菲利普曾经非常不以为然，认为比起利用无所不知的地球图书馆，他的要求实在是种事倍功半、极其浪费效率的做法。而现在他明白了。世间万物在数据库中留下的资料是摒除一切温度和色彩以后最中立和客观的事实，它们绝无半点虚假，却并非真相的全部。譬如他通过检索已经知道翔太郎在一间名叫风之花的保育园里长大，但却从未想过这座设施并非只是一栋经年的建筑和一些用旧的老家具，这里处处渗透着管理者和寄宿者的感情，不仅是双方共同的栖身之所，更是承载着他们的时间、梦想和命运。如同侦探事务所之于他自己，这个地方对于翔太郎的意义想必也远远地超过了书中所记载的寥寥几笔。

这世上存在着太多客观事实以外的东西需要依靠感官的体验和心的感受来获得认知，唯有将它们同理性的事实相互融合，才得以窥见事物真实的面貌。人不是机器，正是由于拥有着探索和理解那些隐藏在事实背后的真相的能力，才有了活着的意义。

“嗯？怎么了？”沉思中的菲利普没有意识到自己一直在看着翔太郎出神，于是对面的少年诧异地摸了摸自己的脸。“我脸上有什么东西么？”

“有伤。”菲利普笑笑，带着点揶揄地答道。

“这点小伤等下找块OK绷贴上就好了，你就不要担心啦。”翔太郎呷了一口咖啡。这时从门口的方向传来“砰砰”两声，有人在敲拉门上的玻璃格子。接下来没等翔太郎说话，拉门就被拉开了一道缝隙，外面的人将头和半个肩膀探进来，朝翔太郎一招手。

“哟！”

菲利普偏头望去。只见是个高中生模样的少年，站在门口斜靠着拉门，头发理成一根根竖起在头顶的样式，身上披着件亮黄色的运动夹克，看上去精神抖擞，颇有朝气。他的目光从两人身上交替着扫过，跟着用手一指菲利普。“女朋友？”

“是朋友。”翔太郎嘴角抽搐了一下，特别加重了语气。“而且是男的。你这家伙的眼睛是不是给篮球砸坏了？赶紧去看医生吧。”

“你才是，瞧那张惨兮兮的脸。”面对翔太郎的挖苦，门口的少年吐出舌头扮了个鬼脸，大咧咧地直起身，搔了搔湿漉漉的黑发。“什么嘛，男的啊。头上别着发夹，我还以为你肯定又跑去当吃力不讨好的护花使者了呢。”

“少废话，你到底有事没有？”这次轮到翔太郎的半边脸颊开始抽动了。

“有事，有事。”见他真的不耐烦起来，对方总算收敛起玩笑的态度，表情严正地说道。“管理人叫我帮你带个话，她和明美小姐今晚要和上次那家公司的社长洽谈资助的事，可能很晚才会回来，所以你的同伴就交给你自己来照顾了。不要紧吧？”

“噢，那就明天再去打招呼吧。”翔太郎点点头。“就这些？”

“就这些。”说完他又朝菲利普投去饶有兴味的眼神，惹得翔太郎直皱眉。“…好了我不碍事了，你们慢慢聊。回见啦。”

他摆摆手，合上了拉门。

“…关系很好呢。”望着他的身影消失在门的另一侧，菲利普喃喃地说道。

“哈？你说那家伙？”翔太郎摇晃着自己的杯子。“哦，好歹是这里的伙伴。虽说看上去粗神经又不懂规矩，为人倒是还算可靠。

说完他仰起头一口气喝干剩下的咖啡，放下杯子鼓起了双颊。这副闹别扭的样子让菲利普不由得想起日后的他和真仓刑警，又一次险些笑出声音。现在的翔太郎比起成年后显然要坦率得多，可还是不妨碍把身边的伙伴变成损友。大概这也是人与人之间一种奇妙的缘分吧。

不过不知道是不是因为被同伴寻了开心的缘故，自从运动少年离开以后，菲利普就觉得翔太郎的神情变得有些微妙，但他决定不去主动触及，只管小口小口地喝着自己的咖啡。过了一阵，翔太郎带着几分欲言又止的犹豫开口说道。

“那个，提前声明一句，我可不是随便什么人都会带回来住的。”

“嗯，我知道。”

“所以说，有点奇怪啊。”他把两只手交叉在一起撑在脑后，皱着眉望向天花板。“搞不懂是怎么回事，反正就是觉得……和你好像已经很熟了似的，有种特别轻松愉快的感觉。”

“我知道的啊。”菲利普说着，嘴角自然地向上扬起了一个弧度。“因为我也一样。”


	7. 6

翔太郎的房间在二层的拐角处，窗子正对着道路另一侧的儿童公园。不过十几平米的室内被一张双层木床、一只带有抽屉的双开门衣柜、一张书桌外加两把木制靠背椅塞得满满当当。床前地板上铺着一块棕色的长毛绒毯，床下藏着两只收纳杂物用的纸箱，书桌摆放在挂着蓝色布帘的窗前，上面有一盏台灯和一只笔筒，灯下散乱地摊着几本教科书。菲利普坐在书桌前的椅子上，看着翔太郎在一旁进进出出地帮他准备拖鞋和换穿的衣服，给他今晚要睡的床更换干净的被单，心里默默地叹息了一声。  
之前在楼下少年准备收走他的杯子拿去冲洗的时候他拒绝了。和翔太郎一起生活了三年多，除了基于兴趣进行的一些实验以外他极少沾手家事，常做的不过就是洗刷一下杯具这种程度的事情而已。然而即便是在平日里一贯都把对方的照顾当作理所当然般地接受——当然这其中也有半吊子侦探自己的原因，眼下面对比自己更加年少的翔太郎，这一点多少还是让他产生了几分罪恶感。回去以后也许是该学学做家事了，他想道，作为人生的搭档和伴侣，总有一天翔太郎也会需要他的照顾。跟着他苦笑了一下，姑且不提“怎样”或是“何时”，首要的问题是，他还能够回去吗？  
这个想法带来了一阵冰冷的恐慌，顿时把他的思绪搅成一团混乱，用手指按住额头竭力驱散头脑中那些消极的想法，他听见翔太郎在背后说道。  
“盥洗用具在这里。”  
强自打起精神，菲利普接过他递过来的一只椭圆形的透明塑料筒，里面塞着一套便携式的小发梳和牙具。  
“路上那家店以前清仓处理时花很便宜的价钱买回来的旅行装，”少年笑了笑。“其实想想的话也不大可能离开风都去旅行，现在总算是派上用场啦。”  
说着他从门后的挂钩上摘下毛巾搭在脖子上，招呼菲利普去洗澡。  
“诶？你也一起吗？”  
“这里每层只有一间浴室，是大家共用的。”翔太郎解释道。“所以在使用时段上有些限制。如果一个一个地去泡澡，最后负责刷洗浴缸的人就会赶不上熄灯时间了。”  
看来他平时也是和室友搭伴的。菲利普点了点头。以往出于各种原因和翔太郎一同入浴的情况并不少见，他对此倒也没有什么抵触。  
二层的浴室位于楼层的中央位置，和翔太郎的房间隔着几间寝室，相邻的两侧分别是盥洗室和公用洗手间。浴室门上挂了一块风车形状的小木牌，两面分别被涂成不同的颜色，用来表示空闲和在用。两人在盥洗室刷过牙，木牌刚好被翻到了绿色“空闲”的一面。  
和餐厅一样，浴室也是内外两层的构造，外间的更衣室墙上安装着几只挂钩，下面摆了条摆放衣物用的长凳。菲利普背对着另一面墙上的镜子脱掉长马甲和条纹衫，少年在一旁啧啧地称赞他皮肤白皙，这让他突然想起了一个略微敏感的问题，慌忙侧过身上上下下地检查了一番，确认过没有什么奇怪的痕迹之后才松了口气。——还好和翔太郎的最后一次亲热已经是三天前的事了。  
所谓的羞耻心是直到最近一年才被菲利普习得的事物之一。长久以来被人当作制造盖亚记忆体的活体部件，他的身心成长极不协调，尤其是在“常识”的层面存在着严重的不足。虽然和翔太郎一起生活，认识了亚树子、照井龙和风都侦缉队等众多伙伴以后，类似于大阪城和章鱼烧这种程度的盲点已经大幅度减少，然而牵涉到感情和隐私，尤其是世间约定俗成的众多固有观念和道德禁忌，就不再像普通知识那样容易领会和接受的东西了。过去的他丝毫不会介意将欢爱的痕迹暴露在亚树子或是照井龙的眼前，认为既然他们已经清楚他和翔太郎之间的关系，也就没有什么必要再去刻意掩藏，为此不知挨了多少次亚树子的拖鞋教育，更是让翔太郎被连带追究了双倍的责任。倘若时间另一端的搭档有幸见到刚刚的一幕，说不定会感动得哭出来。  
互相替对方擦过背，站在喷头下冲干净满身的泡沫，两人相继迈进了浴缸。鉴于翔太郎眼下的身长，和菲利普面对面各占一端坐下倒也不算是非常困难，这点再次让菲利普品尝到了新鲜感。事务所的浴缸和这里的尺寸大致相当，但以往都只有和翔太郎坐到同一端才能把身体舒展开来，这样做时常会引发出一些悖离“洗澡”这一行为本来目的的事态，譬如从某一方有心无心的恶作剧中莫名其妙地发展到正题，再醒来时已是次日天亮却又完全不记得什么时候回到了床上等等。想到这里他的下腹部竟然不自觉地涌上一股熟悉的热流，慌忙拍打着自己的脸颊中止了回忆。  
对面的少年一脸享受地眯着眼睛背靠缸沿，屈起一条腿来有意无意地摇晃着膝盖，看样子只剩下没有哼起歌来了。见他用手掌拍脸，他懒洋洋地说道：“怎么啦？这就坐不住了？不行啊，要老老实实地数到一百。”  
“翔太郎真是喜欢泡澡呢。”  
“那当然了，日本人嘛。”  
这实在是典型的翔太郎做派，连说词都一模一样。菲利普别过脸去偷偷笑了笑，学着他的样子用手掌轻轻拨弄着添加了入浴剂的热水，注视着一片片波纹朝着对面扩散开去。  
“鸣海庄吉，”隔着一层氤氲的水雾，他望向少年被热气蒸腾得泛红的脸。“是个怎样的人？”  
“嗯？大叔吗？”  
似是没料到菲利普会在这种场合提起这个话题，翔太郎稍稍愣了一下，直起了身子。  
“唔…怎么说呢，”托着下颌思考了一阵，他最后这样说道。“简单说来的话，就是‘完美’吧。”  
“诶？”菲利普骤然张大了眼睛。虽然在心里做过各种各样的预设，但这个答案实在是超出了他的想象范围。  
“雷蒙德·钱德勒的小说，”对面的少年没有在意他的反应，继续说了下去。“读过吗？”  
菲利普点了点头。  
“还记得里面的主人公吧？冷静而且犀利的硬派侦探，不管遇到怎样危险的情况、多么强大的对手，绝对不会畏缩和妥协，意志力就像钢铁一样坚强，简直就是百里挑一的男子汉，对不对？”  
他再次点点头。  
“大叔就是那样的人。”  
以不容置疑的口气认真地总结道，少年低头看向自己的手。  
“老实说，在遇见大叔之前，我根本不知道自己这辈子想要做些什么。”“……”  
“像我这样一没有亲属，二没有财产，脑筋说不上好用，又不具备什么专长的人，唯一自信不会输给别人的大概只有对这座城市的喜爱了吧。可就算我想为它出力做点什么，也完全不知道应该从哪里入手。每次想到自己的未来，就觉得像是在摸着黑找一件没有形状的东西，烦躁得没办法忍受。”  
拨开垂在额前的一缕头发，他有些羞涩地笑了。  
“所以遇见大叔的那天大概是我有生以来最感动的一天。世上居然真有这样厉害的人，而且还就在身边——让人觉得眼前的一切都亮了起来……就好像终于看到了自己活着的意义。”  
“…原来如此。”  
“所以从那时起我就决定了。我要做那个人的弟子，和他一起为城市里遇到困难的人们解决问题，守护他们的幸福。除此之外，我的人生没有其他的出路。”  
最后一句说得斩钉截铁，接下来没等菲利普开口，他又反问了一句。  
“你呢？”  
“嗯？”  
“有了确定的目标了吗？”  
“……”  
习惯性地用指尖碰触着下唇，菲利普垂下了眼帘。在他的记忆所能追溯到的范围里，平生第一次以自己的意愿作出的抉择——直到如今也依旧不曾动摇过的那项抉择，就是和翔太郎一起以战斗的方式偿还自己的罪责。即使到了全部的记忆体都被销毁的一天，他也还是会选择继续守护这座城市，以二人一体的侦探，翔太郎搭档的身份。假如去问他的搭档“希望他成为怎样的人”，得到的答案多半会是“只要做你自己就好”，因为心地善良的翔太郎始终都会接纳他的存在，哪怕是Begin's Night时的恶魔之子。  
可是，自小时候起便如此坚定地立志跟随鸣海庄吉脚步的翔太郎，在某个临近圣诞的夜晚却动摇了。那个被他们称作Begin's Night的夜晚夺走了他生命中最重要的光，他毕生憧憬的目标；他的信仰和和灵魂支柱随着鸣海庄吉的倒下而崩溃，那时的悲伤和痛苦或许用尽菲利普的一生也无法弥补。鸣海庄吉以性命为代价让他领悟到自己的罪责，而他的受害者中首当其冲的一位实际上正是翔太郎本人。既然如此，面对着此刻的翔太郎，他还能够心安理得地说出“我只想做你的搭档”么？  
“…不知道呢。”最后，抱着苦涩的心思，菲利普这样答道。  
“没关系。”少年朝他调皮地挤了下眼睛。“时机成熟的时候就会有答案的。一定。”

或许是谈话进行得有些滞重，泡澡的时间也不知不觉地拖得久了些，勉强赶在彼此开始出现胸闷的征兆前离开了浴室，两人回到房间里，菲利普催促着翔太郎借来设施里的急救箱，帮他处理了脸上的伤口。于是翔太郎顺着梯子爬上自己床位时嘴角上多了一枚OK绷，手里还攥着一只冷敷用的冰袋。床柱在他的动作下摇晃起来，发出了咯吱咯吱的响声。  
这种老式的双层木板床菲利普记得在检索“学校”时曾经读到过一小段内容，而真正见到实物则是在风都署的警员休息室里。眼下这张床的尺寸显然比成人用的更窄小也更陈旧一些，床垫和被褥都不够厚实，躺上去的感觉比事务所的床硬了许多。被单和枕头都是新换上的，也许是晒过的缘故，散发着一股独特的混合着洗涤剂的温暖味道。菲利普枕着手臂躺在上面，身上穿着翔太郎借给他的一件旧T恤。衣服对于矮个子的少年而言略大了一个码，却刚好合他的身。  
离规定的熄灯时间已经没有多久了，翔太郎索性关掉了房间里的吊灯，只留下他自己床头的一盏微型LED。从菲利普的角度看去，就像是一团朦胧的光晕被夹在床板和衣柜的缝隙之间，照得他的位置半明半暗。隔壁房间似乎还没有熄灯，透过薄薄的墙壁隐约有交谈和笑闹的声音传过来，反倒衬得这边更加安静。不过菲利普知道翔太郎还没有睡，有种强烈的直感告诉他少年正坐在床上思考着什么，于是他也默契地没有出声，耐心地等待着对方开口。  
“呐。明天——还是去一趟侦探事务所吧。”  
半晌过后，翔太郎这样说道。  
“……什么？”  
“虽然不知道你究竟遇到了怎样的麻烦，但我想大叔一定会有办法的。”  
“…我认为不大可能。”  
“是害怕讲出来他也不会相信，对吧？我倒觉得未必呢。”  
“为什么？”  
“因为这个地方原本就非同寻常。”  
“……‘非同寻常’？”  
“嗯。很多人，包括我自己在内，都曾经亲眼见过的。这个城市里的‘怪物’。”  
“……”  
“这种事如果讲给别处的人听，大概也不会有人相信。但确实是真的，我会遇见大叔也是出于这样的契机。两年之前，我亲眼见到他和怪物作战。”  
“两年前…。那是…怎样的怪物？”  
菲利普轻轻地问道，一面合上双眼，在脑海中勾勒出松井诚一郎端正的脸庞和他的Dopant狰狞可怖的面孔。  
“是蜘蛛，蜘蛛人。”翔太郎顿了顿，吞咽了一下口水，仿佛回忆起当时的场面还是感到心有余悸。“长着很长的手指，会吐白色的丝，他一出现，就会有成群的蜘蛛到处乱爬。那时候发生了好多起原因不明的自爆事件，引起了特别大的恐慌，到处都是奇怪的流言，越传越恐怖，以至于很多家长不准孩子外出，学校也停了一段时间的课，过了好一阵子才平静下来。”  
“真是难以置信…太可怕了。”  
“而且其实…这家保育园也收养了当时受害者的孩子。”  
“！”  
如同被一道闪电击中了胸口，菲利普惊跳般地坐了起来，抓着被单的双手开始不自觉地颤抖。  
“…是、是这样的吗……”  
“嗯。”少年用手拍了拍床沿。“睡在你现在睡的这张床上的家伙就是其中一个。出事的是他父亲，母亲因为惊吓过度，没过多久也去世了。他家里没有别的亲戚，所以警察就把他送到了这个地方。嘛啊，现在倒是变回个大大咧咧的乐天派了，早先那阵子可不是，每天都在夜里偷偷地哭，几个月之后才肯开口和我们讲话。  
“他们到底有多么痛苦，像我这样从小就呆在这里的人大概是想象不出的。不过即使无法想象，也还是能够从某种程度上理解他们的感受。——他们的幸福是在没有任何准备的情况下突然失去的，没有人知道为什么或是作出解释，甚至没有人能够为此承担责任；他们不明白自己究竟做错了什么，才让整个世界在眨眼之间全部消失了。不管换作是谁，恐怕都没有办法马上接受这种现实吧。”  
说到这里，他的言辞不自觉地开始变得激烈起来。  
“所以绝不能原谅。这个城市里的灾祸已经太多了，为这种事情流泪的人太多了。总有一天我要成为一个合格的侦探，就像大叔那样，和让城市哭泣的罪恶战斗到底。哪怕对手是怪物，我也要用这双手把他揪出来接受制裁。”  
“不，翔太郎，拜托你…已经够了…不要再说了……”  
被周身刺骨的寒意缠绕得几乎透不过气，菲利普抱着膝盖缩成一团，止不住地瑟瑟发抖。他把脸埋进被单里，艰难地从齿间挤出了这几个字。少年这才察觉出他的异样，“啊”了一声，赶忙挪动到床沿抓着栏杆从上面探下头来，慌慌张张地向他道歉。  
“对不起对不起！可恶，我怎么这么没神经…让你想到不愉快的事情了吧？真的很抱歉！”  
“…不是的。不是你的错，只是突然觉得有点不舒服，你不要在意。”  
菲利普勉强笑了笑，但少年还是很歉疚。  
“你心地太善良了。都怪我，一放松下来就口无遮拦，说话太欠考虑。”  
“……”  
“放心吧。现在他们在这里生活得很开心，管理人对每个人都很好，就算没有家人，身边也有很多好伙伴在互相支持着，大家都已经振作起来了。正因为过去的事情不能改变，从今往后才要让自己过得更好。”  
“嗯，你说得对。”  
“那个…呃…总之，今晚就先好好休息吧。明天早上我陪你一起去事务所，就当是试试看，哪？”  
“……好。”  
“晚安。”  
“晚安。”  
床铺摇晃了两下，翔太郎躺了回去，伸手关掉了床头灯。菲利普屏息静气，听见他在上层辗转了几次，随后安稳下来，过不多久就传来了平和而有规律的呼吸声。长舒了口气，菲利普也躺倒合上了双眼，只是睡意却迟迟不肯降临。  
翔太郎以前极少向他提起在这间设施里的生活，他也从未调查过其他寄住者的生平。即使曾经检索过，恐怕也不意味着遭到的冲击会比眼下更少，毕竟他从字里行间读到的事实无法与翔太郎的亲口断罪相提并论。翔太郎一向藏不住心事，情绪也永远大起大落，但这是Begin's Night之后第一次经由他自己的态度让菲利普感受到来自他本人的强烈谴责。虽然成为搭档以来他就再未计较过菲利普的那段经历，可是，这真的意味着他已经给予了宽恕吗？  
答案应该是肯定的。咎其罪而不恶其人，这是翔太郎继承自鸣海庄吉的处事原则。一切都已成为不可改变的过去，就像菲利普选择了赎罪，他也选择了现在和未来，选择了继续前行。  
于是，那个问题又再一次出现在了菲利普的面前。  
假如真的无法返回原来的时间，他该怎样做。  
答案似乎也很简单。在这个时间里继续活下去，仅此而已。尽管困难重重，但依然有机会从头开始，像这个城市里的无数普通人一样努力寻找自己的安身之地，想办法谋生。说不定可以拜托翔太郎帮忙申请留在这家设施，直到他能够自立。然后……  
不，不对。他断然中止了头脑中的设想。这个结论在认识上存在着本质性的错误。真正的命运之子此刻正在那座孤岛上毫无自觉地编织着罪恶，而自己——自己什么也不是。对于正确的时间，对于翔太郎、鸣海庄吉以及这座城市，现在的他——“菲利普·鸣海”是个违背常理的存在，是程序中需要被清除的漏洞，来自他的每一点接触都是在扰乱他人的记忆，在扭曲这个世界正常的时间进程。因此这家设施也好，侦探事务所也好，恰恰正是他必须想尽办法去回避的场所。理想的方式就是将自己的一切隐匿起来，不涉足任何事件，不与任何人产生交集，直至找到回去的办法，或是持续等待，直到十一年后的那个秋天，某个少年自事务所的车库里消失的一刻为止。  
若真是后者，又会怎样呢？构成他身体的数据能够让他在这十一年中始终维持着现在的样子么？如果不能，他又该如何去对翔太郎、对亚树子、对每个熟识的伙伴解释发生在他身上的异变呢？说到底没有了Xtreme，他能够像故事中的鲁滨逊那样，在与世隔绝的环境中一个人生存十一年之久么？  
啊，能做到的话，我就真的比翔太郎年长了呢。他苦笑着想道。这是一条几乎相当于不可能任务的道路，然而越思考便越让他觉得除此之外无路可行。身为这个城市的守护者，背负着尚未偿清的罪责，他没有资格提出更多的条件。  
于是今晚就是最后了。菲利普想着，视线穿过黑暗落在上方的床板上。虽然身下的床铺又窄又硬，房间也狭小拥挤，可还是温暖得让人无限留恋。用手臂抱住自己的身体，他想念起翔太郎的体温，想念起互道晚安以后落在额头上的轻吻，强忍着压下了冲到喉咙口的一声呜咽。  
翔太郎。他无声地呼唤着。  
八年后，你将和鸣海庄吉在那座孤岛上和真正的我相遇，然后走上与恶魔为伍的道路。经历无数次挫折考验，见证无数次善与恶的交锋，品尝无数次希望与绝望的更替，共同成长，共同跨越那些生死攸关的困境，从不断冲突到相互吸引，从履行责任到情不自禁，最终成为彼此不可或缺的半身。而我，则很可能需要设法撑过这漫长的十一年，生存在不为人知的黑暗当中，仅以回忆作为灵魂的支点，把重逢视作唯一的信仰，去对抗所有未知的孤独。  
滚烫的泪水不知不觉地从眼角溢了出来，他又想起了十一年后的翔太郎留给他的最后印象。刚从室外归来的青年身上沾染着风的味道，和半朦胧状态中的他说话时略显无奈却又无比温柔的语气，骨节突出的大手轻轻抚摩他的头发，将那只特别定制的名片夹放进他的手心。他发现自己已经不在那里了吗？还是由于时间错位的缘故，尚未察知到任何异常呢？  
对不起。我果然还是…很需要你。他紧闭着双眼，用谁也听不见的声音喃喃地自语道。  
你说过如果再一次失去我，你会彻底变成一个废人。但实际上无力承受分离的人，自始至终——都是我。


	8. 7

走廊外侧的脚步和话语声汇成一片忽远忽近的喧哗，连同窗外的清脆鸟鸣一起传入室内。菲利普缓缓地睁开双眼，视线聚焦在上方一根根并排的木板条上，花了些工夫才想起自己身在何处。揉着眼睛坐起身，他发现天色已然大亮，赶忙抓过枕边的腕表看了一眼——上午8点12分，正是平日里的早餐时间。

昨晚他在不知不觉当中睡了过去，可能是心事太过沉重的缘故，做了很不愉快的梦。梦的情节模糊暧昧，直到醒来心头仍然笼罩着一团浓重的阴云，惴惴地不得安生。坐在床沿上深吸一口气，他尽力将头脑清空，集中精力去回想地球图书馆里纯白的虚无空间。这样做多少可以为他带来几分安适感，算是种独有的自我调解手段。

睡在上层的翔太郎已然不知去向，床铺收拾得整整齐齐，像是一大早就出门去了。菲利普起身去拿搭在椅背上的衣服，看到书桌上摆着前一天两人从便利店买来的牛奶和果酱面包，包装盒下面压了张从记事本上撕下的纸条，翔太郎用他不甚工整的字迹给他留了言，大意是他要去打工，叫他起床后不要忘记吃早餐，以及，上午九点半在侦探事务所楼下会合。菲利普轻叹了一声，把字条放回原处，换上条纹衫和长马甲，出门到楼层里的公用盥洗室将自己打点停当。回到房间里他按照翔太郎的吩咐，坐在窗前默默地填饱了肚子。接下来趁着室内无人，他关好房门，鼓起勇气抱着试探的想法登入了地球图书馆。

令他振奋了一些的是，地球数据库似乎已经恢复了正常，但检索却依然不顺利，对于想要弄清楚的两件事——穿越时间的办法以及此刻发生在风都的异变，尽管更换了数次关键词，也还是未能准确地锁定答案，最后他只得悻悻地退出数据库，决定姑且先到之前那条商店街的附近去探访一下。

出门前他效仿着翔太郎的样子整理好了自己睡过的床铺，把那件穿了一夜的旧T恤也叠好放在枕头上，随即清理掉桌上的包装纸和留言条，检查了一遍口袋里的记忆体、Stag Phone，确定没有任何遗落后才迈步走向房门。指尖碰到门把的瞬间，他想起了翔太郎的教导，转回身朝着空无一人的室内深深地弯下腰，小声说了句“谢谢关照”。

穿过敞开的楼门走进挂满洗涤物的院落，几个和翔太郎年纪相仿的孩子正在劳作，或是用扫帚打扫地面，或是给栅栏边的花草浇水整枝。菲利普从旁边经过时他们纷纷向他问候早安，脸上洋溢着纯粹的友善和热情。他也微笑着一一作出回应，暗地里祈望他们能够尽早忘记这一幕。来到门口时他留意到木棚里的自行车少了一辆，猜想是有人骑出去用了，随后在栅栏门关闭的一刻回头望了一眼，将那座老旧的三层建筑完完整整地刻进了脑海。

今后极有可能不会再见到翔太郎——少年时代的翔太郎了。沿着昨晚走过的街路独自向前，菲利普发现自己即使清楚眼下该做什么，却还是在为未能好好同他道别而感到满心失落。正如翔太郎说的那样，在这不到一天的时间里，两人都不曾产生初次见面的距离感，反而像是多年的旧识一样推心置腹、坦诚相处，并且直到这时他才意识到，翔太郎甚至根本没有问过他的名字。

还是那样容易轻信别人呢。菲利普想道，苦笑着摇摇头。对于这份信赖，自己的失约和不告而别无疑是又一次严重的背叛。不难想象翔太郎发现以后失望的表情，也许还会徒劳地试图去寻找他。但是，这应该不会持续太久。城市如此广阔，自己又是如此渺小，很快翔太郎就会忘记他，忘记这段短暂的邂逅。至少他希望会是如此。

循着记忆穿过几片街区，菲利普始终有些魂不守舍，走到路口一座建筑的拐角时完全忘记了放慢脚步专心看路，结果对面恰好有人推着辆自行车走出来，差一点被他迎面撞上。结果两个人同时发出一声惊叫，各自朝后退了半步，所幸都没有摔倒，只有那辆自行车失去了控制，前轮蹭到菲利普的裤子上，留下了一道灰色的污痕。

“哎呀——抱歉抱歉，”对方连连赔礼，手忙脚乱地把车子扶正。“弄脏你衣服了吧？真是不好意思啊。”

“不要紧的，是我太不小心了。”弯下身拍打着裤脚，菲利普有些尴尬地嚅嗫着，突然意识到对方的声音听上去莫名地熟悉。抬头一看，他不禁为自己的运气暗自唏嘘了一声。“…刃野刑警？！”

“…嗯？”身着蓝色制服，头顶上戴着同色大檐帽的巡查也愣了一下。“呃，我是刃野没错。请问你是…？”

“我…那个…我是……翔太郎的伙伴。”这是菲利普能够想到的唯一解释。刃野“啊”地露出了恍然的表情，脸色马上变得柔和下来，注视他的眼神里也写满了同情。

“这么说你也是风之花的孩子咯？以前没怎么见过呢。”

菲利普迟疑了几秒，默默地点了下头。被翔太郎评价为擅长受骗的老好人刑警果然一副深信不疑的样子，用手拍了拍他的肩膀。

“对了。”收回那只手，他又拍打了一下自行车的车座。“你知道那个家伙今天早上要去哪里吗？”

“诶？”菲利普瞪大了眼睛。“翔太郎么？”

“是啊。”刃野说着朝身后一摆下巴。“据我所知那家伙早上有份替人送报纸的活，按道理说现在这个点上早该回去了才对。可刚才路过浅川家甜品店的时候看见那家伙的自行车居然还停在门口，报纸好像也没送完，挺奇怪的啊。”

是很奇怪，菲利普不自觉地皱起了眉头。翔太郎的确是打算和他一起去侦探事务所见鸣海庄吉，可是在此之前他相信少年一定先会把手头的工作处理妥当。虽然平日里也会为不合心意的工作内容诸多抱怨，可那个善良正直的年轻人始终都不是做事不负责任的类型。“…那家店在什么位置？”

“就在前面。哪，过了第二个路口左转，往前走几步就是。”刃野侧过身去示意给他看。“问过店里的人，说是打了招呼请他们帮忙看管车子，然后就一直没见回来。”见到菲利普的表情阴沉了下来，他停顿几秒又补充了一句。“嘛啊，这一带不是什么偏僻的路段，不少店铺也是一早就在准备开门做生意，如果出了什么事的话大家都会知道的。刚刚也和别的巡逻警员通过话，没发现什么异常的情况，兴许只是开小差耽搁了吧。”

真的是这样吗？菲利普的眉头皱得更紧了。迄今为止的大半生都在从事盖亚记忆体的研究实验，又和超常犯罪打了无数次交道，这样的安抚非但没有效果，反而越发加重了他心头的疑虑。回想起早上醒来时那种沉甸甸的压迫感，一股不祥的预感迅速升起，他用力地握住了自己的双拳。

“喂，孩子，你没事吧？”

手臂被轻拍了两下，菲利普猛地抬起头，对面的刑警正一脸关切地看着他。“我说，你脸色不太好啊。翔太郎那家伙……喂！”

话还没有说完，菲利普已经闪身越过他和他的自行车，飞快地冲向了适才他指点过的方位。刃野在他背后徒劳地喊了几声，被他彻底地当作了耳边风。

来到浅川家的KEYUKA CAFE&SWEETS门口，他马上认出了刃野提到的那辆车。前一晚他在保育园的木棚里也见过它，车身上的银灰色油漆已然有了不少处剥落，但仍被爱护它的主人擦得一尘不染，车座的高度刚好适合翔太郎的身长。此刻它像是被人遗忘了一般孤零零地停在门阶旁边，后轮上着锁，车筐里塞着一叠崭新的晨报。调整了一下略微急促的呼吸，菲利普迅速观察了一下周边的环境，发现确实如刃野所说，这一带集中了许多中小型的商铺，相当一部分都已经早早地开始了营业。于是他沿着这条不长的街道穿行了一个来回，一切平静如常，只是没有翔太郎的踪迹。他不在任何一家店铺里，也不曾回来取他的自行车。

那么，他去了哪里？

站在十字路口朝另外三条街路环视了一遍，菲利普抬起手腕看了看时间，仰起头平定了一下急促的心跳，朝浅川店门前那辆车子瞥去最后一眼，尔后朝着侦探事务所的方向毅然迈开了脚步。

这一刻所有的计划和顾忌都被他丢到了一旁，脑海中只剩下一个念头——但愿自己是错的，但愿事实能够证明这一点。一路上他边走边停，不断地向周遭的岔道口和街巷里面张望，唯恐错过一个与少年近似的身影。汗水浸湿了他的额头，他却感觉身体的中心犹如冰冻一般寒冷。不久他望见了台球室屋顶上的海鸥风标，忍不住奔跑起来几步冲到楼下，边喘息边朝四面环顾。街路上人来人往，除了他自己以外,没有人在这片屋檐下驻足，那辆黑色的机车依然停在原地，可就是见不到翔太郎的影子。

俯身抓住胸口，菲利普觉得自己的呼吸声听上去好似阵阵刺耳的雷鸣。重新确认了一遍时间，他直起腰做了几次深呼吸，才发觉自己脸上满是湿漉漉的汗水，还有不知何时从眼眶里溢出来的眼泪。真没出息，他自嘲地想道。说不定这是他有生以来少有的几次完全无法控制自己的情绪，源于恐惧的不安感彻底压制了他的理性，甚至比起两年前面临最严峻的危机时都有过之而无不及。稍顷，他意识到了真正的原由。

他并非是到了这一刻才开始感到焦虑不安，而是自从进入这个时间，准确地说是在电车当中发现Stag Phone无法使用的一刻起，这股隐约的负面情绪就如同一股黑色的暗流般潜藏在他的心底，悄悄地聚积着力量。归根到底，还是因为翔太郎的缘故。

在那个开始的夜晚——Begin's Night，他和翔太郎之间经由Double Driver生成了一种超越物质和空间的羁绊。随着时间的推进，这种羁绊日渐稳固，纵使是肉体消灭也不曾令它消失。可现在它却被斩断了，彻底地斩断了。这里不是他们的时代，他甚至无法借助口袋里的通讯工具来对它进行人为的修复。除非面对面地相见，他无法确知对方的安否，正是这一点让他品尝到了前所未有的恐慌。

如果他的腕表没有再次出现故障，那么眼下是上午九点四十分，对于和翔太郎的约定而言已经迟到了十分钟。为此他来不及等待自己恢复冷静，也顾不上形象是否狼狈，一面用袖口胡乱抹着脸颊，一面穿过那扇装有玻璃的合金门，三步并作两步地迈上了楼梯。来到事务所的门前他匆匆地敲了两下，在听到“请进”之前就哗地推开它，一脚跨了进去。

“翔太郎……！！”

他大声喊道，同时用目光急切地搜寻着矮他一个头的少年。几秒种后，最后的一点希冀便被接踵而至的寂静无情地击碎了。房间里除了他和里间书桌边上端坐的主人以外再无他人，自然不可能得到来自翔太郎的回应。于是他僵在了原地，近乎绝望的失落让他的大脑再度陷入茫然无措的空白状态，呆怔怔地站在门阶上动弹不得。

事务所的主人从靠背椅上站起了身，没有直接走向他，而是进了墙壁对侧的简易厨房。不大的工夫他从里面出来，手里多了一只白色的马克杯。

当他出现在视野中时，菲利普几乎屏住了呼吸。鸣海庄吉的样子和他印象里几乎没有什么分别，身材高大挺拔，五官线条如刀削一般棱角分明。他的双眼细长锐利，嘴角稍向下垂，表情中隐隐散发出一股刚毅威严的气度，一举一动却又无比潇洒从容，充满了难以言喻的亲和力。这就是翔太郎的恩师，集强悍与温柔于一身的假面骑士Skull。由于是在室内，他没有戴帽子，也没有穿外套，贴身的黑色衬衫、白色马甲和西装裤全部烫得笔挺，搭配了一条灰色的斜纹领带。把杯子轻轻放在会客间的圆桌上，他用眼神朝菲利普示意了一下。

“先进来吧。”

听到这句话，菲利普才意识到自己还站在门口，且门也因此而敞开着，不由得脸上发烫，赶忙转回身把门关好，一边忙不迭地整理条纹衫和长马甲的下摆，随后飞快地顺了顺凌乱的头发。

“那个…请问……翔太郎，左翔太郎来过吗？”

他的声音在打颤，讲话也有些语无伦次。不过对方似乎没有在意，只是又一次用柔和的目光和手势示意他坐到圆桌旁边的沙发上来。

“今天还没有。你在找他？”

菲利普点了点头。这个男人身上有种奇妙的令人镇静的力量，被他的目光笼罩着，原本躁动的心绪竟然渐渐地平定了下来。鸣海庄吉在他对面坐下，将桌上的杯子朝他推过去。是咖啡。菲利普小声道了谢，端起来轻啜了一口。暖暖的醇香沁入心脾，其中夹杂着几分熟悉的风味，越发地提升了安神的效果。侦探没有讲话，就这样面对面地沉默了一阵，直到他紧张硬直的身体终于放松下来，这才将两手交叉放在膝上略微俯下上身，用他浑厚的嗓音以及在地球图书馆中初见时一样的口气，心平气和地问道。

“出了什么事？”

这几个字开启了所有情感的闸门，霎时间一股澎湃的热流冲进菲利普的眼眶，险些让他当场失控。如果说先前的难以自抑还只是出于担忧，那么此刻则变成了五味杂陈。只身来到这个世界、面对未知事态的孤独与迷惘，害怕失去翔太郎的惶恐，以及对庄吉本人的忏悔交织在一起，把他的双眼弄得一片模糊。为了掩饰他只好别过脸去，用袖管遮住口鼻咳嗽了一声，硬是把泪水咽了回去。对面的庄吉还在耐心地等着他开口，没有时间给他继续耽搁了。

尽量保持着条理和平稳的语调，他把从这个早上开始的经过从头至尾地叙述了一遍，跟着提出了自己的疑虑。撇开被卷入记忆体相关事件的情况不提，以翔太郎这样的性格难免会招来一些人的报复心理，这点庄吉大概也很清楚，所以他非常认真地边听边用笔记录下要点，不时停下来询问一些细节，只除了没有叫他填写提请委托用的表格。

“拜托了！请帮我确定翔太郎的下落！委托费的话不管需要多少我都会想办法付清的！”

他低下头去恳求道。对方伸手按住他的肩膀，说了句“不要着急”，站起来走进了里间。菲利普想要跟过去，结果由于过度起伏的情绪消耗了太多体力，陡一起身眼前一阵发黑，差一点直接跌坐回沙发上。过了几秒视觉逐渐恢复，他揉着自己的眉心，看到庄吉正在书桌前和什么人通电话。隔着这段距离听了一阵，菲利普推断出这是打给保育园的，应该是在确认少年是否已经返回了设施。

通话很快结束了，看样子翔太郎并没有回去，所以在按下挂机键后庄吉又接连打给了四个人，分别向他们打探消息。菲利普猜想这些人可能就是平日里庄吉的情报来源，多半也和风都侦缉队一样，是对这个城市各个群体阶层了若指掌的人物。随着对话的进行，庄吉的神色变得越来越严峻，在向第四个人交代了一些事情以后一度放下了听筒，沉吟几秒又提起来，拨出了另一个电话。菲利普惊讶地发现通话对象竟然是风都警察署。

庄吉要找的人正是早上和他碰过面，现在还只是一位巡查的刃野干夫刑警，听上去两人似乎已是多年的老相识了。作为最早察觉到异常的人，庄吉问了他不少问题，接着还请他协助调查，像是也开始感到事态有些不容乐观。

为了不妨碍他的工作，菲利普一直站在事务所中间的拱门边上等待着，借机观察着室内。时隔十一年，他和翔太郎仍然使用着不少眼前这个时代的家具陈设，只是其中的一部分改变了摆放的位置。从前他通过检索了解到事务所的室内装潢曾经做过一次大面积调整，大约是在翔太郎正式成为庄吉的弟子一年左右的时候。那次他们重新粉刷了墙壁，撤掉了诸如外间的象棋盘、木屏风等等摆设，换上了桌游台和飞镖盘，增加了一些Objet风格的装饰，其余的细小改动则是经年累月不断积累的产物。相比之下外间会客室的变化比里间更大一些，多数显得沉稳厚重的深色元素都被庄吉去掉，代之以色调明快活泼的物件，想必也是因为接纳了翔太郎这个弟子的缘故。

终于撂下了听筒，庄吉的眉头深深地皱着，伸手归拢了一下桌上的一摊文件材料，拉开侧面的抽屉取出香烟，抽出一根来衔在嘴里。准备点燃时他抬眼看到了菲利普，轻叹一声放下了打火机，转而将那根香烟夹在指间。对上菲利普的目光，他给出了一个宽慰的微笑，刚要开口，电话铃就如同计算好的一般适时地响了起来。

起先菲利普还对这个电话抱有几分期待，但很快他就明白事实并非如此。无论来电者是谁，带来的必定不是什么好消息。鸣海庄吉的表情虽看不出明显的变化，讲话也始终维持着从容不迫的风范，然而在听到某一句——抑或是某个字眼的瞬间，他的双眼骤然眯成一条线，目光也变得极其犀利。那是察觉到危险时的眼神，菲利普想道，并且更让他感觉不妙的是——或许连庄吉自己也没有发现，在这段通话当中，他曾经地有意无意地朝菲利普的方向瞥去了一眼。

“知道了。马上就过去。”

庄吉说完就挂掉了电话。菲利普赶忙迎上前去。

“怎么回事？难道是翔太郎他……”

“不要紧的。”对方打断了他。尽管面色冷峻，向菲利普投去的眼神却仍旧十分柔和，发现少年正执拗地盯着自己，他笑了笑，伸手过去拍拍他的后背。“我出去一下，很快就回来。你留在这里不要动，明白了吗？”

说着他取下了搭在文件架梯子上的西装外套，又从窗边的挂钩上摘下那顶白色的礼帽。菲利普咬着嘴唇看着他拿起桌上的机车钥匙，还是感觉难以接受，追着他来到会客间，结果又一次被拦住了。

“老老实实地在这里等着。”

这次他用的是严厉得不容抗辩的口吻。菲利普只得放弃，目送他离开了事务所。随着那扇门咔地一声合上，他长长地叹了口气，转身拉过一张高背椅跨坐上去，伏在椅背上枕着手臂，侧过脸盯着一旁矮桌上的棋盘。几分钟后他起身查看了一下腕表，然后坐了回去，没过多久再次站起来，走到窗边朝外面张望。如此反复了几个回合，怎么也做不到安静地原地待机。

通过庄吉刚才的反应，菲利普可以百分之百地确信那通电话的内容和翔太郎有关，并且恐怕还是相当紧急的状况。而庄吉显然是将他当成了一个普通的委托人，出于保护的目的才不允许他介入其中。——可他明明也是这家侦探事务所的一员，想着他从裤子口袋里摸出自己的名片夹，翻开盖子用指尖摩挲着硬挺的纸片上略带凹凸感的印刷字迹。菲利普·鸣海。是的，在继承了他的遗志以后，他又继承了他的姓氏，他也是个侦探，还有——

“我们是家人啊。”

出声地自语着，他把那把椅子推到一旁，拉正了条纹衫的下摆。一个如同再生之父的恩人，一个无可替代的搭档和半身，这样的两人对他而言都是绝容不得半分闪失的存在。无论这个时间的风都究竟发生了什么，只要涉及到这两个人的安全，他就不能坐视不管。将名片夹放回口袋，菲利普重新走进了里间。庄吉在通话中没有留下笔记，但如果能够通过备忘录等和他的情报提供者取得联系，说不定还是可以获得一些有用的线索。

抱着这样的想法来到书桌跟前，菲利普逐一审视着桌面上的各种物件。台灯，老式电话，英文打字机，信封和信纸，咖啡杯，成排的侦探小说……这时他的目光落在了最里侧的一叠印着文字的纸上，记得庄吉在电话的间隙曾将它们归拢到一起，或许当他进门时他也正在查看上面的内容。出于纯粹的好奇，他把它们拿起来随手翻了翻，没想到一看之下顿时惊得全身一震，有些难以置信地揉了揉眼睛。

这是…什么……？

深深地吸了口气稳住自己的情绪，他将那份文件从头至尾快速地浏览了一遍，将当中的重点一一消化吸收。短暂的停顿过后，他感到心中最为理性的部分开始缓慢地苏醒，纠缠不清的杂念渐渐地消失了，只留下超乎常人的分析能力在高速运转。越狱事件、失踪的前研究员、时间列车、鸣海庄吉，众多零散的碎片开始自动建立起相互之间的关联，进而拼合出一头庞然巨物的模糊轮廓。下一秒，犹如燃烧的陨石划过漆黑的夜空，无数耀眼的火花在他脑海中炸裂开来，一举冲散了所有的迷雾，始终暧昧不清的世界就这样在他眼前缓缓地揭开了面纱。

丢下手中的资料，他不顾一切地在那张书桌上四处翻找，随后在左侧的抽屉里发现了一本用于记账的大型手册。一把抓起它翻到空白的位置捧在手里，他静静地合上了眼睛。

“现在开始检索。”

空荡荡的事务所里回响着他的声音，听上去格外地平稳和冷澈。绿色荧光自他体内点亮，意识静悄悄地升入高空，直至进入那片广阔无垠的虚无世界。待到四周的空白被数不清的书架填满，他注视着它们，沉声念出了检索的内容。

“查询项目：犯人的姓名和所在地。关键词：风都监狱，Museum，荻野健次。”

说到这里他停下来，看着书架在面前一层层地迅速减少，继而补上了最后的关键词。

“还有，时间穿梭。”


	9. 8

——人生最大失策。

不知第几遍在心里重复着这句话，左翔太郎咬牙切齿地喘息着，拼命抑止住想要用头撞地的冲动。

此刻他面朝下伏在电车的车厢里，半边脸贴着硬梆梆的灰色地板，双手反剪在背后，几乎完全动弹不得。刚从一阵窒息的痛苦中解脱出来，他的身体沉重僵硬得像段浸透水的木头，侧腹火辣辣的感觉淹没了其余的感官，每吸一口气，针刺样的痛楚就会从受伤的地方扩散开来，疼得他眼冒金星。手腕上的绳索已经深深地嵌进了肉里，后脑部残留的抽痛感也还没有消退，一切似乎都在嘲笑着他的鲁莽和大意。

几番尝试之后，翔太郎终于借着膝盖的力量向后翻过了半个身，手指碰到身后的吧台外壁，他让肩膀倚在它上面，费力地仰起头。车厢里比最初的时候空旷了不少，因为大多数怪人都已经不知去向，只剩下两只额前生着触角、左右造型不对称的昆虫类还守在门口。他们的头领坐在靠近车门的位子上，口中衔着雪茄，手里正悠闲地把玩着一只造型诡异、看上去像是大型USB存储的东西。

看到他，之前发生的种种就再次回到翔太郎的眼前，心里那股充满挫败感的怒火也被重新点燃了起来。

这个早上他原本打算在下工后去一趟侦探事务所，把前一天认识的那位奇妙的伙伴介绍给鸣海庄吉——不知道为什么，那个身上满是谜团的少年就是莫名地使他在意。然而工作途中来到某片街区时，一个无意间从视野中闪过的背影打乱了他的计划。

那是鸣海庄吉的委托者，他不会认错，因为他清楚地记得先前在侦探事务所碰面时他给自己留下的印象。有些人样子普通，身上却有些不同寻常的东西会让接近的人感到无法释怀，这个人也是如此。虽然不明白究竟，但就是这种奇怪的直觉驱使着翔太郎把自行车寄放在浅川家甜品店的门口，一个人悄悄地跟了上去。经过两个岔道口，穿过四、五片街区，他尾随着那个人来到了一片僻静的街巷，在那里他目睹了一场密会，包括从暗影中探出来的一只又长又尖、明显不属于人类的手。

不可否认当时的翔太郎首先是被吓呆了，然而震惊之余，他还是想到要赶快去警告鸣海庄吉。结果错在过于缺乏警惕，没有留意到附近还有对方的同伙，还未来得及转身，后脑就遭到了重重的一击，醒来后发现自己糊里糊涂地变成了俘虏，被人反绑着双手关在一处狭长封闭的空间，十分难看地蜷缩在角落里，身旁游荡着各种奇形怪状的生物——或者说，怪人。这时除了本能的惊惧以外，他就只剩下满心恨不能从中心大桥一头扎进海里去的懊悔了。

人生最大失策。

“哟，小鬼，醒了啊？”

这是他听到的第一声招呼，来自他所跟踪的对象。男人的打扮和初见时没什么两样，只是手里多了一柄细长的尖头手杖。穿过两排座椅中央的步道，他径直来到翔太郎跟前，居高临下地俯视着他，原本就十分魁梧的身形更显得异常庞大，散发出一股令人窒息的压迫力。

“这是什么地方？你要把我怎么样？”

抬起头瞪视着他，翔太郎努力不让自己显露出畏缩的样子来。

“这里？”对方饶有兴味地眯起细长的双眼朝两旁瞟了瞟，不慌不忙地退后半步，在他对面的椅子上落了座。“这里么，是时间列车的内部。通俗一点地话，就是在一辆能够穿越时间的电车里面。不过不用担心，它现在没有开动，也没有开动的必要，眼下这个时间——2001年3月23日就是终点。你的终点。”

他在说什么？翔太郎困惑地皱起了眉头。男人的样子看起来不像是在开玩笑，于是他决定暂且忽略这个问题。

“你是什么人？”

“你们的死敌。”男人微微挑起了唇角，一双眼中却全无笑意，冰刃一样的目光从翔太郎身上扫过，刺得他不由自主地打了个寒颤。

这一刻围绕在他四周的气氛已和先前大不相同，仿佛是卸去了某种刻意的伪装，暴露出了真正的本相。翔太郎转开了视线，他总算搞清楚了究竟是什么引起了自己的注意——那是种凌驾于整个世界之上的恶意，面前这张脸上的表情、讲话的声音以及审视着他的幽黑瞳孔里无不渗透出某种深不可测、极端扭曲的凶邪气息，比起旁边那些面目狰狞的怪物，这副人类的面孔更让他心生恐惧。而对方像是看穿了他的心思，故意倾身向前，用手杖的尖端抵住他的下巴，强迫他和他无机质的眼神正面相对。

“真是难以想象。”男人一面低声自语着，一面细细地打量着他，语气中混合着轻蔑和一股难以形容的嫌恶感。“居然是这样一个不起眼的普通人类！这种愚蠢…而又脆弱的类型，如果不是…的话，根本就不堪一击……”

被他的气息喷在脸上，翔太郎顿时觉得鸡皮疙瘩暴起，拼命地扭头挣脱了他的控制。

“唉…太无聊了。”叹息了一声，男人收回了手杖。“你也好，这个时间也好，都是一样乏味得可怜。不过就这样结束的话也是太扫兴了一点，让我们再多玩一阵吧。”

起身摘下悬挂在翔太郎头顶上方的听筒，他拨出一个号码。两遍铃声过后，电话接通了。

“小鬼在我这里。”没有通名报姓也没有浪费时间寒暄，男人开门见山地说道。“如果还要他活命的话，半小时内到风都码头旁边的废弃仓库来。”

说到这里他弯下身，把听筒塞到翔太郎耳旁。

“哪，是你想见的人。”

“……大叔？！”

线路对侧传来的声音让翔太郎一下子张大了双眼。下一秒他领会了男人的意图，一口气顿时哽在了喉咙口，极度的愤怒连同积压在心头无处宣泄的懊悔化成一团烈焰直冲头顶，把他的畏惧烧得干干净净。自己怎样也好，绝不能变成那个人的拖累——头脑中只剩下这个念头，他使出浑身的气力，不顾一切地朝着电话的听筒喊道。

“不要过来！这是圈套！他们都是怪物！不要过来！…唔…！”

强烈的冲击在眼前爆出一片火花，翔太郎闷哼了一声，脸朝下扑倒在地，险些又一次昏厥过去。男人迅速而精准的一脚踢中了他的侧腹，十分有效地令他闭上了嘴。

“明白了吧？记住，一个人来。”

说完他挂掉了电话，跨过翔太郎瘫软的身体走向车厢中部，任他趴在那里咳嗽得眼泪横流，过了好一阵才勉强恢复正常。

这便是从一早开始的全部经过。翔太郎恨恨地咬着牙盯着始作俑者的方向，继续挪动膝盖试图坐起身，但这次直到他耗尽了体力也还是未能成功。不止是两手麻木得失去了知觉，两条手臂甚至从肩膀开始就仿佛已经不再属于他自己。无奈地叹了口气，他放弃了挣扎，索性闭上眼睛试着让自己冷静下来。

实在是做梦都没有想到，像自己这样自小在儿童福利院里长大，举目无亲、一文不名的渺小存在，有一天竟然也会变成用来胁迫他人的筹码——他自嘲地想着。毫无疑问不论动机为何，鸣海庄吉才是这个神秘绑架者的真正目标。然而即便如此，会落到眼下这种境地终究还是由于他自己的失误。此刻的懊悔已是为时过晚，而更加令人沮丧的是他发现自己并不如想象的那样勇敢，在逐渐逼近的死亡面前他还是胆怯了，怎么也都无法坦然地放弃求生的渴望。时间一分一秒地过去，他的内心始终都在激烈地交战，一方面是为可能连累到庄吉而焦虑不安，另一方面却又无可救药地祈盼着对方能够像初见时那样从天而降。

归根到底都是因为自己太过软弱的缘故。连自己都无法保护，更不用说是守护他人或是与敌人对抗。假使能像大叔那样……

想到这里他摇摇头，否定了这个假设。

这是不可能的。那个人是绝对意义上的完美代称，是他穷尽一生也都无法企及的远大理想。不过，假使能够活着离开这个地方——假使还有机会生存下去，他一定要以自己的方式强大起来，强到不用再去依赖任何人，强到足以成为他人的倚靠。

这时他又想起了那位刚刚认识不到二十四小时的少年。尽管相处时间短暂，两人却在一起做了不少这世上很多人一辈子恐怕都没有机会做的事。一起打架，一起吃饭、喝咖啡、买东西、泡澡，睡在同一个屋檐下、同一张床的上下层……。和坐在不远处的那个人截然相反，他给他留下的第一印象既温暖又柔和，像月光一样清皎，又仿佛渗透着雨后青草的清香，亲切得犹如这个城市里时常吹拂的风。从见到他的第一眼起他就有种似曾相识的错觉，因为不想看到他茫然无助的表情，所以才决定尽自己的所能去帮他摆脱困扰。如果他死了，他会怎样呢？明明一切都才刚刚开始，谁能想到竟然会以这种方式不明不白地走到终结。

啊，真是的，都还没有问过他的名字。他苦笑了一下想道。世事就是如此难料，不过是一念之差， 结果却可能是再也没有机会了。

等待的过程中时间失去了正常的弹性，对于翔太郎而言这段空白或许只有几分钟，却又漫长得像是延续了数十年之久。总之过了一阵以后，车厢门口有了动静。他睁开眼，发现男人已经站起身，取下了衔在嘴里的雪茄。

“果然很守时呢。”

他这样说道。未等翔太郎有所反应，守门的两个怪人之一来到他跟前，一把扯住他的衣领，像是拎起一只破烂麻袋似地把他从地上拽了起来。

鸣海庄吉的确是独自前来的。被一只生着尖刺的钩爪推搡着走出车厢，翔太郎一眼就看到了他高大的身影。侦探一如既往地一身白衣，头上戴着相衬的白色爵士帽，这身打扮在一片晦暗的仓库中显得格外醒目。和他跌跌撞撞的狼狈样子相反，庄吉的步伐沉稳而从容，尽管他显然也已经注意到周围的暗影中蠢蠢欲动的无数怪人，却仍是若无其事般地气定神闲，绕过杂乱堆积的货品来到近前时，他甚至还朝翔太郎笑了笑。

“小鬼，没事吧？”

“大叔！”

翔太郎喊了一声，几乎哽咽了起来。他拼命地扭动着身体想要冲过去，肩膀却被怪人的钩爪死死钳住挣脱不得。

“别这么着急嘛，”男人瞟了他一眼，弹弹手中的雪茄。“等一下会让你们师徒好好地团聚。好了，把驱动器和记忆体都交出来吧，名侦探先生。…或者说，Mr.Skull？”

后面的两句是说给鸣海庄吉的，于是翔太郎也下意识地望向对面。侦探像是有些吃惊，微微地皱起了眉头，抬手按住爵士帽的帽顶。见他没有马上就范，男人打了个手势，潜藏在仓库各个角落和杂物堆背后的怪人纷纷现出身形，一下子将四周围得水泄不通。与此同时一个体格庞大的怪人刷地亮出一柄古铜色的弯刀，闪着寒光的刀刃直接架在了翔太郎颈上。

“快点。不然小鬼可就要身首异处了哦。”

操着轻松愉悦的口气，男人的一只手插进了翔太郎的发间，扯着他的头发用力向后拉，迫使他仰头露出脖颈。一股冰冷的杀气从紧贴着喉咙的刀锋上直直地渗入肌肤，翔太郎的身体不由得开始打颤，却又丝毫无法抵抗，只得咬紧牙关拼命忍耐。

对此鸣海庄吉什么也没有说，举起双手比了个稍安勿躁的手势，尔后拉开西装外套的左襟，从内袋里取出两样东西丢在面前的地上。

斜着眼睛艰难地看过去，翔太郎看到那是一只造型复杂、比手掌略大些的银色装置以及一枚黑色的大型USB存储盘。

“…大叔…这……”

他无意识地喃喃道。离得最近的两个怪人上前将它们捡起来，退回到首领的身后。男人满意地点了下头，放开翔太郎的头发，朝手持弯刀的怪人使了个眼色。弯刀随即离开他的颈项，压制他的怪人也松开长长的指爪，转而粗暴地在他背上推搡了一把。就这样，他跌跌撞撞地回到了庄吉的身旁。

“是组织的人么？”侦探扶住他的手臂帮他站稳，不动声色地开口问道。“目的是我的话，让小鬼走吧。这家伙什么也不知道，对你们造成不了什么威胁。”

怪人的包围圈纹丝不动。双方僵持了几秒，对面阵营里唯一的人类突然间哈哈大笑起来，身旁的怪人们也跟着发出了一片刺耳的笑声。

“很遗憾，推理错误。”止住笑后，男人耸了耸肩膀。“我跟Museum或是别的什么组织都没有关系。至于目的，”他再次打了个手势，一只青白色皮肤甩着几根触手的怪人朝前迈了一步，咔嚓一声端起一把同样颜色的枪，黑洞洞的枪口对准了包围圈中心的两个人。“也并不只是你一个而已。”

“这到底是…怎么回事啊…？”瞪大眼睛望着他，翔太郎茫然地说。

“不是说过了吗？会让你们师徒好好地团聚。”对方的脸上依然挂着笑容。“意思就是让你们彼此做伴，一起到那个世界去啊。”

翔太郎不自觉地吞下一口津液，紧张和恐惧让他的心跳加快了速度，身体也变得不听使唤，盯着怪人的枪口硬是半步也挪不动。鸣海庄吉拉着他后退了几步，张开右臂用身体挡在他前方，同时向左侧微微放低重心，左手绕到背后探进西装外套的内里。

“哪，小子，”他小声对翔太郎说道。“等一下不管发生什么也都不准慌张，注意听我的指示。叫你跑的时候，马上给我用最快的速度朝门的方向冲，其余的什么也不要管，懂了吗？”

“啊？”翔太郎一愣，这才留意到庄吉藏在背后的手里不知什么时候多了一只形状奇特的携带电话，并且正在用拇指进行着某项操作。随后他领会到对方的意思，差一点喊了出来。“您、您在开玩笑吗？！一个人逃走？！这怎么能行？！我……”

“住嘴！”庄吉回头瞪了他一眼。“不想听话就别做我的弟子。”

“可是…诶？！”

他又一次怔住了。就在这一刻，仓库的一侧突然传来一声巨响，鸣海庄吉进入时通过的那扇铁门一下子飞到半空，连同一堆砖石混凝土的碎块一起重重地砸落下来，扬起了漫天的灰尘。怪人们纷纷惊叫出声，翔太郎也本能地向后躲闪，慌乱之下脚底一滑，噗通一声坐倒在地上，摔得直咧嘴。挣扎着挺起上半身，他看到一辆巨大的机械装甲车从那团尘雾呼地冲出来，扁平的车头左突右顶，把几只来不及躲闪的怪人撞得倒飞了出去。接着它以极快的速度穿过满地的货堆，硬生生地突入包围圈，闯到两人跟前，擦着翔太郎的脚边完成了一个急刹转向，装备有大型车轮和助推器的尾部继续摆动了几下，驱散了周围的怪人。

车子在两人身旁停稳，翔太郎不禁屏住了呼吸。一阵机械传动的声音响起，骷髅形状的车顶朝两旁分开，现出了当中一个高挑纤瘦的身影。灰色的条纹上衣，深红色的无袖开衫马甲，乌黑卷曲的头发执拗地朝着一个方向翘起，发间两枚小小的银色发夹一闪一闪地反射着微光。

“呀，翔太郎。”长马甲的下摆一翻，尚未知名的少年飒爽地从车中跳了下来，稍有些夸张地屈着背，面带微笑地朝他抬起一只手。“抱歉，让你久等啦。”


	10. 9

巨型装甲车SkullGarry的出现显然令双方都始料未及，跌坐在地上的翔太郎被拉起来以后依然保持着目瞪口呆的表情，似乎连说话都忘记了。一旁的侦探细细地眯起眼睛，扶正了头上的帽子。

“是你……？”

“嗯。有些必要的检索耽搁了一点时间，”菲利普打断他，直接岔开了这个话题。停顿了几秒之后，他带着几分歉意地笑了笑。“幸好还不算太晚。接下来就交给我吧。”

他转身朝敌方的阵营走近过去。先前被SkullGarry冲撞得七零八落的怪人队伍重新集结了起来，不过经过了刚刚的那一番混乱，个个都显得灰头土脸、狼狈不堪，并且像是慑于少年旁若无人的气势，竟然没有一个朝他发起进攻，簇拥在男人近旁的几只甚至紧张地摆出了戒备的架势。相比之下中间的男人倒是恢复了惯常的作派，抬起手示意两旁的怪人放下武器，接着优雅地摘下帽子，掸掉了上面的灰土。

“原来是你啊。啧啧，另外一边果然不简单呢。”

“是啊。既然敢于劫持Den-Liner，那你一定也该料想到零诺斯是不可能袖手旁观的吧。”

在距离男人数米远的位置停下脚步，菲利普静静地说道。对方耸了下肩膀，将帽子戴了回去。

“托你的福，事件的真相也好，来到这个时间的理由也好，除去一点以外，大部分的谜团都已经解开了。”

“哦？这么说倒像是很有趣的样子。”

男人微微一挑眉毛，目光在菲利普和他背后的两人身上交替着扫过，随后从西装内袋里掏出一只怀表来看了一眼。

“没办法，既然机会难得……那边的侦探先生和小鬼怕是也想要死得明白一点，那就让我们花点时间听一听好了。”

说着他作出了一个“请”的手势。

收到他的指令，仓库里立刻安静了下来，双方注意力的焦点一下子集中到了包围圈中心的少年身上。开口之前，菲利普习惯性地理了理略长的额发，朝四周短暂地环视了一遍，跟着朝身后望去。翔太郎手腕上的绳子已经被鸣海庄吉的Stag Phone用触角挑断了，这时正活动着两臂甩掉绳结。和年长的侦探目光相触的刹那，菲利普看到他向自己轻轻地点了下头。

“真相很简单：这是一场围绕‘现在’、‘过去’和‘未来’展开的超常犯罪事件。只要撇除由于时间列车的介入使得各个节点之间相隔了十年以上的跨度这一因素，就会发现事件的脉络其实并不复杂。

“首先是‘现在’。在我所在的时间里，刚刚发生过一起离奇的越狱案。失踪的犯人是前Museum的研究员，案发现场留有难以解释的痕迹和成分不明的白色散沙，除此以外没有目击者，没有更多有价值的线索，无法通过检索来判断犯人的去向和作案手段。

“然后是‘过去’。越狱事件发生的次日，零诺斯的列车Zero-Liner带我来到了这个地方——和我生活的风都是同一座城市，时间却倒退了十一年。这种匪夷所思的状况原本让我也感到非常困惑和一筹莫展，加上翔太郎的去向也很让人担忧，直到你亲自为我提供了最重要的检索关键词。”

说到这里，菲利普从衣袋里掏出一张折成几折的打印纸，将它打开来展示给对面和身后的两个人。那是一份附带照片的身份材料，正是几分钟前鸣海庄吉书桌上的文件当中的一页。

“没错。”男人点了点头。“是我的委托材料。”

“前风都大学生物学博士荻野健次，你委托鸣海庄吉去寻找这个人。”菲利普看着他说道。“在眼下这个时间点上，他的确已经下落不明了吧。可事实上你很清楚他的去向以及他的真实身份——盖亚记忆体制造贩卖组织‘Museum’成品开发部高级研究员，还有，十一年后风都监狱越狱事件中失踪的犯人。”

把那页资料折好后重新收进口袋，他继续道。

“这份资料提示我，在‘过去’与‘现在’之间有可能存在着某种特殊的联系，而Zero-Liner的出现进一步证实了这一假说。在此基础上通过检索得到了答案，将‘过去’与‘现在’联系在一起的关键——那即是‘未来’。

“表面上的越狱事件实际上是起劫持事件，真凶和我一样，是经历了时间穿梭的‘未来之人’。不是Dopant，而是以精神体的状态与人类订立契约，通过契约者的记忆获得形体，逆时间而上回到过去施行破坏的怪物，‘异魔神’。”

“异魔神？”翔太郎忍不住插了进来问道。“也就是现在这些怪物吗？”

“是的。”菲利普转头向他笑了笑。“从电王手中抢走时间列车，以及把你绑架到这个地方来的怪人，都是和那个人缔结了契约的异魔神。”

“这样一来事件的始末就已经足够清晰了。先前在我的时间里检索不到你的存在，是因为你并不曾‘存在’于那个时间之内。如果没有猜错的话，你应该是潜伏在属于‘非特定时间’的沙漠当中的某个位置。你不是异魔神，没有依靠记忆直接前往某一特定时间的能力，所以你劫持了能够穿越时间的列车，但这依然不够，根据Den-Liner的运行规则，你还需要用来锁定目的时间点的车票。

“你用自己的记忆设置了最初的停车位置，从而在异魔神自终点站抢走Den-Liner后登上列车，而进入眼下这个时间点则是利用了荻野。为了获得他的记忆，你一手策划了那场劫持事件，指派异魔神前往2012年，同狱中的荻野订立契约。作为一个长期服刑的在押犯，荻野理所当然地选择了‘恢复自由’，于是怪人破坏了囚室的墙壁，使用非人力能及的手段将他带离，证据就是留在现场的白色时间砂以及无法鉴定成因的怪异痕迹。实现了他的愿望以后，异魔神在你面前跳入他的过去，于是你便可以使用车票和电王的PASS操纵列车驶入同一个时间点。”

沉吟了几秒，他观察着男人身旁的几只怪人，很快发现了目标。

“根据检索结果，从监狱中劫持荻野的真凶就是你身后的乌贼异魔神。他在进行高速移动时，人类的肉眼只能捕捉到一团模糊的黑影。案发当晚他用左手的触手将荻野缠在身上，借助超高速自赶来的狱警眼皮底下轻松地逃脱。由于是在深夜，没有目击者也是理所当然。相当有意思的能力，令人兴奋呢。

“回到事件的始末上来。之后的一系列经过已经不需要更多的解释——进入眼下的时间后你向鸣海庄吉提出了委托申请，随后在今天早上故意出现在翔太郎附近，诱使他落入圈套并以此胁迫鸣海庄吉就范。”

“…是故意的吗？！”翔太郎不由得喊出了声音。“太卑鄙了！”

“是的。因此结论就是这样：发生在‘现在’的劫持事件与发生在‘过去’的这场胁迫事件属于依靠时间列车实施的同一系列，两者的施行犯皆是来自‘未来’名为异魔神的怪人，而主使者是你。你的目的既不是劫狱也不是诱拐，这两起事件不过是整个计划当中的两个环节，是为了实现最终目标所做的准备。你真正的目的，是以改变‘过去’的方式修改‘现在’和‘未来’。”

“…改变过去…修改现在和未来…？”

听到翔太郎在身后的低声自语，菲利普转过去向他点了下头，微微舒了口气，语调变得柔缓了一些。

“对。具体一点的话，他想要改变的过去就是你的现在，而意图修改的是我…我们的未来。——以消灭这个城市的假面骑士的方式。”

讲到这里，双方不约而同地沉默了片刻。尔后，对面的男人再次爆出了一串响亮的笑声。

“哈哈哈哈哈！佩服佩服！”他把指间那根吸到一半的雪茄随手弹到一边，颇有风度地鼓了鼓掌。“从过程到结论几乎全部正确。不愧是数据人的头脑，仅仅依靠地球图书馆就可以完成这种程度的推理，实在是大开眼界。唉，没有得到有效的利用，果真令人遗憾啊。”

“以上推理中唯一的盲点就是你的真实面目。”无视了他的发言，菲利普不动声色地说了下去。“你现在的形体是借用他人的样貌创造出的假象吧？能够与数量如此众多的异魔神同时订立契约，又能够用自己的意志去约束他们，你究竟是什么人？或者说，是‘什么东西’？”

“这个啊，你以后会知道的。”男人悠闲地掏出了金属烟盒，旁边的一个怪人马上凑过去，在自己掌心里燃起一簇火焰，殷勤地为他点上了雪茄。“唔，只是到了那时会是哪一个你，可能就比较难说了呢。”

“……”

“老实说，现在的发展倒是有点出乎我的意料。原来如此，已经有所接触了啊。那么可就真的让人忍不住想要搞点恶作剧了呢。”

他衔着烟卷朝一侧探了下身子，用手杖指了指菲利普的背后。

“呐，关于你的那些底细，侦探——还有后面那个小鬼，他们都知道吗？”

“…诶？”被点到名的翔太郎愣了一下，跟着他看到前方几步远的少年浑身一震，背影明显变得僵硬了起来。

“噢呀，看来还不知道啊。”像是早有预见一般，男人露出了满脸得意的表情，冷笑着将充满怜悯的目光投向满头雾水的翔太郎。“说来也是，毕竟是非同寻常的对象，不管怎样也都说不出口吧……”

“你这混蛋什么意思？！”没等菲利普和鸣海庄吉作出反应，翔太郎率先沉不住气了。“少在那里故弄玄虚，想说什么就明明白白地说出来啊！”

他大跨步地冲上前去朝对方吼了起来。对此菲利普不得不伸出一只手来拦住他，而这种反应似乎正中对方的下怀。

“噢，真的想知道吗？”他朝翔太郎弹了弹手中的雪茄。“好吧，要是你的侦探师傅还没有告诉你的话，我就来替他做个解释好了。只是…听过以后你怕是要后悔的呢。”

“有本事你就说啊，看看后悔的会是谁。”

“哈哈。”男人干笑了两声，意味深长地看着他。“哪，小鬼——你看，就像我们的名侦探刚刚说过的那样，眼下你周围的这群怪物是从‘消失的未来’来到这个时间里的异魔神。不过除了它们之外，你应该还见过另一种怪物吧？几年之前，在这座城市里。对不对？”

“你……”翔太郎皱起了眉头。

“你的侦探师傅很早就和他们打过交道了。他们的名字叫做Dopant，虽然都是怪物，可是和我的异魔神从根本上完全不同。Dopant是人工制造的怪物，懂我的意思吧？不是什么不明生物体或是机器人，而是和你一样，生活在这个时代、这座城市里的普通人类。

“不幸的是，有个组织把他们当成了实验品，一面从他们身上榨取钱财，一面把他们变成最可怕的怪物，让他们到处为非作歹、失控发狂甚至死掉。这些事情，你的侦探师傅也很清楚。不过说到底，最清楚这件事的还是你旁边那一位。”

“……？！”

翔太郎下意识地转头望去。少年默不作声、一动不动地站在原地，卷曲的黑发遮住了半个侧脸，看不见脸上的表情。然而即使是这样，翔太郎也能够分辨出他在用力咬着自己的下唇，垂在身侧紧握成拳的手微微颤抖着，指节已然开始有些泛白。

“怎么样，没有说错吧？”男人倚着手杖更加得意地笑了笑，这次他直接转向了菲利普。“这世上还有比你这个始作俑者更清楚地球记忆是如何作用于人体的吗？类似的实验早已经进行过成千上万遍了吧，在那座岛上。”

“……”

“来吧，透露一下。说说你从那些实验品身上得到了多少资金收益和研究数据，观察他们一步步被毒素侵蚀走向失控原本就是你的乐趣，不是吗？”

“……”

“你在那座岛上的研究室里生活了多久？五年？十年？这些日子以来，在追求最强大记忆体的过程中，你们究竟残害了多少无辜市民，制造了多少悲剧？作为拥有地球上一切知识的天才，这种事你应该心里有数吧？哦对了，听说你的记忆被修改过，所以其实是不记得了吗？生产怪物的组织Museum的真正核心，这个城市的原罪——盖亚记忆体的‘命运之子’哟！”

见对方一直保持着缄默，他的口吻越发犀利了。然而尽管他在最后几个字上特别加重了语气，却仍旧没有人出声。于是他有些扫兴似地耸了耸肩。

“嘛啊，当然了，对于我个人而言倒是觉得盖亚记忆体是项伟大的发明，非常绝妙。我理解你的兴趣，也对你很感兴趣，毕竟是这颗星球上独一无二的……”

“呸！你少胡扯了！当别人都是傻瓜么！”

终于，翔太郎再一次忍无可忍地打断了他。少年是真的愤怒了，黝黑的脸颊涨得通红，肩膀剧烈地一起一伏，声音也在情绪的影响下不由自主地打着颤。

“噢呀？真意外，这么快就有了信赖关系？”

“废话！信谁也不会信你这个混蛋啊！”

他边喊边不管不顾地朝前闯，菲利普再度伸手把他拦了下来，与此同时一只更大更有力的手也从后方探过去扣住他的左肩，将他拉回到装甲车附近。翔太郎扭过头刚想抗议，正对上鸣海庄吉带着几分安抚的严肃眼神。侦探按着他的肩膀摇摇头，示意他不要冲动，把主导权还给前方的少年。

微微俯下头去，合上双眼做了几遍深呼吸，菲利普继续沉默了一阵。待到重新抬起脸时，他的样子已经恢复了最初的从容镇定，直视对方的目光中再没有任何躲闪和犹疑。

“你说的没错。”他平静地说道。“的确是这样的。”

身后传来了翔太郎震惊地倒抽了口气的声音，落在背上的视线瞬间多了几分灼烧感，让他禁不住产生了呼吸困难的错觉。

但他既没有动，也没有回头。

“哦，这么说你是不打算否认咯？”

“是的，没什么可否认的。”菲利普自嘲地轻笑了一下。“正如你所说，那就是我的过去。直到有人为我牺牲了性命为止，始终都对自己的罪恶一无所觉，一味重复着不可挽回的过错，什么也不懂，不想去弄懂，只管像物件一样地活着。无论用什么借口，都无法改变那些既定的事实。”

听到这些，对面的男人不禁露出了胜利的笑容，洋洋自得的神情仿佛充满棘刺般令人胆寒，不仅如此，来自背后的目光也变得越发刺痛难忍。然而伫立在双方中间的少年知道，自己已经不会再为此而退缩。

就这样，他挺起自己的胸膛，一字一句、斩钉截铁地继续道。

“正因为如此，才必须战斗。为了重生为人——为了和从前的自己作出了断。已经犯下的罪恶是无法偿清的，也不可能得到任何人的宽恕，但即使如此，至少也要守住现在和未来。——我所能做的，就只是这样而已！”

如同携带着某种讯号，最后一个字的尾音刚一落下，一样黑色的物体呼地从男人头顶上方的阴影中飞出，闪电般地朝他身旁的怪人俯冲下去。那是一只锹甲形状的Gadget，攻击目标正是为男人看管驱动器的怪人。对方一时措手不及，被它锐利的下颚狠狠地磕在腕上，登时惨叫了一声，松开了握着Lost Driver的指爪，银色的驱动器应声滚落在地。

Stag Phone发起突袭的同时，菲利普自己也投入了行动，拔脚向前疾冲，合身撞开一只挡路的怪人，从另外两只横扫过来的武器下方仰身穿过，脚尖勾住那只驱动器朝后一挑，将它甩到手边一把抓住，顺势朝侧面翻滚，稍稍拉开了同敌人之间的距离。单膝着地撑起上身，他迅速将Lost Driver扣在腰间，摸出了口袋中的记忆体。腰带环上腰身的刹那，他按响了记忆体的提示音。

“Cyclone！”

地球之声在仓库内回荡。站起身时他已经完成了记忆体的装填，一手抵着下颚，另一手将插槽猛地向外拉开。

“变身！”

“Cyclone！”

狂烈的旋风平地卷起，一下子便将两个距离最近的怪人连同周遭的杂物一起横扫了出去。其他怪人纷纷后退了几步，翔太郎也下意识地举起双手护住头脸。透过指缝的间隙，他看到旋风的中央闪耀着一团明亮的绿光，仿佛流泻的荧火般照亮了昏暗的仓库。光芒散去后，原地现出了一位颀长高挑的战士姿影，通体被一层翠绿色的铠甲覆盖，肩上一条银灰色的领巾随风飘舞着，不断地发出猎猎的声响。

“那是……什么……？！”他无意识地喃喃道，鸣海庄吉也在一旁发出了一声低低的惊叹。

旋风止住了。绿色的战士回过头，额前一对锐利的银色触角朝两人微微摆了摆，巨大的鲜红色复眼随之闪烁了几下。

“鸣海庄吉，翔太郎。”他的声音听上去有些含糊，但还是足以分辨出少年本人的音色。“请你们乘上SkullGarry马上离开这里。”

“诶？”翔太郎叫道。由于太过震惊，他的舌头有些麻木，讲话变得结巴起来。“可是你…我们……到底……”

和他的反应刚好相反，对于眼前的变化，另一旁怪人群中的男人并没有感到十分惊讶，只是稍有些无奈地叹了口气。随着他轻描淡写地将手一挥，聚集在四周的怪人立刻缩小包围圈，来势汹汹地朝三个人扑了上来。

“没时间了，快走！”

凭借着速度的优势，菲利普冲上前去替他们挡住了最先涌到近前的一波攻击。将那几只怪人击退后他回过头，发现侦探把翔太郎推上了SkullGarry，自己却没有上车的意思，为此像是遭到了少年的全力抵抗。

“敌人太多，你一个人太勉强了。”庄吉说着举起手里的Gadget。“放心，有这个在，足够帮你分散一部分火力。”

“可是……”

“你是我的委托人。”侦探淡淡地回答。“不管你究竟是什么人，这一点都不会改变。”

“我也要留下！”翔太郎叫喊着想要从敞开的车厢里跳下来。“我不怕什么异魔神！让我和你们一起战斗！”

“不行！”菲利普厉声喝道，一脚踢开一只植物类怪人甩过来的蔓藤，转身来到SkullGarry跟前。鸣海庄吉冲到前方向异魔神们施展开了拳脚，两只Stag Phone配合着他上下翻飞，不断地发出铿锵作响的金属音。

“听着，翔太郎。”抓住少年的肩膀，菲利普直直地注视着他。两人视线的高度终于处在了同一条水平线上，看到对方脸上露出了泫然欲泣的表情，他的口气缓和了下来。“你必须离开这里。因为……”

这时一只鼹鼠模样的怪人突然自装甲车的对侧冒出头，举起尖利的长爪猛劈向背对战圈的菲利普。翔太郎只觉得心脏瞬间跳到了喉咙口，然而在他喊出声音之前，绿色的战士便推开他，抽身躲过这一击，跟着用一个娴熟的回旋踢将怪人撂倒在地，自己也顺势转到了翔太郎的另一侧，红色的复眼继续同他对视着。

“来和我订个约吧。”他边说边朝他探出握拳的右手。“相信我，只要你时刻保有与恶魔为伍的勇气，你的愿望就一定可以实现。无论是鸣海庄吉还是我，总有一天一定还会再见。”

翔太郎瞪大了双眼。曾让他联想起明月之光的少年的面影就在这一刻重新回到了他的眼前，仿佛能够透过异形的面具看到那张清秀的脸庞上诚挚而又坚毅的表情。是了，就是这个人，从见到的第一眼开始便无法不去信赖，仿佛是冥冥之中的某种强大意愿在促使他无条件地接受对方的每一个要求，信赖他的每一次承诺。

“与恶魔…为伍的勇气……？”

“嗯。所以如果死在这里的话，就永远无法相遇了。懂了吗？”

胸口像是受到了重重的一击。翔太郎咬住下唇，拼命地忍住了就要溢出眼眶的泪水。什么也没有再说，他默默地举起自己的右拳，同那只绿色的拳头无声地相撞。


	11. 10

SkullGarry的两扇车顶合拢到一起恢复成原本的骷髅造型时，鸣海庄吉回头望了一眼。菲利普按下Stag Phone的一组按键，装甲车在原地飞快地旋转了一周，掉转车头再次凭借坚固的车身和强大的冲劲一举闯出了包围圈。几只怪人想要追过去，被菲利普变身的假面骑士Cyclone先一步拦了下来。望着黑色的战车穿过墙洞绝尘而去，他松了口气，放开手中的Gadget，让它重新回到庄吉的身旁。

幸好母亲开发出的几代辅助工具之间具备足够的兼容性，他想道，不然就连自己眼下是否依然存在都还成问题。之前在事务所的检索终于有了成效，结论却把他惊出了一身冷汗。没想到事态竟是如此紧迫严峻，不止是鸣海庄吉和翔太郎，整个城市都面临着生死存亡的危机。多亏在这个当口上无意间瞥了一眼Stag Phone，从而发现了界面上的SkullGarry标识，且还处在可操作状态——那时就连理性至上的菲利普也几乎相信了这世界上或许真的有神。

碰触到对于Shroud的记忆让他心底翻腾起了一股苦涩与安慰交加的滋味。想到她此刻仍然活在这世上的某个地方，他的心跳就无法抑止地加快了速度。不仅仅是Shroud，他的父亲，两位姐姐——他始终都在向往却又无缘拥有的一切都在这里。如果是现在的话，一定还来得及阻止和改变，他很清楚这一点，但同时也很清楚那是不被允许的。无论是福是祸，这条时间线上的原点早已固定，若是和异魔神一样横加干预，最终只会让时空遭受更加严重的破坏，酿成可怕的后果。那不是他的使命，他的使命是在这里，在鸣海庄吉和翔太郎的身旁。

一面对付自己的敌人，一面用余光留意着年长的侦探，菲利普不断地移动着脚下的步伐，尽量将两人间的距离控制在足以照顾到彼此的范围之内。虽说是以寡敌众的生身作战，庄吉却依旧显得从容镇定、进退有序。他的打法属于注重实效的类型，一招一式干净利落，不见任何拖泥带水，加上沉稳的态度和矫健的身姿，整个人就像一只灵巧迅捷的黑豹，无论是格斗能力还是实战经验都绝非室内派的菲利普能够比肩。在两只Stag Phone的掩护下，他巧妙地利用仓库里到处堆积的货物与怪人们周旋，尽管处于非常明显的劣势中，一时间似乎也没有多少吃亏的迹象。

相比之下菲利普这边却是险象环生。成为假面骑士Cyclone——使用Lost Driver变身作战自几年前的禅空寺家族事件以来还是第一次，他一直以为不会再有这样的机会了。经历过那次别后重逢让翔太郎对他越发地纵容，加上记忆体犯罪日趋绝迹，不用说单独变身，就连用到Fang-Joker的情况也变得极为稀少，以至于他几乎忘记了使用自己的身体作战时的感觉。

然而自从登上SkullGarry的一刻起，他就知道自己不是去谈判，而是去战斗。虽然获胜的可能性微乎其微，但这并不重要，重要的是要尽可能地拖住敌人，为电王的到来争取时间。既然零诺斯已经洞悉一切并且作出了对应，那么接下来必定也会有所安排。至于能够拖延多久，就只能在全力以赴的前提下听凭命运的决断了。

不过有一点却是不可动摇的。那就是无论发生什么或是付出多少代价，都必须保证这个城市过去与未来的分歧点——鸣海庄吉的安全。敌人试图以抹杀假面骑士的方式在未来制造某种变化，而实现这一目的最终的关键并不是W，而是Skull。对于风都而言，Skull是正义的先驱，是W的引导者，因此鸣海庄吉的存在直接决定了这座城市的世界线走向；而对于翔太郎和菲利普自身来说，他们肩上背负着他的鲜血和信念，那是曾经来不及回报的深重恩情。因此这一次绝不容许失败，即使拼上性命，也绝不可以让Begin's Night的一幕再一次在眼前重演。

眼下最为棘手的是，敌人到底还是太多了。菲利普粗略地估算了一下，偌大的仓库里少说也有二十几只怪人在和他们正面对决，还有一些躲藏在暗处伺机偷袭，这就意味着他要一面和涌上前来的敌人近身作战，一面替庄吉清除来自背后的威胁，同时还要提防那些从四面八方向他们发射过来的光弹、利针和火球。Cyclone是没有附带武器的格斗形态，长时间维持这种作战方式显然不太现实，因此他必须想办法削弱对方的战斗力。就这样在战退了两只一起扑向他的鼹鼠怪人之后，他拔出驱动器中的记忆体插进腰带右侧的插口，早早地发动了必杀技。

“Cyclone Maximum Drive！”

这一击很是凌厉，夹裹着风之力的手刀从背后劈向一只爬行类怪人，准确地命中了对方的左肩。伴随着一声凄厉的嚎叫，异魔神在爆炸的火光中化成了一片闪烁的碎屑。下一秒Cyclone又将力量集中在右脚上，借着爆炸的余波翻身踢中了另一只手持长刀的异魔神，将他也变成了一团巨大的火球。趁着他解决这两个敌人的工夫，侦探也适时地闪到后方，帮他引开了其他的异魔神。

两人的初次配合算是比较默契，然而在接连用过几次Maximum以后，菲利普还是感觉身体变得越来越滞重。这也是没有办法的事，原本这种半封闭的室内对于Cyclone而言就属于相当不利的作战场所，很难借助空气的流动来补充体能。只是眼下他所仰仗的不过是Cyclone的速度，一旦行动迟缓下来破绽增多，恐怕连维持自保都很困难。于是他只得拼命地调整呼吸，调动周身酸胀的肌肉，暗暗地强迫自己坚持下去。

单独作战是如此令人疲惫，他在心里苦笑着想道。翔太郎果然是对的，他确实是该多些锻炼了。

由于体形纤薄的缘故，菲利普曾经不止一次地被人误认作弱不禁风的类型。事实恰好相反，若是以普通人的标准来衡量，他的运动能力足以称得上出类拔萃。高难度的街舞也好，各种格斗术的要领也好，只要检索过就能运用得近乎完美，堪称是个技巧型的天才。唯一的缺点就是耐久力不足，尤其是和久经历练的翔太郎相比，这一点在平日里就已经得到了充分的验证。

和翔太郎一起生活了三年，最令菲利普感觉不公平的莫过于那些纵情欢爱后的早上。明明是更晚入睡的一个，他的搭档兼恋人却能够精神抖擞地按时跳起来，哼着欢快的小调去给他做早餐。而他自己不仅先一步失去意识，到了第二天也只能像滩烂泥一样地躺在床上，连翻个身都艰难。每到这时翔太郎那张春风得意的笑脸总会让他有种想要挥起硬壳书狠狠抽上去的冲动，之所以没有真的这样做，全怪半吊子侦探太过温柔。有那双骨节突出的大手怜惜地抚摩着头发，碰触到温暖的茶褐色眼瞳中满含的爱意，不管心里有多少别扭，最终还是会在热腾腾的咖啡与法式土司的香气中默默地宣告妥协。

然而体力不成问题，精神层面又是如何呢？Double Driver以及相应的变身系统是他母亲园咲文音毕生的杰作，它采取了一种极具创造性的手段将最强的战斗力与最高的智能相结合，从而将两只记忆体的不同能力发挥到极致。而从菲利普的角度来说，也许更加无可替代的是它突破了身体与心灵的界限，让他的意识得以和翔太郎融为一体。那是真正意义上的相互扶持，在赋予他高昂斗志的同时维持着冷静清醒的理智。习惯了那种奇妙的羁绊感，一个人战斗就仿佛肉体和灵魂被活生生地撕裂，半边的存在只剩下一片空荡荡的虚无。这时的孤独感比起变身前更加鲜明和强烈，来自身体和精神的双重负担在短短数小时内就将他压迫得几乎透不过气，翔太郎却承受了整整一年。

挣脱开一只企图用生着巨钳的上肢控制他的怪人，菲利普喘息着朝后退了一步。趁他的防御略显松懈，乌贼异魔神从侧后方甩出三条长长的腕足，意图缠住他的手脚。两只Stag Phone及时飞过来替他解了围，和乌贼不断伸缩的腕足在半空里展开了对战。就在这一刻，Cyclone的超级听觉器官Gaia Sonar在嘈杂的战斗声中捕捉到了某种奇特的音波，听上去像是某种胶状物质正在受到挤压。菲利普反射性地抬头望去，仓库的顶棚隐藏在一片灰蒙蒙的暗影当中，人类的肉眼难以分辨，不过凭借着由12枚透镜组成的复眼Hawk Finder，他马上就找到了声音的来源。

一摊淡蓝色的半透明物体黏附在天花板上，正模仿着流水的形状朝着某个方向迅速蠕动。而位于那个方向下面的是——

“危险！”

话音未落，Cyclone化作一道绿色的闪电冲向鸣海庄吉，将他推开了几步。几乎是在同一时刻，两条裹满黏液的触手从顶棚上直甩下来，刚好缠住了Cyclone的手臂。触手的另一端现出一只面目狰狞的怪人，从附着在天花板上的胶状物中探出了青绿色的上半身。

“……！！”

低低地呻吟了一声，菲利普颤抖着跪倒在地。刚刚的一瞬他来不及思考就本能地投入了行动，于是水母异魔神的触手便直接卷上他的右腕，将一道强大的电流导入了他的身体。麻痹的刺痛感顿时由手腕发散到全身，让他一下子失去了对身体的控制。这时视角广阔的Hawk Finder又监测到了从几个方向射过来的光弹和刺针，菲利普不由得在心里暗暗地叫了声苦。

咬紧牙关举起自由的左手，他打算用手刀把触手切断，可没想到它们又黏又滑、十分坚韧，而且还在间歇性地输送着电流，一时间竟然既斩不断也挣不开。最后他只好在它的束缚下驱动麻木的身体翻滚着躲避，可终究还是由于行动受限，被几枚刺针击中了肩膀和侧腹。异魔神武器的杀伤力并不亚于Dopant，即使有着Gaia Armor的保护，菲利普仍然感觉到了钻心的痛楚。他拼命地挣起身来想要继续战斗，结果才刚稳住脚步，又被狼形异魔神趁机掷出的弯刀不偏不倚地打在后背上，整个人如同断线的风筝一样斜斜地飞了出去。巨大的冲击力和紧随其后的剧痛让他眼前一阵发黑，跌倒在地的同时摆脱了触手的束缚，也被强制性地解除了变身。

恢复了人类的姿态，菲利普伏在地上艰难地抽着气，周身上下的骨骼仿佛都已经节节寸断，视野忽远忽近，失去焦距的影像不停地在眼前晃动。他狠狠地咬破了下唇，竭尽全力才维持住神志的清醒，可身体却全然不听使唤。几只怪人狞笑着围了上来，为首的乌贼端起手中的武器对准他，粗壮的食指勾住了扳机。

到此为止了么。他想道，努力地将脸扭向背后。鸣海庄吉还在两只Stag Phone的协助下艰难地抵抗着敌人的围攻，边战边朝他的方向张望着，那样子像是在极力地向他靠近，然而却被三四只怪人牢牢地挡在途中，始终无法突破这段十几米远的距离。耳畔这时传来了扳机扣动的声响，菲利普轻叹了口气，默默地闭上眼睛。抱歉，翔太郎——他在心里默念道，我尽力了。不知为何并不感到恐惧，只希望电王一行能够及时赶到，鸣海庄吉能够顺利脱险，除此之外再无任何执念，内心一片释然。所以他没有挣扎，只是一动不动、静悄悄地等待着无情的弹雨将自己的身体击穿。

枪响了。

什么也没有发生。

无论是弹丸撕扯肉体或是在体内炸裂的感觉都不存在，取而代之的是连续数发清脆的金属碰撞声响，以及一道细小却又高亢、仿佛不能更加熟悉的混合着野兽咆哮的机械音。

菲利普惊异地睁开双眼，就见乌贼异魔神仍在不断朝他发射着枪弹，但那些弹丸却被某样东西滴水不漏地拦截在半空里，就好像在他和敌人之间竖起了一面无形的保护伞。枪声终于停下来时，那东西敏捷地在头顶上方翻了个筋斗，化作一道银光落在他的跟前。

——一只巴掌大的机械恐龙抬起小巧的头颅，亲热地朝他摇摆着尖短的尾部，头顶的单眼跟着闪烁了几下。

“Fang！”

菲利普全身一震，有些不敢相信自己的眼睛。未等他回过神，来自上空的几声同样熟悉的电子音又引得他和周围的怪人一起抬眼望去。一只飞鸟形状的大型记忆体在天花板下方盘旋了几周，随后犹如一架战斗机般挟带着风声忽地俯冲下来，把围在他旁边的怪人统统向后逼退了两步。

“Xtreme！”

听见他的呼喊，被若菜公主重建的“极限”记忆体悬停在原地上下晃了几晃，以它独有的音色欢快地作出了回应。

菲利普用手肘撑起了上半身，接二连三的惊喜让他的心脏在胸腔中猛烈地搏动着。Fang和Xtreme先前并没有和他一起乘上Zero-Liner，而它们此时此刻出现在这里，也就意味着……

就在这时，交战中的双方同时察觉到了空气中的一丝微动，不约而同地放慢了战斗的节奏。像是一声隐约的汽笛，长长地来自遥远的天际，紧随其后的是一阵列车奔跑时的隆隆声响，身下的大地跟着颤抖了起来。轰鸣声越来越近，很快到达了仓库的外围，菲利普朝四周张望了一下，发现异魔神们个个都显得异常紧张，甚至直接放弃了继续围攻他和鸣海庄吉，朝声音的方向掉转过身，纷纷摆出了戒备的架势。

没过多久，地面停止了颤动。菲利普坐起身，顺着异魔神们驻足的方向望过去。SkullGarry进出时造成的巨大缺口正对着外面的风都海岸，不远处即是波光粼粼的大海。午后的阳光透过缺口在狼藉的仓库地面上投下了一片拱形的亮斑，此刻作为背景的海面连同这片光斑都被某样东西遮住了一部分。眯起眼睛，他分辨出了停靠在岸边的绿色时间列车那只造型独特的车头，以及背对着日光、正在穿过那面破损的墙壁朝他们走来的数个身影。

一共九个人。不，正确地说只有三分之一才是真正的人类，其余几个或是头上长角，或是脸上翘着长须状的物体，体表的颜色也是红、蓝、黄、紫各不相同，手中拿着刀和斧头等武器。三个人类则是赤手空拳，走在最前方的一个全身黑衣，头戴一顶黑色宽檐帽，看上去就像是鸣海庄吉的反转。帽子下面是一张棱角分明的精悍脸庞，看清楚眼前的事态后，他微微地皱起了眉头。

“翔太郎……”

菲利普无意识地喃喃道，僵直地坐在原地看着他。对方也发现了他，于是停住自己的脚步，将目光投了过来。两人的视线在半空中无声地交汇，就这样一动不动地彼此凝视，刹那间一股恍如隔世般的错觉在空气中迅速蔓延开去，周遭的一切全部消失一空，只留下浪涛一般汹涌的强烈共鸣。

“总算是找到了。”

这时开口的是翔太郎身后的一个年轻人，略长的前发斜分到一侧，清俊的脸上带着几分不可一世的表情。细长的双眼朝四下里扫了一扫，马上锁定了倚靠在仓库敞开的铁门上、抱着手臂摆弄雪茄的男人。

“指使异魔神抢走Den-Liner的就是你么？”

“电王吗？”男人没有作答，眯起眼睛打量着对方，随后直起后背来换了个姿势，啪地打了个响指。先前分散在仓库各处的异魔神重新聚拢到他的左右，排布成了对峙的阵列。“终点站的效率也是名不虚传，令人赞叹啊。”

这句话让年轻人身旁扛着一把大刀的红色异魔神不屑地“嘁”了一声。

“不好意思，Den-Liner和电王PASS是车主的东西，请你马上交出来。”

“噢，真是不巧，那东西等一下还有别的用处，还给你们可就不好办了呀。”

“喂，野上！”三人当中另一个年长些的青年不耐烦地插了进来。“扯那么多废话干什么？反正那个家伙也好，异魔神也好，到头来一个都不能剩下。”

“没错，幸太郎。”红色异魔神叉着腰朝对面一摆手。“管他什么来头，知道是那个可恶的劫车犯就够了，有什么话等到干翻他之后再说吧。”

“前辈说得有道理呢。以及重点是这家伙怎么看也不像是乖乖听话的类型，不如让我去钓一钓。”手持一柄船桨形武器的蓝色异魔神也托着下巴附和道。

“嗯，说的对。”

“那还等啥？赶快开战呗！要哭了咯！”黄色异魔神说着横跨了一步，摆出相扑的姿势，用拇指“喀”地一推下巴，旁边束着一条紫色长辫的同伴则高兴地拍着手边跳边喊“开战！开战！”

“哈哈哈…”男人仰天大笑了几声，指了指仓库的门外。“可以啊。想要把你们的电车夺回去的话就尽管来吧，让我好好见识一下电王的本事。”

“就这么办吧。”幸太郎开口时手里已经多了一条腰带。“大家一起上了。”

早就开始跃跃欲试的异魔神们一齐喊了声好，旁边的青年也朝身后招呼了一声：“天津四，我们也上。”

两人将变身腰带甩上腰间，各自用手中的PASS刷向中央的驱动器。一阵耀眼的光芒闪过，蓝色电王和红色零诺斯并肩冲向敌群，四只伙伴异魔神举着武器跟随其后。敌方异魔神除去仍然看守着电车的几只以外也一窝蜂地拥上前去，很快便三五成群地分散成数个小战团互相缠斗起来。他们的后方唯一一个保持生身状态的人类也开始向前疾冲，但是没有加入战斗，而是一手按着头顶的帽子，边跑边躲闪地在混乱的仓库中穿梭。异魔神发射的弹药火球几次都和他险险地擦身而过，不过最终还是顺利地穿过了整个战场，在一个就地翻滚避开两只锋利的长爪以后，他有些狼狈地刹住脚步，身子晃了两晃，停在菲利普的跟前。

“呀，翔太郎。”

撑着地面站起身，少年一脸轻松地举起手来示意道，然而话没说完脚下就踉跄了几下，整个人向前倒了过去。戴帽子的青年赶忙上前一步扶住他，搀着一只手臂让他倚在自己身上。对方顺从地靠进他的怀里，如释重负地叹了口气。看着那头凌乱不堪的黑发和低俯的苍白脸颊，嘴唇上还挂着未干的血迹，衣服也变得破破烂烂，翔太郎一阵心疼，一手揽上单薄的肩膀用力搂紧，一手颇有些粗暴地揉了揉他的头顶。

“真是的，Fang和Xtreme都没带上也敢胡乱逞强。万一电车来得晚了一点，你要怎么办啊？！”

他的声音听上去有些沙哑，口气虽然苛刻，但菲利普知道这不过是为了掩饰内心的担忧罢了，于是抬起头朝他笑了笑。

“不会有问题的。我相信电王。…还有你。”

“你这家伙啊…唉。”

翔太郎露出了目瞪口呆的表情，跟着摇了摇头，弯起手指在他额上敲了个小爆栗。少年喊着疼朝后一缩，伸手推开他，咯咯地笑出了声音。翔太郎倒退了半步，也跟着一起笑了。

“不过，你能来真是太好了。”

深深地注视着他，菲利普收起笑容静静地说道。真是不可思议，仅仅是看到对方眼中映出自己的影子，就能让前一秒仍然缠绕不去的忧虑变得如同很久以前的记忆，整颗心在一瞬之间充满了踏实安稳的满足感。而翔太郎似乎也是如此，尽管还在极力地遮掩，但发红的鼻头和眼圈已经暴露了他的真实心境，那双泛着潮气的茶褐色眼瞳始终追随着搭档的一举一动，片刻都舍不得离开。对了，就是这样。一切终于回到了正常的轨道之上，再没有什么能比这样在一起更加令人安心了。

“那还用说。不管什么时候我跟你都是二人一体的，不是么？”

爱讲究的半吊子侦探说着就拿出了一贯的作派，替菲利普整理了一下头发，把那两只歪歪扭扭的夹子取下来重新别好。少年背后传来了几声嗡嗡的蜂鸣，一只体形硕大的锹形甲飞到两人中间愉快地摇摆着身体。菲利普伸出手，Stag Phone自动从Live Mode切换回携带电话的模式落入他的掌中。把它塞进口袋里，他转过身，刚好看见另一只Stag Phone也完成了同样的转换。

鸣海庄吉在战斗开始前脱掉了西装外套，唯有帽子始终戴在头上。到底是经过了一番恶战，他的仪表也有些凌乱，原本一尘不染的衬衫和长裤沾上了不少污痕，脸上和手上也多了几处擦伤，不过看上去并无大碍。围攻他的异魔神眼下都在和电王作战，所以他也有了休整和喘息的机会，扶正帽檐抬眼望向两人时，仍是一派器宇轩昂、精神抖擞的风度。

菲利普忍不住看了一眼翔太郎，见他眉头紧锁，满脸复杂的表情望着那里，顿时领会了他的心思。安抚地将一只手放在他肩上，他和搭档交换了一个眼神，跟着独自走上前去摘下腰间的驱动器，将它递还给鸣海庄吉。侦探接过来笑了笑，再次向他微一点头，操作起Stag Phone将它重新转换到Live Mode。锹甲腾身跃入半空，接连朝四面做了几次俯冲急停，跟着一扭身，飞进了电王和异魔神相持的战场。

战斗正进行得如火如荼。两位骑士都是经验老到的战士，一把重剑和一挺机关炮颇具威力，还有四个伙伴异魔神从旁配合，然而敌方怪人中也不乏一些难缠的角色，凭借着远程武器和数量上的优势反复压制他们的进攻，一时间打得难分高下。翔太郎似乎是在途中和两人达成了某种信赖协定，把这些威胁风都的异魔神全部交给了那两位时间守护者，自己只管将注意力放在搭档和身为主谋者的男人身上。于是在菲利普手捧着Fang回到他身旁，鸣海庄吉握着驱动器来到另一侧时，三个人心照不宣地各自整理了一下帽子、领带和衣着，朝着同一个方向迈开了脚步。

男人依然倚着生锈的铁门淡定地吸着雪茄，然而围绕在他四周的空气却和先前大不相同。和三位风都骑士一样，他的注意力也不在异魔神的战场，当他的目光投向正在走近的三个人时，身上那股暗黑的戾气越发地狠烈起来，就像是黑洞般深不见底的恶意中掺杂着某种极端怨毒的气息，令人不寒而栗。菲利普立刻便省悟了过来，这是被逼入困境时的挣扎，是一头嗜血的野兽在面对真正的仇敌时所释放出的无穷杀意。在一系列的筹算和诡计都被一一挫败后，这个神秘的敌人终于准备亮出他的獠牙，使出他最后也是最犀利的手段，和他想要铲除的对象决一死战。

来到他跟前，三人一齐站定，率先开口的是翔太郎。

“喂，”他说道，用拇指抬了下帽檐。“首先声明一句，我也没有兴趣去了解你的底细。不过既然是冲着我们来的，那就堂堂正正地来向我们挑战。费尽心机地跑回过去搞这种小动作，啧啧。”

眯起眼睛不屑地环顾了一下四周，他朝对方挑衅地一抬下巴。

“W的力量，就这么让你恐惧吗？”

这句话显然戳中了男人的要害，只见他细长如线的双目中陡然暴出两道凶光，身上笼罩的杀气也瞬间膨胀了一层。口中的雪茄无声地落在地上，他一边用毒蛇一样的视线死死地盯着讲话的翔太郎，一边将右手探进怀中，摸索着西装上衣的内袋。

“你以为…你以为我怕的是你吗？！你这卑贱下劣的左侧！”咬牙切齿地低声咆哮着，他的脸颊在愤怒中不断扭曲抽动，继而发出了几声嘶哑的冷笑。“哼哼，不，我谁也不怕。……是的，我已经不用再惧怕任何人了。只要在这里把你们全部消灭，我就可以自由了。自由了！”

抽出怀中的手举到眼前细细地打量，一抹诡异的微笑随之浮上了他泛青的脸庞，跟着他朝对面的三人亮出了握在手心里的那样东西。——大约十五公分长短，形如一枚USB存储器，外面包裹着一层带有凸起花纹的深蓝色骨质硬壳，中央绘制着设计成旋转箭头形状的白色字母。当男人的手指在它上面收拢时，熟悉的地球之声越过一室的嘈杂，直刺三个人的耳鼓。

“Transform！”

菲利普顿时瞪大了双眼，情不自禁地惊叫起来。然而下一秒男人并没有将它刺入自己的身体，而是一抖手臂，朝着敞开的大门甩了出去。就这样，蓝色的记忆体在三人的视野中划出一道笔直的轨迹，利箭般地飞向了那辆被劫持而来、停靠在仓库铁门之外的时间列车。


	12. 11

男人出乎意料的举动让三个人同时一怔，下意识地将目光转向门外的Den-Liner。只见那枚深蓝色记忆体在即将接触到电车表面时突然放慢了速度，好似被一重无形的屏障阻挡在了半空当中，开始由内而外地散射出一道道刺眼的强光。而被它的端口一碰，列车表面的空气也化成了一层透明的液膜，围绕着发光的记忆体荡起一圈又一圈的涟漪。记忆体在原地停留了几秒，跟着便没入液面之下，随着光芒一起消失了踪影。

“这…这是怎么回事啊……？”翔太郎忍不住朝身旁的搭档投去疑惑的视线。少年没有回答，像是被暧昧的记忆搞得十分焦虑，低垂着脸一下下地拉扯自己的头发，口中不断地重复着破碎的词句。

“Transform记忆体…Transform…不…不应该是这样…可是为什么…为什么……”

忽然他“啊”地一声抬起了头，而Den-Liner也在这一刻开始了变化。车头的后部无声无息地冒出一个拳头大的幽蓝色光点，像鬼火一样微微地跳动着，紧接着如同一片蔓延的锈斑在红白相间的车身上迅速扩散开来，很快便将整列电车变成了一条泛着蓝光的长龙。光晕的亮度不断增强，电车也随之开始抽搐，由轻微到剧烈，连带着下方的大地一起颤抖不止。仓库的顶棚被震得簌簌直响，抖落下来的尘土四处弥漫飞扬。一旁正在交战的双方也受到了惊动，纷纷朝发生异变的方向探头张望。

倒退半步稳住身形，翔太郎揉着被灰尘迷住的眼睛咳嗽了几声，感觉有人用力抓住了自己的右臂。扭过头去，他看到菲利普用袖口遮掩着口鼻，眉头紧蹙地盯着门外。

“我想起来了，”他用发闷的声音断断续续地说着。“Transform…它是一枚不存在的记忆体。”

“…哈？！”

翔太郎诧异地喊道，刚想要他说清楚一点，一阵尖利刺耳的噪音打断了他。那是金属物体在强大的外力下扭曲变形时发出的哀鸣，其间夹杂着对面的男人得意的笑声。弥漫在空气中的尘土散去后，三人看到被笼罩在光芒中的电车还在抽动着，轮廓已然模糊不清，而男人仰面朝天高高举起双臂，身上竟然也散发着同样的蓝色幽光。

“来吧！”他声嘶力竭地叫喊着，话音中洋溢着一股近乎癫狂的陶醉。“来吧！来吧！——Hecatoncheires！”

伴着这声高呼，他整个人化成一团闪烁的光球，像被吸入一般倏地钻进了背后的电车，和那片蓝光融成了一体。下一秒就听一声震天动地的咆哮，爆裂的强光和巨大的冲击波迎面扑来。鸣海庄吉叫了声“不好”，飞快地拖住两个年轻人一齐扑倒在地，用手臂护住头脸。三人才刚伏下身，废弃仓库的四面墙壁便同时宣告解体，用以支撑顶棚的钢条、梁上的吊灯电线等等随着断裂的顶棚一起噼里啪啦地砸落下来，将他们连同正在交战的电王、零诺斯以及异魔神们统统埋了进去。

过了一阵，震动像是平定了一些。翔太郎边咳嗽边踹开一块门板大小的石棉顶棚，手脚并用地从一堆铁架下面爬了出来。顾不上自己的满身灰土，他赶着把堵在铁架周围的碎瓦片搬开，让庄吉和菲利普也钻出了藏身的空间。三个人既狼狈又困惑，拍打着衣服面面相觑，所幸反应及时外加被近旁的货堆挡住了上方的落物，最终只是受了一点剐擦，添了几处轻微的皮外伤。另一边的两位骑士和众多异魔神也在这时摆脱了困境，在铠甲的保护下也没有受伤，只是和三人一样满头雾水，茫然地环顾着四周。等到看清楚眼前的事态，所有人不约而同地发出了一声惊呼。

身边曾是仓库的建筑已然面目全非，只剩下几堵凹凸不平的断壁和一大片乱七八糟的碎铁皮、石棉瓦以及弯折的钢条。原本停靠在门前的Den-Liner不见了踪影，取而代之的是一座数十米高的人形巨物，好似平地拔起的小山一般矗立在湛蓝的晴空之下，看上去甚至比对岸的风都塔更加高大宏伟。这座机械构成的巨人体表大部分都以深蓝色为底，上面遍布着密密麻麻、纵横交错的鲜红色纹路，仔细观察可以发现内部有些亮晶晶的东西在不断流动，就像是生物体内的血管。他的项上顶着四颗巨大的头颅，每颗都生着一对椭圆形的红色复眼，肩膀上粗壮的机械手臂也有四条，分别呈现出红、蓝、黄、紫四种颜色，犹如昆虫的节肢一样朝四下里探出，看上去格外地狰猛骇人。

“啊！！！那、那东西！是什、什么啊？？难、难不成是那辆被抢走的时间列车？！”翔太郎指着它边跳脚边语无伦次地叫喊起来，身旁的菲利普则已经找回了冷静，伸过手去拉住了他。

“是的，那就是Transform——‘变形’记忆体的能力，Den-Liner被它变成了Dopant。”

“天哪！也、也就是说，可以作用于机械的记忆体？！可你刚才说它是不存在的？”

“没错。”少年点了点头。“完成研发时组织曾把这枚记忆体视为一项技术上的重大突破，可之后的实验证明它的力量根本不在人类的肉体所能承受的范围之内……不，应该说是超出了地球上一切生命体的耐受极限，没有任何物种能够和它适配。这对组织的终极目标而言不如说是有害的，所以他们很快就销毁了记忆体，封存了相关资料。——原本在我们的时间里，它应该并不存在才对！”

“于是现在这个时间就是它被销毁之前的时间了？”鸣海庄吉接上去问道。

“恐怕是这样的。负责进行生体实验的就是荻野所在的研究小组，”菲利普转头看向他。“很可能就是和他订立契约的异魔神利用他的记忆穿越时间，从组织的实验室里……”

话没说完，电车变化而成的巨人突然低吼了一声——听上去就像是掺杂着人声的机械音，抬起硕大的右足，朝三人站立的位置一脚踏了下来。眼看着轿车底盘大小的红色脚板直直地压向头顶，三个人头皮一紧，赶忙朝两旁闪避，巨足几乎是擦着他们的脚跟砸在身后的地面上，大地再一次发出了颤抖的轰鸣。一堆瓦片钢条被踩得粉碎，大大小小的残片朝四下里飞溅。翔太郎本能地把搭档拉进怀里，弯下腰去护住他和自己的头部。没等两人直起身，脚下又是一阵地动山摇，不远处的异魔神骚动了起来，看来巨人的下一步落到了另一边。

和菲利普两人深一脚浅一脚地在崎岖不平的废墟中费力地行走，翔太郎看到巨大的Transform Dopant俯低上半身，晃动着肩膀将四条长长的手臂挥舞得宛如一只旋转的风车。蓝色的拳头砸中地面，两只鼹鼠异魔神躲闪不及，竟被他一拳捶成了两团爆炸的火球。

“这又是什么意思？无差别进攻吗？”他惊骇地喊道。

“我想他只是在试验自己的能力，”菲利普一手搭在额前，用猜测的口吻分析着。“又或者…是已经处在失控的边缘也说不定。”

“啊—！这下可麻烦了。没有RevolGarry，要怎么对付这么巨型的Dopant啊…？！”

“Xtreme！翔太郎！用CJX形态接入地球数据库，一定能够找出他的弱点！”

这句话提醒了翔太郎，他恍然地一拍拳头，从马甲的内袋里取出Double Driver和自己的记忆体，朝菲利普递了个眼神。得到了少年准备就绪的回应，他戴好驱动器，看着另一条腰带出现在少年腰间，两人相继按响记忆体的提示音，齐声喊出了“变身”。Cyclone记忆体载着菲利普的意识传送到Double Driver的右侧，被翔太郎用手掌按进了插口，与此同时Xtreme鸣叫着飞到两人上空，赶在少年失去知觉的身体倒地之前将他吸进了腹内的数据空间。

为了引导Xtreme与Double Driver合体，驱动器内的记忆体化作两条发光的导轨直冲云霄，耀眼的光束马上引起了战场上其他人——包括Transform Dopant的注意。像是完全适应了这个庞大而沉重的躯体，巨人的动作比最初灵活了许多，扭转过身横跨两步便来到刚刚完成变身的W-CJX近旁，不等对方抽出盾牌中的必杀剑，磨盘大小的红色铁拳便夹裹着风声扫到跟前，迫使W一个仰身翻倒在地。这时蓝色的拳头又从相反的方向贴着地面袭来，CJX躲避的速度稍慢了一点，后背擦到铁拳的边缘，一下子被扫起到半空，直摔出数米远。巨人紧接着又是一脚踏了上去。

这一连串的进攻精准而迅速，丝毫没有给对方留下喘息的机会，若不是鸣海庄吉及时冲上前把CJX拖起来，恐怕两个人还来不及做任何抵抗就要在那只脚下粉身碎骨了。巨人一脚踩空，却没有因此放慢攻击的速度，正面朝向庄吉和CJX的头颅上的红色复眼闪了几闪，内部的探测器迅速锁定了对手的位置，发现他们逃离了红蓝两只拳头的攻击范围，他略一侧身，一道黄光唰地落下，奔逃中的三人背后的地面上赫然出现了一条长过五米、深过半个人的裂沟——那只黄色的机械手竟是一柄锋利的巨斧！

“好险！”翔太郎心有余悸地自语道，将鸣海庄吉护送到相对安全的地带，回头再看时发现巨斧的攻势仍旧无休无止，索性停下脚步拔出Prism Sword试图还击。然而菲利普通过和地球数据库的直连知道双方力量相差悬殊，赶忙制止了他，转而让CJX边后退边从侧面进行抵抗。那扇门板般宽阔的锋刃原本是Den-Liner的第三个组成部分“烈光”，它在Transform记忆体的作用下形成了巨人臂上的战斧，一挥便是千钧之力，纵使是W最强的形态也无法和它正面对抗。然而Transform Dopant的身体也极为坚硬，Prism Sword始终不能对他造成有效的破坏，CJX用尽全力也仅仅只能做到在对方的进攻下勉强自保。

W陷入了困境，战场另一端的局势却变成了一边倒。男人带来的异魔神在被他亲手干掉了一部分以后又遭到电王和零诺斯的猛攻，剩下为数不多的几只早已丧失斗志，趁着钢铁巨人正忙于对W穷追猛打，他们放弃了战斗，开始朝着远离海岸的城市方向溃散。电王轻吁了口气，放下手中的重剑，朝红色的伙伴异魔神招呼了一声。

“桃塔罗斯！”他喊道。“那些家伙交给你们了！记住，一个也不能放走！”

“哈哈！包在我们身上！”对方豪爽地一挥手。“老子从头到尾都是高潮！”

说完他就劲头十足地带着另外三个一起去追击逃散的异魔神了。零诺斯朝他们离开的方向瞥了一眼，什么也没有说，扭头跟在电王身后奔向了W和Transform Dopant。

两人才刚踏进战圈，就听见CJX用菲利普的声音叫道“小心！”。只见钢铁巨人的红、蓝、紫三条手臂突然开始改换形状，末端的铁拳一眨眼就变成了数台不同口径的发射装置，未容两人作出反应，大大小小的炮弹和刺眼的高能激光束便仿佛暴风雨一样密密匝匝地倾泻了下来。

“……竟然还能够变形！”

零诺斯猛地刹住脚步惊叹了一声。他和电王都还没有进入手中武器的有效攻击范围，于是兵分两路避开一波轰炸，试图穿过炮火的间隙向巨人接近。但对方的探测系统很快监测到他们的动向，用密集的弹药编织出一张毫无破绽的火力网，把两位骑士逼得手忙脚乱。正在苦战中的W-CJX也受到激光束的威胁，知道这样下去恐怕不妙，赶快顺着巨斧斜劈过来的方向纵身跃起，避开锋刃的同时用力一蹬斧面，借着这个势头将自己远远地送出，降落到电王和零诺斯的身旁。

“喂，我说，这东西到底是什么啊？！”零诺斯举着手中的武器朝CJX问道。这种距离下他的机枪完全没有用武之地，只能用来挡一挡飞来的弹片和火球。

“盖亚记忆体的怪人。准确地说，是那个人的意识与Den-Liner在Transform记忆体的作用下相互结合的产物。”菲利普边用Bicker Shield做着同一件事边为两人解释。“Hecatoncheires这个名字来自希腊神话，是天空之神乌拉诺斯与大地之神盖亚的儿子，也被叫作百臂巨人，传说中共有五十个头和一百只手。Transform Dopant借用了这个意象，所以他身上攻击力最强的部分就是手臂，不但能够变形，还把Den-Liner的烈火、石动、烈光、雷电四节车厢的武器系统全部融合在一起，威力比之前还要大。”

“用Den-Liner的武器来对付电王，这是在故意挑衅么？！”

“一枚小小的记忆体居然能够制造出这种可怕的怪物来，难怪他那么自信。”电王喘息着说。“体积这么庞大的怪人我们也无能为力，看来只有使用Zero-Liner上的重型武器了。”

“不行。那样的话Den-Liner也会被摧毁的。”W-CJX摇了摇头。

“那要怎么办才好？”

“办法是有的。不管基体是人类还是机械，既然是Dopant，那么理论上只要将内部的记忆体破坏掉，自然就可以恢复原状。只是……”

就在这时，背后的鸣海庄吉朝他们喊了一声，用手势示意几人留心巨人的脚下。原来随着战斗的进行，Transform Dopant的一只脚已然在不知不觉当中越过了废墟边缘，在相邻的一片旧工地上踩出了一个深坑。靠近风都海岸的这片地区多是些遭到遗弃的工厂和住宅，长年人烟稀少，残破的建筑物中大多早已倾塌，但如果继续深入下去就会到达有人居住的区域，更远一点的地方甚至还有学校和医院。

“糟了，不赶快制止他的话，城市会被夷为平地！”

“有什么对策吗？”零诺斯转头问道。

“CJX的必杀技能够干扰他的腿部传感，让他暂时无法走动。可是想要彻底击败他的话……”菲利普停顿了一下，用盾牌挡开了一发飞弹，有些为难地继续道。“他的弱点是在头部，但那里也是Den-Liner最重要的制动系统。如果要在确保电车安全的前提下破坏记忆体，就必须同时用Maximum击中他的四颗头颅，这一点单凭W-CJX的力量是做不到的。”

“不要紧。”电王在一旁打了个响指，跟着手掌一翻，变戏法似地亮出一个小小的物件，朝战圈之外的鸣海庄吉随手丢了过去。刹那之间，W-CJX敏锐如鹰的视觉准确地分辨出了那样东西的真实面目，不禁脱口喊了出来。

“Skull记忆体！”

对面的侦探一把接住它，抬眼向对方投去一瞥。蓝色的骑士歪歪头，竖起手指朝上方点了点。就见庄吉的Stag Phone从高处俯冲下来盘旋了两圈，像是在邀功一样得意地摇晃了几下尖尖的触角。

“太好了！CJX和Skull配合起来的话，一定能够在一招之内破坏他的记忆体！”菲利普激动地喊道。而翔太郎仍有些疑虑。“可他的头部在那种高度上，我们要怎样才能接近呢？”

“小事一桩，看我的吧。”零诺斯说着，转身冲出了战圈。CJX看着他灵活地避开朝自己发射过来的激光束，径直冲向了停靠在战场另一端的Zero-Liner。

“原来如此。”菲利普会心地笑了起来。感受到他高涨的情绪，翔太郎心中也油然生出了一股莫名的兴奋感，应了声“啊”。鸣海庄吉在两人身后按响了Skull的提示音，CJX退后一步，将必杀剑收进盾牌，随后把自己的记忆体逐一装填入Bicker Shield上的插口。就这样，当假面骑士Skull正式登场时，W也完成了进攻的准备。

“Cyclone Maximum Drive！”“Luna Maximum Drive！”“Trigger Maximum Drive!”

疾风、幻想与扳机的力量化作三道绚烂的光芒聚集在盾牌的中心，翻卷起了黄、绿、蓝三色的漩涡。数条跃动的激光束自盾牌中射出，朝着钢铁巨人的双腿横扫而去。

“‘Bicker Final Illusion！’”

光束所到之处，Transform Dopant射出的炮弹纷纷在半空炸裂，腾起的硝烟和火光顿时淹没了钢铁巨人的整个下盘。只见他高大的身形在浓烟中摇晃了一下，跟着就像被钉在地面上一样，再也无法挪动半步。巨人发出了一声愤怒的吼叫，就在这时，Zero-Liner鸣响着汽笛、喷着两股白气隆隆地驶到了近前，CJX和Skull一跃跳上车顶，闪光的轨道随即离开地面，载着两位骑士一起盘旋升入高空。

Transform Dopant集中起全部的火力向电车发起了猛攻。由于膝关节附近的血管状脉络被CJX的激光束烧断，无法移动步伐的巨人在弹雨中疯狂地挥舞着手臂上的巨斧，而驾驶电车的零诺斯也使出了浑身解数，让Zero-Liner宛如蛟龙一般在炮火中飞腾穿梭，直至来到与巨人的颈部接近平行的位置。四颗硕大的机械头颅近在眼前，W-CJX将四枚最具攻击力的记忆体填入了盾牌，与Skull抬起的右手一起抬起左手，以同样飒爽的姿态指向敌人，倾注了全部力量、意志和信念的三个声音相互交叠，盖过周遭的一切噪杂，铿锵有力地在城市的上空响起。

“‘来吧，细数你的罪恶！’”

随着这一讯号，Zero-Liner骤然开足马力，沿着弧形的轨道飞快地向上攀升。CJX奔跑起来冲向车尾，Skull拔出驱动器中的记忆体插进腰间的Maximum插口，随后一个从车头高高跃起，朝着面向自己的两颗头颅踢出一团耀眼的紫色光弹，另一个从尾部一跃而下，抽出盾牌中的Prism Sword，借着下落的势头狠狠劈向另外两颗，与Skull同时命中了目标。

“Skull Maximum Drive！”

“‘Bicker Charge Break！’”

巨人再一次发出了长长的嘶吼，徒劳地挥舞手臂试图挣扎还击，却已经无济于事。被Maximum击中的头部首先炸裂开来，紧接着是四条机械臂膀和整个躯体，一团团熔浆般的烈焰自内部喷薄而出，接连不断地爆发出惊天动地般的巨响。最后，从头到脚都被爆炎吞没的巨人终于颤抖着失去了平衡，伴着一声绝望的哀嚎，高大的身躯轰然倒塌，腾起的大团火光将半边的天空瞬间染成一片鲜红。Zero-Liner拉着胜利的汽笛在半空中接住了两位骑士，载着他们一起回到地面上，CJX双脚落地时，破损的Transform记忆体自浓烟中弹出，被旁边的电王一脚踩成了碎片。

海风吹过，火焰迅速退去，原地现出了Den-Liner红白相间的车身。追剿敌人的桃塔罗斯等四个异魔神刚好在这时回到了电王身旁，看见列车恢复原状，忍不住齐声欢呼起来。CJX内部的翔太郎舒了口气，轻轻吹了下口哨，但菲利普却留意到本该和电车一同现身的男人始终未见踪影，正觉得蹊跷，刚从Zero-Liner上下来的零诺斯突然指着半空叫道：“快看！那是什么？！”

顺着他手指的方向望过去，众人一齐“啊”了一声。Den-Liner的上空不远处，有团影影绰绰的物体漂浮在那里，像是由许多细小的微粒聚集起来构成的人形。人形的面部五官很是模糊，从身材轮廓上勉强能够分辨出主使者男人的特征，但整体都呈现为一种松散的云雾状，且正在从边缘开始一点点地消散流失。

“…无法维持实体状态了么…？”菲利普喃喃道。

“是啊，你又赢了呢。”男人转过半透明的身体望向CJX。“不过不要以为这样就算是结束了，总有一天我还会卷土重来。”

“尽管来好了。”回答他的是翔太郎。“让这个城市落泪的凶手，不管多少次我们都会把你击倒。”

对方没有说话，身影抖了抖，像是在无声地冷笑着。

“有一件事我不明白。”菲利普接上去说道。“既然你了解W的变身系统，而异魔神又已经能够进入组织的研究所，那么为什么不直接在那里消灭我，反而要像这样舍近求远呢？”

“喂！”翔太郎被这个假设吓了一跳，下意识地拉住搭档的手臂。菲利普拍拍他的手，示意他不要紧张。

“你不清楚自己的价值。”男人摇了摇头。“由地球亲自创造，拥有着无限的潜能，世上唯一无二的数据生命体——无论是过去还是未来，在你知道与不知道的世界里，始终都有人在渴求着你的力量。得到你就得到了整个地球，像那种弱小的普通人类都依靠你进化到了如此的程度，怎么能够轻易地毁掉。”

过了几秒钟翔太郎才反应过来他指的是什么，刚要开口，再次被经由腰带联系在一起的菲利普的意识轻轻地阻止了。

“不，你错了。”少年平静地说。“我才是必须依靠普通人类的力量生存和进化的一方。没有他们也就没有我。”

对此男人像是感到非常困惑，但由于构成他身体的粒子层已经过于稀薄，再也无法发出任何声音。西下的斜阳里，他黯淡的身影晃了两晃，跟着便土崩瓦解，化成了几缕闪烁的尘埃。一阵海风忽地将它们吹散，最终只剩下一丝微弱的震颤滞留在空气中，像是一声隐隐约约的叹息。

三位骑士各自解除了变身。围绕在Den-Liner四周的硝烟散去了，电王的伙伴异魔神中看上去年纪最小的一个迫不及待地冲向电车，率先一步登了上去，朝其他人欢快地挥着手。蓝色和黄色的两只赶忙跟上，有些无奈地抱怨着“龙太，急什么啊”。剩下的红色异魔神桃塔罗斯倒是没有着急，同电王、零诺斯以及刚从武器形态还原的异魔神们大咧咧地搭起了话。离他们稍远些的地方，鸣海庄吉从容不迫地收好记忆体和驱动器，看了看从合体状态分离开来的两个年轻人，微微一笑。

“干得漂亮。”

这句话让翔太郎情不自禁地抽了一下鼻子，赶忙压低帽檐遮住满脸泫然欲泣的表情，上前一步朝他深深地鞠了一躬。

“很荣幸能够和您并肩作战。”

“我也是。”侦探回答。“那，后会有期了。”

他转过身准备离开。刚刚迈出一步，翔太郎身后的菲利普突然喊了一声。“请等一下！”

侦探应声停了下来，扭头看向他。少年的声音如此急切，连翔太郎也觉得有点意外，但前者没有理会搭档的目光，径自越过他来到庄吉跟前，直直地望向对方的双眼。接下来的片刻谁都没有讲话，菲利普紧抿着双唇注视着侦探，侦探也付出了十分的耐心去等待他。数秒钟的沉默之后，少年终于吸了口气，严肃而又坚定地开了口。

“第一，毫无主见、任人摆布地生存，给这座城市带来灾祸。第二，为了能在地面上继续存在，不惜牺牲最爱的家人。第三，夺走这世上最重要的恩人的生命，使他的亲人蒙受失丧的苦痛。”

说到这里他顿了顿，像是在努力控制情绪似地调整了一下呼吸，无比郑重地继续道。

“按照约定，在得到自由以后，细数我的罪恶。”

“……”

“菲利普……”

翔太郎低低地嚅嗫了一声，有些难过地皱起了眉头。少年一动不动，近乎倔强地站在那里，背影看上去既单薄又脆弱，可又似乎比任何时候都显得刚毅成熟。从他身上仿佛散发着一股强大的迫力，震慑得他无法出声，不过更让他感到惊讶的却是庄吉接下来的反应。

男人先是吃惊地挑了下眉毛，用带着几分探询的目光仔细地打量了少年一阵，尔后什么也没有说，伸手摘下头顶的白色宽檐帽，拍打两下掸去上面的灰尘，抬眼看看对方，走近一步将它轻轻地扣在少年的头上。

“……保重。”凝视着对方在惊异中张大的双眼，风都的硬汉侦探再度展露出了和蔼的笑容，伸手按了按他的肩膀，跟着便转过身大步走开，背对着两人摆了下手，作为最后的道别。

目送着他跨上SkullBoilder一路远去，菲利普感觉有只手放上了自己的右肩，一转头正对上翔太郎温暖的茶褐色眼瞳。半吊子侦探的眼中闪烁着泪光，然而目光中饱含着由衷的欣喜和自豪，让菲利普自己也不由得眼眶酸涩，低下头扑向对方的胸前。翔太郎的手臂毫不犹豫地环了上来，用力地把他收进怀里。两人就这样站在一片残破的瓦砾堆中，不顾一切地紧紧相拥。

“太好了呢。”

半晌过后，翔太郎的嗓音在头顶上方闷闷地响起。菲利普贴在他肩窝里微微地扬起唇角，答了声“嗯”，随即闭上双眼，收紧了自己的两臂。


	13. 12

告别了电王一行，风都的两位骑士乘坐Zero-Liner返回了原来的时间。

坐在圆桌边上享用了一顿名叫天津四的异魔神亲手做的待客大餐，顺带见证了把切碎的香菇混在披萨馅料里企图蒙混过关这一尝试的又一次惨败，三个人喝着咖啡谈起了这次的事件经过。

乘坐时间列车来到风都的异魔神实际上只是主使者手下部分较为精锐的战斗力量。零诺斯——樱井侑斗赶到终点站时Den-Liner早已不知去向，但和电王一方纠缠的却是多到数不清的异魔神。虽然没有什么称得上强敌的角色，可由于野上幸太郎被主使者夺走了PASS，以泰迪为首的几个伙伴异魔神势单力薄，一时间陷入了僵局。

跳下电车招呼了一声天津四，侑斗刚把腰带掏出来准备参战，突然听到有人喊他的名字。应声抬起头时，就见一个小小的身影在骚乱的战团中飞快地穿梭行进，转眼就冲到他跟前，一甩头发，神勇异常地踹翻了一只鼹鼠异魔神，用稚嫩的童音朝他大喊：

“Den-Liner逆时而行了！车主说如果不赶快阻止他们，未来会发生非常可怕的事！”

“！”

来者自然是一身黑衣的小Hana。侑斗瞪大了眼睛，朝斜后方倒退一步，用一记闪电般的直拳击倒了一只伺机偷袭的壁虎，顺便帮她挡住来自侧面的攻击。

“那要怎么做才好？？”

“车主叫我问你，最近有没有发现什么不同寻常的情况？！”少女闪身避开另一只鼹鼠的长爪，有点气喘吁吁地继续道。“他说，也许只是些不太起眼的小事，要你仔细地想一想！”

“不起眼的小事……”侑斗边挥舞拳脚边搜肠刮肚地回忆，突然灵光一闪，伸手到上衣口袋中摸出了那张奇怪的名片。才把它拿到手上，他就感觉掌心一热，下意识地低头看去，那张薄薄的纸片竟在他掌上闪烁着翠绿色的荧光。

“就是它！”小Hana弯腰从追赶她的兔子异魔神腋下钻过，将一样东西塞进他手里。“车主借给你的PASS！快用它和那个东西让Zero-Liner启动！”

“哈？！”

侑斗感觉混乱的头脑完全没有跟上她的节奏，小Hana却已经等不及了，拉着他的袖子硬把他拖向Zero-Liner的车头。

“快点快点！情况紧急，不要再磨磨蹭蹭的了！”

就这样，尽管是一头雾水，但在少女不容分说的坚持下，侑斗也只好听话地按照指示将那张名片放入PASS，插进了Zero-Liner的制动系统。无人驾驶的时间列车喷着白烟独自驶向陌生的时空，凭借着某种因果联系将身为数据人的少年吸入车厢，继而奔向了更加遥远的过去。

终点站的战斗结束后，侑斗等人在站长的帮助下锁定了Den-Liner停靠的位置，而Zero-Liner也在这时返回了终点站。虽然车长、小Hana和Naomi都没有上车，但有了电王一行，车厢里还是显得异常拥挤。就在将要开车的一刻，车主又提出了一个古怪的要求，吩咐他们继续使用自己的PASS，在前往Den-Liner所在的时间之前先去一趟“某个时间点”的风都。

之后的事就不难想象了。已经十分喧闹的Zero-Liner在风都又捎上了一位——或者说是三位新乘客，其中的人类乘客刚上车就和被同伴故意绊到脚的桃塔罗斯撞成了一团，接着又给车厢里五颜六色的怪人以及不知该说是其乐融融还是混乱不堪的场景唬得直发愣，按着头顶的帽子硬是找不到地方落脚。直到忍无可忍的侑斗大吼了一声“你们这帮家伙闹够了没有给我安静一点”，一旁的泰迪才找到机会上去打招呼。

讲到这里，Live Mode的Fang从菲利普手里跳到了桌上，呜嘎嘎地叫了几声，像是在对翔太郎的意见表示赞同。隔壁控制室里不时地传出Xtreme独特的“噼啰噼啰”的电子音，听上去仿佛是和天津四聊得很热烈。两只具有自由意识的记忆体跟随翔太郎一起上了车，不只是赶在最危急的关头替菲利普挡下了致命的子弹，之后又在同Transform Dopant的战斗中发挥了至关重要的作用。不过也许是之前曾经跟丢了主人这点让Fang觉得很是懊悔，这次它少见地没有躲躲藏藏，不是站在菲利普的肩膀就是窝在他的膝上，还时不时地歪过头去碰一碰主人的脸颊和手背，那样子不由得让翔太郎想起平日里和菲利普亲昵时的Mick。

少年的衣服在之前的战斗中撕破了好几处，此刻他披着翔太郎的外套，头上戴着鸣海庄吉的帽子，一只手捧着咖啡杯，另一只手逗弄着桌上的Fang，看上去也像是乐在其中。翔太郎颇为感慨地看着他温柔地抚摸小恐龙的背脊，小家伙头上的单眼一闪一闪的，摇晃着尾巴发出撒娇一样的小声鸣叫。

“多亏了车主借来的PASS，不然调动不了Zero-Liner不说，缺少了电王的战斗力还真是麻烦呢。”

“照这样看来，那个主使者早在前一天就和大叔有所接触了。可为什么当时没有动手，反倒是提出了寻找荻野的委托，直到第二天才开始行动呢？”翔太郎皱着眉不解地说道。

“大概是希望通过产生关联的方式，尽量增加这个时间与他想要的未来相互连接的几率吧。”菲利普啜了一口咖啡，微微地舒了口气。“以改变过去的方式去修改同样已经发生过的未来，或者说是依靠改变过去的事件试图让某个特定的事件在未来发生，说不定并不如我们想象的那样容易呢。”

说着他放下了手中的杯子，用手指在桌上划动着示意给翔太郎看。

“在一条时间轴上，把某一事件发生的位置假设为原点A，沿着时间轴的发展方向找到和A存在因果关系的另一点，将它设定为事件B，这样看的话，B的确是经由时间与A连接在一起的事件。然而问题在于这种情况只是一种既定的事实，也就是说，我们所定义的A和B参照的是已被观测到的历史，实际上A在跟随时间的推进继续演变的过程中，还会遇到无数可能成为分歧点的事件，这样就导致它在B的时间点上所连接到的并不一定就是B，B不过只是一部分可能性的集合罢了。除了B以外，还会有C、D、E、F等未被观测到的历史，我们通常把它们称作是时空之外的平行世界，它们同由A到B的世界也许非常接近，也许完全不同，或者虽然大体上相似，却在某些地方存在着本质的差异。

“具体到这次事件的话，鸣海庄吉、还有翔太郎你的存在就是原点A，主使者想要的是图除掉A，使得之后的时间中不再出现我同你们二人相遇并且诞生了假面骑士W这样的事件B，继而让更加遥远的未来中本该存在的事件C消失，代之以他所希望的事件D。

“地球图书馆中尚未储存记载主使者身份的资料，我们也没有关于他的记忆。不过既然他了解W的来历，也知道它与鸣海庄吉之间的渊源，那么认为他是来自于未来——我们尚不知晓的某个时间点上，应该算比较符合逻辑的推断了吧。眼下虽然无法确证当时究竟发生了什么，但根据他与Den-Liner变身融合时说的话，我想他可能是出于某种原因被剥夺了人身自由，而这件事又与我们——W有着重要的因果联系，因此他才希望回到过去，在我们相遇之前将这条时间线上所有形成‘W的世界’的可能性彻底消除。

“不过归根到底，这些终归还是要以发生过的事实，即他所观测到的历史作为依据，而一旦原点A遭到改变，其后的发展便脱离了他的可观测范围，即使他成功地阻止了事件B的发生，也不意味着‘没有W存在的世界’必然能够连接到‘使他获得自由的世界’——当然对他而言的事件B可能没有这么单纯，总之，他无法控制和确保未来不会出现他不想要的结果，譬如地球在他出现之前就已经毁灭，或者是在那个未来当中并没有他自身的存在，抑或是出现其他的变数让他空忙碌一场。”

“所以他才会挖空心思，企图在这个时间内制造更多的‘因果’么……”

“唉，事到如今怕是也没有办法去证实了。”翔太郎耸耸肩。“不过我倒是觉得…他之所以会这样大费周章，说不定是出于一些更加简单的理由。”

“比如说？”

“比如说……好奇心？”发觉两个人都目不转睛地看着自己，他有点尴尬地咳嗽了一声，摘下帽子挠了挠头。“呃……反正如果换成是我，说不定很难控制得住那种好奇——隐藏在历史当中的真正敌人究竟是什么样的角色？为什么他的存在最终会导致自己的灭亡？这样一来，哪怕明知道会增加很多不必要的风险，也还是忍不住地想要亲自去会上一会。…大概就是这样吧。”

“嗯，我觉得有道理呢。”侑斗说道。“人类有时就是很奇怪，越是清楚事物的危险性，越是不计后果地想要去尝试一下。譬如兴奋剂……”

“还有盖亚记忆体。”菲利普垂下眼帘，视线回到手边的Fang身上，学着翔太郎的样子耸了耸肩。“这样看来果然还是人类呢。”

“至少是在人性的缺点方面和普通的人类并没有多少不同吧。”

“嘛啊，就是这么回事了。”

“不过说起来还是有件事让人比较费解，”侑斗皱着眉把两臂抱在胸前。“——为什么菲利普的名片会突然出现在我的衣服口袋里？”

“啊！”翔太郎也拍了一下桌子。“确实没错！……喂，不是才刚做好么？你到底什么时候给了人家的啊？！”

“这个我也不……”菲利普咬着指尖皱紧了眉头，颇为苦恼地思考了一阵，忽然一下子张大双眼，发出了一声难以置信般的惊叫。接下来没等翔太郎和侑斗开口发问，少年自己先笑了起来，满脸无奈般地摇了摇头，随后枕着一条手臂伏倒在了案几上。

“哈哈哈哈……我知道了。原来是这样啊，真有意思……哈哈哈哈……”

他一边小声自语着，一边旁若无人地笑个不停，留下旁边两个你看看我我看看你，谁都感觉摸不到半点头脑。翔太郎忍不住伸出手去覆上少年的前额去试探他的体温。“你没事吧搭档？”

少年拨开他的手，却还是止不住笑，边吃吃地颤动着肩膀边把面前的咖啡杯朝翔太郎的方向推了推，Fang心领神会地跳下去回到他的腿上。随手拿起天津四放在一旁的马克笔，他从口袋里掏出那只小小的银色名片盒，翻开盖子抽出一张，迅速地在背面写下两行字，跟着按照翔太郎教的礼节，认认真真地用双手捧着它送到侑斗面前。

“请收下。”

“…………”

对面的青年下意识地伸手接下来，翻过去看到背面的字迹时，瞪大眼睛微微抽了口气。于是菲利普露出了越发成竹在胸的表情。

“果然没错呢。”

“…原来是这样。”

侑斗也恍然大悟地点了点头，把名片放进了上衣的口袋——正是先前发现它的位置。

“排除掉其他所有的可能性以后，剩下的选项即使再匪夷所思，也只能当作真相来接受了吧。”

“说得是呢。”

两人这副心照不宣的样子似乎是让唯一一个还没有想通的人产生了遭到孤立的焦躁感，开始频频用眼神示意搭档作出解释。菲利普轻叹了一声，放下笔重新端起咖啡。

“很简单啊翔太郎。记忆和时间有着重要的联系，樱井侑斗之所以在发现那张名片时对它毫无印象，原因无非只有两种：一，他的记忆本身出现了问题；二……”

“‘得到它的时间’在当时还并不存在。”侑斗接上去说。

“是的，因为那时他还没有遇到我们，所以‘得到它’这一事件必然位于一个十分奇妙的时间点上。虽然不能排除我们日后还会和他一起进行时间旅行的可能性，但更加现实的推论就是在这里——从2001年驶向2012年，对他来说既是过去、也是未来的这列电车当中。”

“…真的假的呀…”翔太郎苦笑着拉下帽子表示投降。

“哈哈，没有办法嘛。这种错综复杂、充满纠结的时间线，真的只是往来于时间当中守护着它的他们才有可能面对的悖论呢。”

拉正了披在身上的外套，菲利普这样总结道。

Zero-Liner再次停靠在海鸥台球场的门前时只比它上一次造访晚了十几分钟，翔太郎和菲利普下了车，和车上的侑斗、天津四挥手告别。菲利普的口袋里塞满了天津四的糖果，老好人性格的异魔神像是很舍不得，电车开动以后也还是站在车尾一个劲地朝他们——包括菲利普怀里的Fang和两人头顶上盘旋的Xtreme挥舞着手帕，喊着“还要再见啊”的话音里夹杂着浓重的哭腔，直到被契约者用手臂卡着脖子拽回车厢里。

“再见了。”

“你们也要多保重啊。”

仰头遥望着绿色的电车拖着发光的轨道消失在半空，两位侦探转过身去，刚好迎上从二层冲下来的大阪少女。已经易姓的事务所所长一面大声喊着口头禅一面抓住少年上上下下地打量着，同时也没有忘记接过对方递过去的糖果。三个人就这样说笑着走进了台球场的侧门。

在他们背后，苏醒的城市已然开始了一天的喧嚣。远处风都塔上巨大的风车周而复始地旋转着，不时有几只飞鸟的影子从旁边掠过。上午的阳光将无际的碧空擦拭得一尘不染，唯有时间列车离去的方向残留着一道淡淡的云迹，恰似明净水面上的一丝波澜，又仿佛是这看似一成不变的日子背后蕴藏的无穷变数。

“……心脏停止跳动了。”

夜晚的侦探事务所。片刻之前仍然充斥着欢吟、喘息与纷乱的情语，此刻却安静得几乎能够听见彼此的心跳。贪婪的抚爱和掠夺已经告于段落，空气中炽热的温度渐渐地退却，唯独一股充溢着幸福感的余韵萦绕不去，犹如丰宴过后的一杯清醇蜜酒，格外地甜美醉人。床榻边上的布帘被拉开了三分之一左右，满月的清辉透过对面的窗帘缝隙照射进来，看上去似乎比晕黄的床头灯光更加明亮。就在这无比宁静安详的气氛当中，翔太郎开口说了这样的话。

“心脏停止跳动了。”

“嗯？”

“早饭做好去叫你，结果你居然不见了。明明车库到处都没有变样，只有你，一点痕迹都没留下，就那样一声不响地消失了。Fang在你睡过的地方叫个不停，Xtreme拼命地在原地打转，给你打电话怎么也打不通，连Double Driver也没有回应，那时候真的感觉眼前发黑，心跳一下子就停止了。”

“……”

“我和亚树子急得简直快要发疯，各种不好的念头都冒了出来。什么人能够无声无息地把你从我们眼皮底下带走？一想到最坏的可能就是和上次一样，谁都没办法正常地思考，就连联系照井龙和情报专家一起找人这种事都忘得干干净净。”

“……”

“幸好没过多久那辆绿色的电车就来了。那可真是奇观，天上居然会突然开个洞，轨道就那样从里面伸出来，一边呼呼叫着一边从事务所窗口外面开过去…亚树子给它吓得摔了一跤，连我都想跟着一起喊‘没听说过啊’……”

“…我也是啊，第一次亲眼见到能够穿越时间的电车，而且还是睁开眼就发现在它里面，简直不知道该怎么反应才好。”

菲利普说着翻过身，枕着自己的手臂看向莫名沉默了大半天、此刻却分外饶舌的恋人。少年柔嫩的脸颊仍旧泛着潮红，被汗水濡湿的黑发散乱地贴在额前，漂亮的眼睛微微地眯起，眉梢眼角荡漾着一股完全出自无意识的魅惑风情。翔太郎探过手去轻轻替他撩起一缕粘在唇边的发丝，指尖顺势绕到耳后，将手掌覆在他的颊边，爱怜地抚摸着精致的小耳廓和兀自发烫的耳垂。

这个白天返回到侦探事务所，门把上立刻就被霸道的所长挂出了休业告示牌，不出五分钟的工夫，红衣服的警视也带着浅川家的新品千层蛋糕准时登场，四个人就着咖啡和点心开始了半公半私的说明会。除了中途被外卖打断的几分钟以外，这场夹杂着无数问答、讨论、吐槽和跑题的小小会议自上午一直持续到黄昏，大部分时间都是菲利普在为那对夫妇做各种解释，兼回答那些与主旨有关无关的问题。而身为当事人的翔太郎却鲜有地不太讲话，像是在纠结什么似地，总显得有些心不在焉。晚饭后事务所再度成为两个人的空间，他几乎是迫不及待地把搭档兼恋人的少年抱上了床，等到用身体尽情诠释过另一种意义上的二人一体，终于恋恋不舍地分开时，日期早已经悄悄地更换到了下一天。

然而难以想象的是，之前那足可以称之为漫长的一天明明让他们各自都感到身心疲惫，可却又同时都毫无睡意，总觉得有些空缺还没有被填补，有些失去的时间还没有被彻底找回。体内激昂的热度尚未完全褪去，两人盖着一条薄被单，不时地用手和纠缠在一起的双腿继续着温存——无关情欲，只是单纯地抑制不住想要肌肤相触的渴望。

“当时我也试过用Stag Phone联系你，”菲利普继续道。刚刚结束的欢爱使他的嗓音沙哑了许多，可凝视着恋人的双眸却依旧纯净得宛若未经人事的幼童。“不过到底就连Double Driver也无法超越时空的界限呢。…嘛啊，这也是没有办法的事，除非是和特异点同行，否则与时间线上其他位置的自己贸然相遇是件非常危险的事，严重的话甚至有可能撕裂整个时空，那样可就麻烦了。”

时至此刻，关于时间穿梭的法则和秘密已经全部解读完毕，两人彼此都很清楚电王与零诺斯的做法实际上正是最为妥善的选择。不是将城市当做自家庭院的翔太郎，而是基本上毫无可能与被囚禁在孤岛上的命运之子相遇的菲利普。然而——

“话是这么说没错，但是你啊……”

“而且，即便无法取得联系，我和翔太郎之间也并没有失去牵绊。”

少年没有给他抱怨下去的机会，低垂下又长又密的睫毛，用温热的手掌覆上流连在自己发间的那只手，微微侧过脸去轻吻他的掌心。

“虽然是第一次见面，翔太郎连我的名字都不知道，可还是毫不犹豫地向我伸出了援手。能够遇到那时候的翔太郎，对我来说也是一种幸运。”

“…是这样啊。好像没有什么印象呢。”

“果然。”菲利普叹了口气，放开恋人的手，重新恢复到仰躺的姿势，侧过脸看到对方皱起了眉头，他笑了笑，补充了一句。

“红色零诺斯。”

“诶？”

“零诺斯那个时候采用的作战形态需要消耗‘现下的记忆’，想想的话，他在那个时间点上留下的记忆应该也没有积累到足够完成一次变身，所以那时使用的大概不是和他自己有关的记忆，而是我们——主要是我在那个时间里停留过的痕迹吧。为了维护时间的正常运行。”

“这么说来，大叔也从没提起过那天的事。”翔太郎收回手来挠了挠下巴。“如果是因为记忆被消除的话，感觉倒也像是比较合理。”

“是记忆构成了时间，”望着头顶的天花板，菲利普平静地说道。“特异点修复了战斗在城市中造成的破坏，我带走了主使者的委托材料，于是对于当时的你、我、鸣海庄吉还有整个城市而言，一切都从未发生过。”

“可是对于现在的你和我而言，一切都是真实存在的，不是么？我觉得这样就已经够了。”

“嗯，说得对。”

“还有，恭喜。”再次伸手过去揉了揉少年卷曲的黑发，翔太郎笑着说。“大叔给你的帽子和我在Begin's Night时得到的是一样的呢。”

虽然我的那顶已经丢在CHARMING RAVEN了。说着他也仰面躺了下去，里侧的少年自觉地朝墙壁方向错了错身，给他让出空间。两人都是瘦长的体形，但这张床还是过于狭窄了些，于是菲利普的半个身体就只能斜靠在墙上，头也自然而然地挨上了翔太郎的肩膀。像是觉得这个姿势不够舒服，少年皱着眉前前后后地挪动了几次，最后索性放弃床铺直接爬到翔太郎身上，用手揽住他的脖颈。后者“唔”了一声，却也没有抗拒，只是扶起恋人的身体稍稍调整了一下位置，让他的脸埋进自己的肩窝。身下的床铺被两人的动作弄得吱呀作响，好一阵才安静下来。

“翔太郎。”

菲利普贴着他的锁骨闷闷地说。温暖的吐息吹到颈边，和摩挲着下巴的发丝一起撩得翔太郎有些发痒。一下下地抚摸着少年光滑的脊背，享受着那令人踏实的体重和细腻肌肤的美妙触感，他懒洋洋地出声应道。“嗯？”

“对不起。”

“……哈？？”

“把守护城市的重担丢给你，让你一个人战斗了那么久……真的很抱歉。”

一时有些跟不上对方的思路，翔太郎拼命抬起脖子把头低下去想要看清楚少年的表情。呆怔了半晌以后，他终于意识到对方到底在说什么，不由得脱力般地倒回了枕头上。

“啊啊——！说什么呢？那件事怎么能怪你？归根到底——会变成那样还不是因为我自己太不成熟，没有能力把大叔的委托完成彻底？是很痛苦没错，可那是自作自受，不是你的问题。”

“结果是一样的。当初是我要你和我联手，你才会被卷进来。所以，是我的责任。”

“喂喂……”

翔太郎无可奈何地揉着眉心，张开嘴又闭上，反复几次之后还是决定不再和魔少年争辩，只把到了嘴边的话变成了一声叹息。就这样僵持了一阵，他有些局促地抓了抓头。

“哪，菲利普。说到这个，其实我倒是很想说一句…关于若菜公主。”

“……？”

“你看，当初是我违背了和你的约定，把真相透露给了她……。如果不是这样，你也不可能回来。不管她让给你身体这件事是不是让你有了负罪感，可对于我来说，只有感激而已。”

“……”

“我没有你想的那样善良。我很自私，直到今天我仍然庆幸她作出了这样的选择，庆幸你没有拒绝。所以无论到了什么时候都不要忘记，我比你自己更需要你留在地面上。要是必须有人为这件事承担罪责，那毫无疑问就是我。”

说完他像是想要掩饰难为情似地，把少年的头强行按下去贴紧自己的胸膛，同时收紧了围绕在对方腰身上的另一条手臂。

“感谢你回到我的身边来。如果一定要把之前的一年当成是你的责任，那就答应我，别再丢下我一个人。那种每分每秒都是黑夜，永远等不到天亮的经历只要一次就够了。你知道的，我就是个没有搭档做什么都力不从心的半吊子，再来一次的话可是没办法保证能够撑得下去。”

在他臂弯里，菲利普的身体略微紧张了一下，似乎还是想要辩驳几句，不过或许是听懂了翔太郎的暗示，最终只是轻轻地答了句“嗯”，便重新舒展肩背放松了下来。为此翔太郎满意地拍了拍他裸露的后颈，拨开前发在他额上印了个带着潮湿声音的亲吻。少年嗤地笑出声来，把头扭到另一侧，毫不客气地用牙齿朝他的锁骨上回敬了一口，趁他叫疼时又用手肘支起上半身，有些蛮横地堵住他的嘴唇。两人交换了几个回合蜻蜓点水般的触吻，菲利普叹息着放开撑在枕边的手臂，从他身上滑下来回到先前的位置。翔太郎跟着他一起翻过身，一条手臂仍然搭在他腰上。

“呐。”

“嗯？”

“那时的翔太郎…在听到我是什么人的时候，到底还是很失望吧。”

半蜷缩着身子，菲利普一边漫无目的地用指尖在他胸口上划来划去，一边自言自语地说道。

“付出了那么多的信赖，结果却是记忆体制造者本人什么的……也太讽刺了。”

一个深爱着城市的少年，遇见了令城市哭泣的恶魔道具的创造者。在前者的眼里，后者必定是无论如何也都无法原谅的存在吧。胸中充满正义感，亲眼看着身旁的伙伴遭受苦难的翔太郎，在意识到自己遭到如此背叛的一刻，内心究竟会产生怎样的嫌恶。

“因为翔太郎说和我在一起感觉特别轻松愉快，我真的觉得很开心。可是最后…还是和Begin's Night没有什么分别嘛。”

自嘲地笑着，菲利普把脸埋进自己的手臂。翔太郎默不作声地看着他，随后仰过头去干咳了一声。

“呃…那个，比起失望来，我倒觉得…应该是第二次的一见钟情呢。”

“…诶？”

不出他所料，少年一下子就从臂弯中抬起了头，杏核形状的大眼睛瞪得浑圆。每次吃惊时的这个表情都让他显得格外稚嫩，翔太郎忍不住想笑，却还是拼命忍耐着朝恋人挤了挤眼。

“对在我眼前变身成为假面骑士Cyclone的你。”

菲利普的眼睛张得更大了。翔太郎没有再说什么，只是温柔地凝视着他，等着那地球第一的头脑去消化他话语中潜藏的事实。

是的，那一天。这个看似纤弱的少年伫立在呼啸的旋风中心，周身沐浴着耀眼的光芒。肩上的银色领巾飒爽地随风飘舞着，那身鲜绿色的铠甲宛如梦幻一般闪闪发亮。传说中的假面骑士，就这样英姿挺拔、威风凛凛地站在自己跟前，将成群的敌人阻挡在背后。

也许是零诺斯的变身系统出现了某种疏失，这幅画面本不该存在于任何人的记忆当中，却意外地在某个立志成为硬汉的少年的潜意识里打上了抹不去的烙印。

“…你还记得？”半晌过后，菲利普操着仍然半信半疑的口气问道。

“应该是不记得的。可是不知道为什么，刚刚突然就想起来了。”

说着他俯下头去，满含着庄重的虔诚再次亲吻了少年的额头，随即拉起他的左手，将同样的一吻落在无名指的根部。

眼下对于那段消失的时间究竟保留了多少记忆其实并不重要，重要的是与此刻相连的过去已经确确实实地被守住，接下来只需要考虑在无限的可能性中如何去选择彼此的未来。尽管谁也无法预见明天将会以怎样的形态降临到这颗星球之上，但有一点却是任凭天地变色也都无法动摇的。

“从今以后…你愿意接受这个人，无论境遇是好是坏，富贵或是贫贱，健康或是疾病，恪守珍惜和忠诚，直到死亡将你们一起带走…吗？”

——短暂的有生之年里，要用尽所有的努力，让彼此的时间相互重合。

收起所有玩笑的表情，他注视着少年，用最诚挚的口吻一字一句地问道。

乌黑的大眼睛定定地和他对望着。等待的过程中翔太郎始终不曾移开视线，他知道少年的记忆正在飞快地追溯到一年前的那场婚礼，黑曜石般深邃美丽的眼瞳开始迅速地蒙上一层氤氲的水雾。

“我愿意。”带着不输于翔太郎的庄重，菲利普静静地答道。或许是错觉，他一贯沉稳的语调中似乎夹杂了一丝哽咽。“只要这个人仍然有勇气与恶魔为伍。”

“啊。”点了点头，翔太郎满足地笑了，翻身过去覆上他的身体。两人之间的距离被缩短到近在咫尺，他俯视着自己在对方眼眸中投下的影子，用一只手臂撑住上半身，把另一只手的掌心贴在少年的左胸，感受着温暖的肌肤下方逐渐加快的搏动。

“我发誓——直到地狱的尽头。永远。”

话音刚落，菲利普的手臂就环住他的颈项，主动吻了上来。翔太郎抱紧他，用更加浓烈的亲吻作为回应。随着手和唇的动作，一度熄灭的火焰很快便重新燃起，两人不约而同地抛开了理智的规约，将一切交给了感官的指引。

“……呀……啊……翔太郎……”

与恋人合为一体的少年紧闭着双眼，露出了有些痛苦的表情。翔太郎叹息般地回应着他的呼唤，眯起眼睛朝身下看去。这不是当晚的第一次，但依然无法彻底消除掉最初的不适，因此翔太郎没有心急，只是停留在原地，压抑住体内的欲火，静静地看着心爱的恋人在他怀中不住地颤抖。

白皙的肌肤在逐渐上涨的热情渲染下浸润着淡淡的桃红，菲利普的身体犹如含苞待放的花朵般展露着动人的娇姿。正在由少年向成人过渡的躯体仍然保留着青涩纤细的线条，光洁的肌肤表面到处都散布着星星点点的赤痕。那是入夜前那场欢爱留下的印记。尽管膨胀的欲望随时都在威胁着要将理智吞噬，但翔太郎知道对方还没有做好准备去迎接汹涌如潮的快感，因此在他开始缓慢的移动时，也竭尽全力地让自己的动作保持着平稳的节奏，耐心地诱导着幼嫩的蓓蕾一点点地勃发绽放，直至散发出与平日里判若两人的浓烈色香。

这是只属于他一个人的感官盛宴。是他亲手将爱与欢娱植入少年的身心，在这两方共同烙下了自己的印记。只要想到和这个少年彼此拥有且直到生涯结束都将一体同心、患难与共，心中就充满了无限的欣喜与感激。

过了不久，菲利普终于舒展开紧锁的眉头，带着隐忍意味的短促呼吸变得从容起来，灼热的内部温柔地容纳着对方，完全接受了翔太郎的存在。翔太郎适时地直起身来稍稍变换姿势，将少年的腰部抬起，借着重力使两人的结合更加紧密深入。被碰触到敏感的位置，菲利普一下子弓起腰身，呻吟着松开紧扣被单的双手，转而攀住俯在上方的恋人，指尖嵌进了对方的肩臂。翔太郎不由得低吼了一声，不是因为疼痛，而是被痛觉带来的快感毫无预警地击中了已经极其脆弱的自律神经，体内沸腾的贪欲一下子翻腾起来，瞬间击溃了理智的防线。下一秒他不顾一切地抱紧少年的纤腰，开始了狂野的律动。

“啊…呀……不行……慢一点……翔太郎……翔太郎……！”

突如其来的冲击让菲利普情不自禁地哀声叫喊。快感来得太过迅猛，他一时难以适应，只能手足无措地瘫软在翔太郎的臂弯中，跟随他反复的撞击无力地颤抖摆动。翔太郎低声在他耳边说了句“抱歉”，一边继续加快速度，直入深处。对此菲利普似是无奈地笑了一声，仰起头颈将脊背弓起到几近极限的弧度，两手更加用劲地抓着他的手臂，拼命去回应他的热情。翔太郎俯下脸去吻了吻他被汗水和眼泪浸透的脸庞，看到潮湿的黑发在枕头上不停地拍打，半开半阖的双眼已然失去焦距，表情越发显得迷茫无助。少年的意识已经进入半朦胧的状态，声音也在急促的喘息下变得沙哑而破碎，但却还是一遍又一遍，本能般地呼唤着翔太郎的名字。

“菲利普！”

翔太郎一把抓住他的手，让两人的十指紧紧相扣。平日里羞于出口的爱语断断续续却又极其自然地溢出他的唇齿，且一开口就无法停止。一切都是埋藏在内心深处最质朴的情感所能被赋予的最真挚的表述，而这就是他此刻所拥有的全部语言。就这样他反反复复地倾诉着爱意，感受着难以言喻的热潮一波波地袭来，把他和恋人一起推向极乐的巅峰。两人之间的界限仿佛变得模糊不清，再也无法作为个体被相互分离。就在这一刻，他原本被激情灼烧成一片空白的脑海中不知为何突然跳出了之前亚树子问过他的那个问题。

——假如能够再次见到鸣海庄吉。

“……啊……！”

期待已久的时刻悄然降临。翔太郎大声呻吟着，体内积攒多时的热情一口气冲至顶点，随即化作一阵狂激的热流决堤般地倾泻而出，刹那间所有的体感被全部摧毁，天地中只留下一片纯粹的极乐在发出高亢的共鸣。就在这灵魂与肉体全部融为混沌、随整个世界一起升华为宇宙本源的刹那，他的头脑和迸发出的白热火花一同变得无比清晰，以至于曾经迷茫过的答案被赫然推到了眼前。

我知道了。他想道。如果未来的某天还能够再次见到大叔，我一定会这样告诉他——

谢谢。

因为遇见了您，现在的我们——我们每个人，都非常、非常的幸福。


	14. 尾声

自十一年前的风都返回后的第三天，菲利普陷入了对“时间机器”的狂热研究。

根据他自己的推测，先前在Zero-Liner上登入地球图书馆时之所以会发生异常，正是由于处在变化不定的时间当中的缘故。地球数据库中存储的是已经生成的事物的资料，而随着时间的推移，地球记忆本身也在不断地变化，因此“确定的时间点”其实也是有效查阅的必要条件。

被这一点勾起了兴致，他的检索一共持续了三天两夜——准确地说，是60小时22分钟。直到体力不支而被翔太郎强行拖去进食和休息。

樱井侑斗和天津四在事件结束的第四天出现在风都警察署门口，将风都监狱失踪的犯人荻野健次移交给了超常犯罪搜查课。在遭到诱拐和利用之后，荻野被主使者一伙丢在了时间沙漠当中，所幸被偶然经过的Zero-Liner发现，保住了一条性命。不过即便如此，他依然由于严重的精神创伤导致丧失了大部分记忆，几乎沦为废人，无法回到监狱，只能留在警察医院进行观察和治疗。

这并不是时间列车的最后一次造访。大约一个月后，当散发着光芒的轨道再度破空而出，蜿蜒着绕过风都塔来到跟前时，到底就连亚树子也开始见怪不怪了。只不过这一次从事务所窗口经过的不是Zero-Liner，而是野上幸太郎等人乘坐的Den-Liner。

电王前来的目的仍然和之前的事件有关，他们在各个时间点上进行了一系列调查，结果证实了菲利普与零诺斯的推想——不明身份的主使者与发生在未来的一场大战有着至关重要的联系。野上幸太郎认为他有可能就是那时出现的新的敌人，大战中被假面骑士击败，出于某种原因没有被消灭，而是以某种方式囚禁了肉体与绝大部分精神，只有少部分意识逃脱了封禁，继而模仿他人的形体、操纵异魔神穿越时空引发了这场骚乱。至于将矛头指向W，或许正意味着后者在封禁他的过程中起到了某种决定性的作用。不过鉴于这些都发生尚未到来的时间里，车主也无法透露更多，只说待到时机成熟自会见得分晓。换句话说，即是等到下一次并肩作战的时刻来临，一切真相都将浮出水面。

经过了那场鏖战，来自少年翔太郎的那颗糖果在菲利普的口袋里被碾成了一团碎渣，但鸣海庄吉赠给他的帽子却被完好地带回2012年，挂在了车库的门上，恰好是从前翔太郎那一顶的位置。两人对这段经历的态度都很坦然，他们清楚那并非失而复得，而仅仅是在历史长河的岸边邂逅了早已逝去的宝贵之物。那里的鸣海庄吉只是时间线上的一个投影，真正的鸣海庄吉只存在于他们的记忆当中，只要他们依然保有这段记忆，由它构成的时间便会永不消逝。

就这样，这桩意想不到的离奇事件终于彻底地落下了帷幕。

“我回来了——噢！？”

推开事务所的门，一股暖洋洋地夹杂着铁板和酱料香味的空气迎面扑来，翔太郎不禁愣了一下，站在台阶上抽了抽鼻子。

“哟！翔太郎君你回来啦！怎么样？平安地把小Goro送回主人家里啦？”

弯着腰趴在事务所中央那张安置着烤炉的圆桌跟前，大阪少女抬起脸来瞥了他一眼，跟着便重新回到了正在进行的作业当中。只见她用铁钎熟练地翻弄着烤到半熟的章鱼丸子，一边恰到好处地摇晃着团扇，不久又放下扇子拎起旁边的铁壶，朝空着的档位里注入调好的原料。浓稠的面糊在滚烫的凹槽中咝咝地冒着白气，这副光景在已经进入初冬的时节里尤其显得温馨美好，令人禁不住地口水直冒。

“是啊。……等等，不对不对！”下意识地答了一句，翔太郎才猛地醒过神来，几步跨上去指着那架烤炉没好气地问道。“你先告诉我，为什么我这种硬汉侦探要顶着寒风出门去干这种事，而你却在事务所里悠哉悠哉地做章鱼烧？！”

“STOP！不关我事。”亚树子举起手臂摆了个大大的叉型，用铁钎朝他点了点。“这可是菲利普君的指定。谁叫你送只小狗也要那么久，连人家的午饭都耽误了。啧，百无一用的半吊子。”

说完还得意洋洋地伸出舌头扮了个鬼脸。

“你说谁——是百无一用的半吊子嗯——？！”瞪着眼睛举起一只拳头，翔太郎咬牙切齿地喊道。然而对方早已看穿了他的虚张声势，连装装样子去躲上一躲都懒得配合，直接无视了过去，哼着小调继续着手头的工作。

“啊！！真是服了你们两个了。”无可奈何地扶着额头长叹了一声，翔太郎转回身大步走向那扇挂满帽子的木门。

“喂，菲利普，菲利……”

手指即将碰到把手的一瞬，木门哗啦一声从里面打开了。一双手飞快地伸出来抓住他的外套前襟，借着惯性把他的半个身体一把拽进车库。没等他站稳脚跟，两片柔软温润的唇瓣便贴上了他的嘴唇，硬生生地将他尚未来得及出口的一声惊叫封在了喉咙里。

“欢迎回来，翔太郎。”

轻如鸟羽的亲吻一触辄止，少年撤回身来笑着说道。闪闪发亮的大眼睛里洋溢着明媚的笑意，那是无条件的信赖和纯粹的爱情。被这双极具引力的眼眸摄住了心神，翔太郎一时间忘记了呼吸，满腹的牢骚更是一下子被丢到了脑后。一股温暖的柔情迅速占据了心头，他情不自禁地把手探向对方的脸颊，想要将他拉近。

然而少年却在这时放开了他的衣襟，若无其事地从他面前侧身擦过，迈步进入事务所，头也不回地朝着正在往烤好的章鱼烧上挤蛋黄酱的亚树子走去，把呆怔怔的翔太郎留在了背后。

“嗯——好香的味道！材料、火候、外形，全部都把握得恰到好处！不愧是天才亚树，真厉害啊！”

“那是当然啦！”

得到夸奖的少女眉开眼笑地把手里的小圆碟主动递了上去，还殷勤地替对方插好了牙签。

“来来，慢点吃，小心烫。”

“……这个混蛋……”

半晌之后，翔太郎总算从内存不足的状态中解脱出来，一个人站在原地小声地念叨了一句。就在这一刻，原本背对着他品尝章鱼烧的少年突然朝他的方向偏转了半个角度，眼神里带着几分狡黠的挑逗有意无意地瞥向他，秀美的侧脸挂着一抹得逞后的微笑。虽然极其可爱，但翔太郎硬是在幻觉中见到了他头顶上摇曳着一对恶魔的小小尖角。

“给我等着瞧吧。”

顶着不自觉开始发烫的脸颊，翔太郎恨恨地咕哝着，随手带上了车库的门。

-THE END- 


End file.
